The Multi-verse Theory
by LoreilDarksky00
Summary: Alternate lives of one Ash Ketchum, Chosen One; each 'chapter' is one unfinished story that I may or may not finish in the upcoming years. All concepts are welcome to be used as prompts, and adopting a story is welcome, just send a PM if you post, I'd like to read them. Chapter 6: The Awaited Childe. Sometimes Ash is 'just' the Chosen One. Others... well, there's a bit more to it.
1. Chapter 1

"Geez, why does the school even let idiots like you in here, Ashy-girl? No wonder your dad left!" Gary Oak cackled, the other kids not even trying to muffle their laughter. He sneered at his target from across the classroom, and Ashka Ketchum ducked her head to hide tears of humiliation. The teacher didn't even try to stop Gary, even going so far as to nod in agreement.

It wasn't _her_ fault that Gary always got the latest textbooks and lessons from Professor Oak, that the teachers already gossiped about her and her mother. Why did Gary always pick her to bully? And for him to talk about her daddy that way…

Her fingers curled into fists, and she decided she'd had enough. With a _slam_ of her hands on her desk, loud enough to startle everyone else, Ash stood and ran out of the classroom, choking back a sob as more laughter followed her out. Ignoring several adults shouting at her to go back, she booked it out of the school building and ran home. It was lucky that she knew the way by heart, because she was crying so hard she couldn't see.

It wasn't until she was halfway through the living room that she realized what a bad idea running had been. Now Gary was going to make even more fun of her the next day, maybe even trip her like he did when he was being _really_ mean. Her mommy would make her go back in the morning, make her apologize to the teachers that were just as mean as Gary was.

Sniffling, Ash decided that she hated Pallet Town. Hated Gary, hated all the other kids that would throw things at her at recess just because her daddy was gone. They hated her anyways, so why shouldn't she feel the same way back? She'd begged to move many times, but her mommy always said no, that she was just being dra-ma-tic. Swiping aggressively at her tears, Ash hiccuped. Sometimes she wished she'd just die, just to get away from the bullying, just to be free.

It was another ten minutes of soft sobs before an idea came to her. If her mommy wouldn't leave this horrible place, Ash would just have to go by herself. Shuffling towards the stairs, she jumped in shock when the front door slammed open, a furious Delia storming into the house.

"Ashka Ketchum," she growled, eyes flashing, " _why_ aren't you in school?"

Shivering in slight fear at her mommy's scary expression, Ash swallowed, sniffling. "Gary was m－"

"Oh, stop, Ash, enough with blaming Gary for everything! You're a big girl now, you can't throw tantrums anymore. Gary's a little arrogant but he's a smart, responsible boy, and you know better than to lie to get others in trouble! Now you are going back to school, young lady, right now!"

Ash stared, unable to believe it. She'd _told_ her mommy how mean Gary was being, but never before had Delia said she was lying. She wasn't lying! More tears welled up in her eyes, and her lower lip trembled. If her mommy didn't believe her, then…

"I hate you," Ash said softly, voice cracking. That said, she did what she'd been doing a lot of lately; she ran. Darting around Delia's frozen form, she booked it down the dirt road and off into the woods. She knew most of the forest around Pallet Town by heart, as it was the one place Gary and his little gang of bullies couldn't chase her in. They were too scared of the wild Pokemon, but Ash wasn't.

Above her head, branches swayed in a strong wind, and storm clouds were beginning to roll in, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away, where nobody could make her hurt anymore. The roots tripped her up occasionally, but she ignored the stinging of small cuts and scrapes in favor of escape.

By the time Ash reached the bay, she was exhausted and it was nearly nighttime. Her shorts were ripped up and she was covered in dirt from all the falls she'd had, and it had begun to rain. It was about then that she realized that she was all alone, in the dark, and there was no one she could turn to for comfort.

A sudden, overwhelming despair crashed over her, and something inside her surged, triggered by the hurt of her mommy not believing her when she'd only been telling the truth. If everyone thought she spoke lies, she would just never speak again. The vow, though she didn't realize what it was, wove itself into her aura. However, words were different than crying, and she had many more tears to shed. The sobs started again, quiet whimpers and wails muffled by the growing storm.

To the sensitive ears of a Pokemon running over the waves nearby, however, the sounds of a hatchling in distress were perfectly clear.

XxXxX

Suicune abruptly changed course, bounding over the crest of a particularly large wave and onto the beach. Turning towards the source of the cries, the Legendary Beast's eyes narrowed at the sight of the dirty hatchling. Thins lines of blood crisscrossed her legs and arms, tear stains not quite washed away from the rain. The hatchling shivered in the cold, and Suicune's senses prickled with the faint touch of a Vow.

Only those with aura potential could form Vows, alongside Pokemon, but for a mere hatchling to make one…

" _Who hurt you, hatchling?"_ Suicune asked, keeping her voice soft, padding closer.

The hatchling looked up, startled, eyes wide. In that instant, Suicune felt it. A mark of ancient power upon the hatchling's soul, one that set her apart from all other humans. The mark of Arceus' Chosen. The mark given barely five springs ago. Making up her mind then and there, Suicune lowered herself to the sand, a careful nudge of wind pushing the hatchling closer. Getting the message, the hatchling slowly clambered up onto the Legendary's back, small fingers clutching at violet fur.

Once she was sure the hatchling was secure, Suicune took off. Clearly the Chosen One was being mistreated, and regardless she needed to be trained before her aura accidentally made any more Vows. Now that she was focusing, Suicune could sense the Vow of Silence, and her heart ached for the hatchling. Aura training would be absolutely necessary now, and the only place she felt was appropriate was the Lucario Kingdom. If she could, she would have taken the hatchling to Rota, but without any Aura Guardians there it was pointless. Later, when she knew how to control her powers, the scrolls and records there would be of use.

Exerting her will over the wind, Suicune created a pocket of air around the hatchling, so she would at least not get rained on any more. The Legendary pushed herself hard, knowing that time was of the essence if there was to be any chance of undoing the Vow. Sinnoh was a long way away, even with her speed, and the sooner she got the hatchling into the care of the Lucario, the sooner she could report to Lady Ho-oh about the situation.

By the time she'd arrived at the mountain range that housed the Lucario Kingdom, the hatchling had fallen into a restless sleep from emotional exhuastion. Suicune let her aura fan out across the land, alerting the sentries to her presence. Within moments she was greeted by a lone Lucario.

" _Lady Suicune, we are honored by your visit."_

" _Would I that this were a social call,"_ Suicune sighed, shifting to bring the hatchling into view. _"The Chosen One made an accidental Vow of Silence in a moment of distress. She must be trained to prevent anything farther from happening with unmastered aura, and there are none I trust more to teach her."_

The Lucario's eyes widened at that, and it studied the hatchling's face closely before nodding. _"We must take her to the palace. This way, my lady."_

The Lucario Kingdom was a sheltered, hidden place of great beauty. Suicune had spent many a time exploring the area in her youth, though at the moment there was no time to look around, and they made haste to the palace. Once in the throne room, Suicune offered a bow of respect to the Lucarian monarchs, careful not to jostle her precious passenger.

" _Greetings, Lady Suicune,"_ the queen said, returning the bow. _"We sensed the presence of the little guardian, is she unwell?"_

" _In a moment of distress the Chosen One made a Vow of Silence. It is my hope that it can be undone, but I am aware that it is a delicate situation. She must be trained, and I wish to entrust your kingdom with that task. She smells of abandoned hatchling, and I need to know she is safe before I can focus on finding the truth of what happened. She was alone in a storm,"_ Suicune said stiffly, suppressing a low growl at the thought.

At her words, both monarchs and guards straightened. To abandon a hatchling was a crime, and the prophesied Chosen One should not be treated in such a manner. For a hatchling to make a Vow out of sheer distress meant something was terribly wrong. Untrained aura would only make things worse. The king motioned to one of the guards, and Suicune bent her legs to let the Lucario gather up the hatchling, to clean her up and put her to bed.

" _She will be cared for,"_ the king said firmly, _"and taught properly. You have my word that the Chosen One will be protected and nurtured while in our care."_

Nodding gratefully, Suicune watched the hatchling be carried off. _"You have my thanks, old friend. I must return to the tower and inform Lady Ho-oh of this, but I will visit soon. Please let the hatchling know that I will be bringing her a gift the next time I see her."_ With that, the Legendary called upon her wind and vanished from the palace, no longer restricted with a passenger.

There was much to be done.

XxXxX

Six months after Suicune had delivered Ash to the Lucario Kingdom, the girl had proven herself to be a hard worker with a stubborn streak that made her never satisfied with _just_ learning something; she had to master it before she let herself move on to the next lesson. The Lucario in charge of training her in aura, martial arts, meditation, and education were all more than impressed by her determination. Her lack of voice meant nothing in the face of her willpower.

It was unfortunate that her Vow of Silence could not be undone, but it was possible that in the future she would meet a Legendary capable of removing it for her, or at least altering it so she might speak even for brief amounts of time. Until then, she was taught how to communicate with her aura. So far, she could only share emotions and vague sensations through physical touch, but to the aura-sensitive Lucario it was easy to understand her. They also considered it good practice for their Riolu fosterlings, and all the hatchlings often practiced and sparred together.

They learned that Ash responded well to praise and gentle corrections, and that even well-meant teasing could send her into a depressed state that wrecked havoc on her control over her aura. This led the Lucario to the correct conclusion that she had been bullied, and that had been part of the reason her aura formed a Vow. Despite this, with the proper encouragement she was quick to bounce back.

During the fifth month, Ash gave some of the healers permission to use their aura to see her memories, which revealed what happened that fateful day at the bay. It also revealed the other reason for her Vow; the terrible thing she said to her mother that day, the last thing she'd said to her in her emotional state. The rest of that month focused on teaching the little girl the ability to let go of the past, and to control her emotions in high-stress situations. At the beginning of the sixth month, Ash requested via a written note an apology letter she wrote be delivered to her mother, because by this point she realized that Delia was most definitely worried about her.

The king agreed, and included a letter of his own when the messenger was chosen. While it was necessary to let Delia know where her daughter was (although not the exact location, because the Lucario Kingdom was a secret, sacred place), it was far more important that Ash remain here to master her powers. She would never be able to do so in Pallet Town, even with a tutor, simply because of the negative things Ash associated with the place.

Barely a week after the messenger left, Suicune returned, with her promised gift. As Ash had been told of Suicune's part in her situation, the girl was excited to meet the Legendary she thought of as her savior. Suicune's gift came in several parts; the first was a lovely, plush doll of Xerneas, which Ash recognized from her lessons on Legendary Pokemon around the world. The next was a luxurious travel cloak, a deep blue with the inside lining woven from the velvety fur of Suicune's own mane, oversized so that she could grow into it and use it when she began her Pokemon Journey, and release the darted hem as she got older. The last was a pair of gloves the Legendary explained were often used to help young Aura Guardians with learning to control their powers. The gloves were fingerless, going just above Ash's wrists (they would grow with her), white with beautiful blue crystals fixed to the backs so they sat atop Ash's hands when they were palm-down. Like the cloak, they were indestructible, and could be cleaned with a burst of aura.

Ash shared her gratitude with an aura-infused hug, sharing the emotions 'grateful', 'precious', and 'protective'. Easily understanding, Suicune promised to visit every now and then, and also to bring her brothers to meet Ash. In the meantime, she encouraged Ash to keep working hard at her lessons.

As the Lucario had learned to expect by this time, Ash doubled her efforts. By the time a year had passed, she had finished what was essentially a high school equivalent of schooling at the age of six. Quite the opposite of her fears, Ash was a brilliant girl, only she had a very unique way of thinking, so normal teaching methods were ineffective on her. Luckily for her, her Lucario teachers were well-equipped to handle that, and under their care she thrived.

Multiple meditation breaks a day, combined with several physical training sessions, broke up the monotony of book work and kept her fit and focused. By the beginning of her second year in the Lucario Kingdom, she began spending several days a week helping out specific Lucario around the palace, and the territory. She began learning the art of cooking, and studying various forms of medicine under the head healer. She also was allowed to tag along on the occasional patrol, as practice in using her aura sight ability, and interacting with other Pokemon.

All of the mature Lucario agreed that she was a natural at manipulating her aura, but she had larger reserves than normal, which meant her control was taking longer to improve. The gloves Suicune gave her helped, of course, but it was important that Ash learned proper control on her own, too.

In the evenings, the king and queen often told Ash of the many legends and forgotten history of the world, of Legendary and Mythical Pokemon, of Pokemon culture. Etiquette, as well, for that was a key component of life in the Lucario Kingdom. It was during those lessons that they began to teach Ash of her destined role in the world, as the Chosen One. Of what that meant, the dangers and responsibilities, and how she would be expected to handle them.

The silent but still expressive child accepted the burden of her fate with grace. She loved Pokemon, had learned to cherish the bonds she could make with them; it was only natural that she'd do her best to protect them.

XxXxX

Back in Pallet Town, the years hadn't been so peaceful. The night Ashka Ketchum disappeared shook the entire town, as nobody had actually thought Gary's bullying (though few had admitted to themselves what it was) would result in a child going missing. Within a week the truth had come out, with Gary and his gang panicking as they realized just what they might have done, and finally admitting the truth of their actions. The school teachers too, for having known but done nothing. It was one of the rare times the townspeople saw Professor Oak's fury, as he expected better of his grandson and neighbors, expected compassion instead of their cruelty.

By the second week, when the search parties still came up empty-handed, it was obvious that Delia Ketchum was devastated. Basically a single mother, her baby was all she had, and after learning that her daughter had been telling the truth she was overwhelmed with guilt. If only she had listened, instead of accusing her baby girl of lying… She was convinced it was all her fault. Gossip gave way to pity. First the poor woman's husband vanished, then her daughter, but none could have expected what happened next.

Four months after Ash went missing, Red Ketchum returned to Pallet Town after years of top-secret missions with the G-Men of Kanto. As soon as he saw Delia, he knew something was wrong, and upon seeing her husband the woman burst into tears, barely able to force out an explanation. Red renewed the search immediately, going so far as to ask his old friend, Lance Blackthorn, to help. They widened the search area, but still nothing, even as the months passed by.

Crushed by the possibility that their child was lost forever, Red and Delia made the difficult decision to move away from Pallet. Delia couldn't stand the sight of Gary, and Red didn't want his wife to waste away even farther in such a painful place. At Lance's suggestion, they moved to Blackthorn City in Johto.

Ten months after Ash went missing, a Lucario showed up in Pallet Town, asking for one Delia Ketchum. Professor Oak hurried to meet this rare Pokemon that could actually speak to humans, and was shocked when it claimed to be carrying a letter from Ash to her mother. Hopeful, he told the Lucario where the Ketchum family had relocated to.

It took another few months for the Lucario to arrive at Blackthorn City (traveling between regions, even with aura-enhanced abilities, took quite a bit of time on foot), quickly pointed to the Ketchum's new residence. There, it first handed over Ash's letter to Delia. Recognizing her daughter's handwriting, the woman opened the letter with bated breath, her husband reading over her shoulder.

 _Dear mommy,_

 _I'm sorry for what I said before running away. I was upset that everybody always believes Gary even though he was always saying mean things and pushing me, I don't hate you. I was wrong and that was very bad of me to say._

 _Suicune found me that night and took me to the Lucario Kingdom. They told me I can use aura, and that because I was so upset my aura reacted, and I made a Vow of Silence on accident. I can't talk anymore, but I have lots of nice Lucario teaching me how to use my aura instead of my words to_ _come communa_ _communicate. They're teaching me all kinds of things, like how to control my aura, history, maps, and math. They're very smart!_

 _I miss you lots, but I really need to learn control. I don't want to make any more Vows on accident. I love you!_

 _Ash_

 _PS: I'll ask the king and queen of the Lucario Kingdom if you can come visit soon. It's a secret place, but maybe if you close your eyes the whole trip they'll bring you here._

Delia let out a sob, slumping in her chair. Her baby was alive, even if she didn't know where.

" _I apologize for the delay in delivery, Lady Delia,"_ the Lucario said solemnly with a bow, startling the parents. _"We were not aware you moved away from Pallet Town, so I went there first. That letter was written six months into Lady Ashka's stay with us. There is also a letter for you, from our king._ "

Red took this one, sliding a thumb under the wax seal and unfolding the letter.

 _To the parents of Ashka Ketchum,_

 _I realize that this letter should have been sent the moment Suicune brought her to us, but at the time it appeared that the hatchling would be safer without others knowing her whereabouts. We were uncertain of what conditions brought her to us, you see, for her appearance that night was rather painful for us to take in; she was covered in dirt and scratches that still bled even after the long journey, and had the scent of an abandoned hatchling. However, Lady Ashka recently revealed to us what happened, and how it got to the point of her wishing to get away from Pallet Town._

 _As I'm sure she included in her letter, Lady Ashka has the ability to use aura. It is vital that she learn to control it properly, as in moments of great distress aura can and will seek to help its user, but without being guided it can be dangerous. As her unintentional Vow of Silence sealed her voice, we believed it prudent to begin training her immediately. I have no doubts that she will one day be an Aura Guardian of great power and kindness._

 _She is a very smart hatchling, and has taken to her lessons like a Pidgey to the air. I've no doubt you wish to see her, so I have instructed the messenger to arrange transport for you, so long as you swear to secrecy. The Lucario Kingdom is a place that must remain out of sight, so to speak, for various reasons. I hope to hear from you._

 _King Lucario, of the Lucario Kingdom_

After letting his wife read the letter, Red turned to the Lucario, that had been waiting patiently on the porch. Studying it carefully, he gathered his composure and spoke.

"How soon can we get transportation to your kingdom?"

" _As soon as you can get to Sinnoh, sir. The Lake Guardians will ensure an escort is there to greet you."_

It didn't even take a moment for the couple to begin packing.

XxXxX

" _I see you've finished cataloging our storage rooms,"_ an elderly female Lucario smiled, accepting a clipboard from a young human child. _"Many thanks, hatchling. Have you any assignments from your other lessons?"_

Ash reached out to gently touch her mentor's forepaw. She was getting better at translating her aura into 'words' but it still took physical contact, and it was still a work in progress. _'Soon. Geography. History.'_

" _Ah, the essays. Well off you go to finish those, then, you've finished all I had for you here. Remember to keep working on your Heal Pulse, though, you've got the first stage but there's still more to master."_

Nodding, Ash bowed slightly and headed for her room, waving to the Lucario and Riolu as she passed them in the great stone hallways. At this time of year they were hosting several Rangers as well, which she greeted in a similar manner. By now the Ranger Union knew that she was training to become an Aura Guardian, and she occasionally worked with a nearby squad for basic patrolling missions.

At six years old, she had mentally and emotionally matured far more than most teenagers, thanks to her lessons with the Lucario. Meditation had taught her to control her emotions, though not to ignore them, her other lessons teaching her how to diffuse tense situations and solve problems between humans and Pokemon, as well as between Pokemon and Pokemon. Trying to help two groups of just humans get along was something she didn't have experience in, though she'd been cautioned to observe carefully when she _was_ around large groups of humans.

She was physically stronger than others of her age group, due to her martial arts training and aura training. Her eyes had also gained flecks of a light, crystal blue from the constant usage of aura, and her hair had grown out to reach her knees. The Lucario that had been assigned as her primary caretaker, as the kingdom did with their Riolu fosterlings, often tied it up in pigtails that resembled the black appendages Riolu used to sense aura.

Greeting her caretaker with a hug as she entered her room, Ash went straight for her desk. The room was spacious, with a large cushion as a bed in the far right corner covered in a set of blankets. On the left was the dresser for her clothes, and most of the walls were filled with bookshelves. There was a doorway that led to a bathroom, and then her desk beneath the window, where two sets of paper were arranged. Her essays.

Now, Ash liked learning, and she never did anything halfway, but book work was always the most draining on her, and essays were… mostly boring. She much preferred the physical lessons, but she understood the importance of regular schooling, and so tried her best not to dwell on the negatives too much.

She truly did love living in the Lucario Kingdom. She missed her mother, of course, but this was for the best. The training she received here would benefit her far more than anything in Pallet Town would have; she was learning how to survive off the land, how to heal herself and others (both with aura and without), battle tactics and strategy… this training was going to help her become someone worthy of being called the Chosen One.

To be honest, having such a destiny scared her, but thanks to the Lucario who taught her, she knew she wouldn't be alone. The Pokemon who would someday join her team would be with her the whole time, and as long as she strove to be worthy of that, she would believe in herself. She knew there were many things she'd have to do before then, as she had discussed with the king and queen, but she was determined to prepare properly.

And that required her to finish those essays.

XxXxX

" _Welcome, Lord and Lady Ketchum,"_ the Lucario king said with a respectful nod as the couple entered the throne room. _"You found the trip comfortable, I hope?"_

"Lady Suicune made sure of that," Red said, still awed at being allowed to ride one of the Legendary Beasts. He'd been _told_ that the Legendary had taken a shine to his daughter, but to actually have evidence… and the way Suicune spoke so fondly of Ash… it was something else. But now, he turned his focus to what he and his wife had come to Sinnoh for. "Forgive my rudeness, sire, but we wish to see our daughter as soon as possible."

The Lucario queen chuckled, as both Pokemon rose to their feet. _"Of course. She will be happy to see you, as well, I'm sure. Follow us, I believe that she is assisting Lucario in the Healer's Wing. She has quite the talent for it,"_ the female Lucario added.

"How has she been?" Delia asked, wringing her hands. She was nervous, still feeling guilty for not believing her daughter about the bullying. "She's stayed healthy?"

" _She's stronger than any other child her age, in most ways,"_ the king said. _"Healthy as a Rapidash, that hatchling, and ever curious."_ He led the way through the halls, nodding regally as the Riolu and Lucario bowed to him and the queen, then to their guests. It was a short trip, and soon enough they passed through a wide archway into what was undoubtedly an infirmary.

Red froze as he saw his daughter, taller then he remembered, jet black hair just like his, tied up in long pigtails almost brushing the floor, and her face pinched in concentration. Her hands were glowing a soft blue-green, held over a beat-up Meowth. Before their eyes, the cuts and bruises on the Meowth's body faded away, its fur being smoothed over and its body relaxing.

"That felt pretty good, is this some kinda heaven?" The Meowth said in a daze, shocking Red and Delia, but Ash only smiled. Reaching off to the side now that the glow was gone, she offered the feline a pair of berries, scratching it behind the ears and earning a hearty purr. Her hands glowed a pale blue where they touched fur, and the Meowth nodded. "Yea', I'll rest here. Thank ya, girlie."

With that, the feline was out like a light, and Ash tucked a blanket around it before turning away, walking towards to doorway after waving to a nearby Lucario. Then she faced forwards, and stopped, eyes widening. Red could see her shock in her eyes, so like Delia's, but before he could force himself to move she'd already bolted over. She jumped up, wrapping an arm around both of them, and Red couldn't help but drop to his knees.

"Arceus bless," he whispered, pulling his daughter and wife close. "We thought we'd lost you…"

He jolted as he _felt_ Ash's presence, not physically, something deeper than that.

' _Affection. Love. Joy.'_

"That must be the aura thing," he chuckled after getting a hold of himself, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. That was going to take some getting used to.

XxXxX

Ash's parents stayed in the Lucario Kingdom for two months, learning the details of their daughter's lessons and training. At Ash's request, nobody mentioned anything about her being the Chosen One, as she wasn't sure how her parents would respond to it. Regardless, the family was just happy to be together again.

The Meowth she had healed also stayed, having grown attached to his rescuer. She had found him collapsed in the woods during a patrol, and after a week of recovery he explained, sheepish, how he taught himself to talk like a human and walk on his hind legs for another Meowth that then rejected him. He'd intended to go to Kanto, but snuck onto the wrong plane and ended up in Sinnoh, where he'd gotten lost and finally passed out from starvation and injury.

Ash liked the unique Meowth, helping him learn to speak properly, without the accent, though it was a work in progress. They made quite the pair; a Pokemon who could speak human, and a human who couldn't speak but could understand Pokemon. She took to carrying him around, him clinging to her shoulders, as a form of both bonding and training.

His presence also eased any leftover feelings of hurt, and Ash set to rebuilding her relationship with her mother. She was shocked that her parents had moved away from Pallet Town, but it made sense. Her disappearance had caused a lot of wide-spread consequences, not just for her family. Gary had dropped his attitude entirely, thinking that he'd gone and killed Ash somehow, and the gossip mill had stopped completely. It seemed like they never realized just the sort of damage words could cause, until what looked like too late.

That made Ash think quite a bit. From what she'd been told, Gary had learned his lesson the hard way, but had been taking it even worse. And while she was still mad at him for all the things he said, she didn't want to hold that over his head forever. He was a smart kid, she realized that now, and after a lot of contemplation and meditation she pieced together what she knew of her old friend, and finally realized that he had been lonely. His parents were gone, his older sister off on her own journey, and Professor Oak was too busy to spend time with him. He'd seen a way to get attention and 'friends' by leeching off his grandfather's reputation and he'd taken it, although it wasn't a good choice.

After conveying this to her parents through aura, she wrote out her suggestion. Professor Oak had a yearly summer camp he hosted, and she wanted to go to the next one. It would help her to learn how to interact with her peers that weren't used to aura. Delia had been against it in the beginning, but after seeing her daughter's determination to go through with it, and Red and the Lucarian monarchs agreeing that Ash needed to spend more time with human children her age, she finally relented.

That also set the stage for what would become a new routine, where Ash would spend her 'school year' in the Lucario Kingdom and holidays and breaks with her parents at their new house in Johto. The two months with Meowth convinced the feline that Ash was the one he wanted as a trainer, so he allowed himself to be caught, though he spent all his time outside his Pokeball. Red was to hold onto it until Ash was old enough to become a trainer.

Not only did this idea go over well, the Lucario queen suggested that she spend her rest weekends at the Palace (her training was tiring, and Lucario of all fighting types understood the need for time to recover before continuing on) visiting different nearby towns and making friends.

Naturally, this pleased Red and Delia, who were able to accept the need for their daughter to master her aura with ease once seeing what she could do, and the added fact that Suicune volunteered to transport Ash and Meowth－who had agreed to the nickname Bagheera－back and forth. With the new plan set, Ash prepared to return to Pallet Town for the two-week summer camp. Her parents would register her once they returned home.

Ashka Ketchum was six, almost seven, and she knew that the feeling drawing her back to her birthplace was important.

XxXxX

"Ah, hello, how may I－oh Mew, is that you Ashka?" Samuel Oak's eyes glistened with tears as he threw open the door the rest of the way and knelt down, putting his hands on the young girl's shoulders, careful not to dislodge the Pokemon clinging to her back. "Thank heavens you're alive, we all thought…"

Ash offered the elderly man a smile. The professor had always been kind to her, even if he never realized what his grandson had been up to. Resting one of her hands on top of his, she let her aura pass through her skin. _'Reassurance. Contentment.'_

Her smile turned into a wide grin at the shocked look on Samuel's face, and she gently nudged Bagheera's head with her own. He knew her well enough by now to understand, and they'd already worked this arrangement out.

"She's glad ta see ya again, Professor," Bagheera said cheerfully, and Ash could feel his amusement when the poor Professor could only stare at the talking feline. "Also, due ta certain circumstances, she can't use her voice ta talk ta ya, only her aura, but I can help her out with that, if ya have questions."

"I－b-but－what? A talking Meowth?!" The Professor stammered, eyes lighting up at what was certainly a once-in-a-lifetime discovery.

"Name's Bagheera, I'm Ashka's partner," he introduced himself with a little flourish of his paw, earning a snort from the girl. Her friend was a little dramatic at times. "We're here for the summer camp, ya know."

"We were just as surprised, Samuel," Red offered from behind Ash, finally drawing the professor's attention to the girl's parents. "He's very unique. Anyways, Ashka wanted us to come early."

Taking that as her cue, Ash focused, still having trouble using aura to convey actual words. A power born of the soul worked best with concepts and sensations, not so much language, but she made do.

' _Where is Gary? I wish to speak with him.'_

Taking a moment to process the sudden request, and its method of delivery, Samuel's shoulders slumped, radiating exhaustion, worry, and grief. Ash frowned at that; looked like Gary had taken things even harder than she'd thought. Samuel looked every bit his age as he spoke, eyes pleading. "He's up in his room… when nobody could find you, he… he really regrets it. Please don't be too hard on him."

' _I won't. He's suffered enough,'_ Ash said, and she knew it was true. _'I wish to make up with him. I realize now that he was lonely, too.'_

That startled the professor, but the brilliant man was quick to realize was she meant, guilt clouding his features. Holding back a sigh, Ash gently patted his hand before slipping out of his grasp and into the lab. She remembered how to get to the connected house, from her days as Gary's closest playmate. Trotting up the stairs, footsteps silent thanks to Lucario's training, she sought out the dark, depressed aura. Gary was in his room, aura sluggish, so he was probably not doing anything but he wasn't asleep.

In all honesty, his aura felt heavy, murky and _wrong_ , and it was disturbing to Ash, who had gotten used to the crystal-clear auras of the Pokemon she had lived with for so long. She shared her unease and its source with Bagheera, who nuzzled her face affectionately. Taking comfort in his presence, she stretched her senses farther, wincing at the crushing loneliness radiating from Gary. Even his heavy, long-held guilt was almost drowned out by it.

Not allowing herself any more hesitation, Ash opened Gary's bedroom door. The light was off, the window covered with heavy drapes, and it smelled stale, like a sort of sickness had settled down to plant roots. The boy didn't even respond to the sound of the door opening even though she knew he was awake. Feeling Bagheera's paws tighten on her shoulders slightly, Ash moved forward.

Gary looked terrible. There were dark bags under his eyes and he was sickly-pale, far too thin for someone his age. His eyes, which used to be a bright, glittering green, now looked dull and more grayish. He hadn't seen her yet, and she took a moment to look at the boy who changed her life.

The arrogance was gone, but so was the fire-y determination that used to shine from his eyes. Void of life, he was barely a husk of his old self－even the milder version that had been her first friend. Seeing him like this was saddening, but she hoped to fix that.

She tapped his shoulder in a slow, deliberate motion. Gary seemed to instinctively curl inwards before he saw her, and froze like a Deerling in headlights. Then he began shaking his head, mouth opening and closing as whatever color was left drained from his face, leaving him breathing shallowly and panting. That in itself was concerning, but worse was the almost violent way his aura seemed to reject her presence.

From the lectures on mind healing she'd had to listen to as part of her training, she figured he probably thought he was having a nightmare, had been having them for some time, and that she was likely a common feature in what were no doubt relentless, tortured nights. The human mind's worst enemy was often itself, after all.

Saddened, Ash knew she couldn't let him withdraw any more than that. With the speed born of over a year of training, she took his hand in a gentle but firm grip, and focused her aura, taking some slow, deep breaths to help generate enough calm to transfer through the temporary bond she was creating. It took nearly three full minutes for Gary's breathing to steady, and his aura to relax enough for her to properly communicate with him.

' _It's alright.'_

Gary shook his head, close to tears. "No, no, I'm sorry, I never meant－"

' _It's alright,'_ she sent again, more firmly this time, increasing the amount of her own aura she was pushing into his body. _'I know. I understand.'_ Concentrating, she took a moment to settle herself on the bed next to him, kneeling on the mattress so she wasn't awkwardly stretching over it. Seeing that Gary wasn't responding, she sighed and pulled him into a hug. He went rigid, aura rippling with uncertainty and even a bit of fear.

When she'd started learning the more complicated parts of communicating using her aura, her Lucario teachers had impressed the importance of letting nature take its course when trying to form certain types of bonds. It was the same with healing; if the target's aura rejected her, it was going to be far harder to get the job done. But Ash wasn't a quitter, and she had a stubborn streak like none other.

So she called on her larger-than-normal reserves of aura, and overpowered Gary's.

Let it be known that that's really not recommended, unless in dire circumstances, for a variety of reasons. For one, it could harm the other being if the user wasn't careful, and second, there were a large number of unpredictable side effects. In this specific case, the sheer amount of Ash's aura partially overrode her intent and the bond created to help heal Gary's emotional trauma was a little more permanent than what Ash was expecting. Not that she particularly cared, because she was a dedicated healer and she could _feel_ that her 'treatment' was working, but she finally realized what her mentors actually meant.

She was fast-healing the worst of Gary's damaged aura, but in the process was fusing part of it with her own to stabilize it. And she couldn't stop, or she risked permanently damaging Gary's soul, which meant that he and she would be connected in some way from now on. Which hadn't been her goal at all, but she wasn't cruel enough to back out at this point.

For the next half hour, she patched up his emotional and mental wounds, until it was safe to pull her aura back into her own body. Then she waited for his mind to finish processing what his soul had just been through.

"... Ash…?"

She let her hand rest on his forearm. _'I'm here.'_

Later, Gary would deny crying, but in that moment he just clung to her and sobbed. She let him.

XxXxX

After several hours of calming Gary and alternating using aura and Bagheera's translation skills to explain where she' been, Ash was relieved to see that her friend－how he'd used to be, a real friend though a very snarky and slightly arrogant one－was back to a healthy state. He was still being clingy, but that was mostly due to the new bond, which would settle soon enough. Gary had regained some of that spark she had missed, rapidly questioning about Bagheera's ability to speak human, what _exactly_ living in the Lucario Kingdom was like, and how long she was staying.

Before she had come, he'd refused to even consider going to the summer camp, which he was quick to rectify once he learned that it was part of why she'd returned. The look on Samuel Oak's face when his grandson darted downstairs, vibrant and loud and _Gary_ , was something Ash would never forget.

"We'll be staying in one of the guest rooms, Samuel offered to host us during the camp," Delia told her once she'd taken a few steadying breaths. Seeing Gary was hard on her, but Ash knew that because _she_ had forgiven Gary, so would her mother. Eventually. "I think I'll make everyone a snack, heaven knows Samuel can only make ramen and order pizza."

Ash nodded, watching Delia practically flee for the kitchen, and shared a look with Red. He nodded, following his wife after ruffling his daughter's hair, and Ash trailed after Gary into the living room.

"Here, I have a book of Sinnoh Pokemon, tell me which ones you've seen already." He'd already pulled the heavy volume off the bookshelf, letting it thud onto the coffee table. She was pretty sure he had no idea about the bond, how it was driving him to stay close to her and constantly buzzing, seeking feedback and resonance without pause. She figured she'd just endure it, and obligingly knelt on the carpet as Gary opened the book.

She kept a hand on his wrist, using the contact to let him know which Pokemon on the page she'd met before, and Bagheera putting in his own opinions on them. The Meowth was a funny one, light sarcasm born of wit and with a retort always on the tip of his tongue. Ash really couldn't have asked for a better Pokemon partner. He was also very good at breaking any tension that built up, which helped whenever Gary began to get a little self conscious being the only human speaking.

As there was a full week until the summer camp, Ash spent the time rebuilding her friendship with Gary, and keeping up with her training with meditation and practicing the _katas_ , she'd been taught. She also forced the professor to take some time off and spend time with Gary, who made the most of that by learning about his grandfather's research and helping out where he could, so those two began to mend their strained relationship as well.

As the auras around her began to clear and lighten, Ash became noticeably more energetic, though it was typically written off as her being excited about the camp. Which she was, of course, but it was easier to be excited when she wasn't weighed down by dark, depressed auras. Seeing her so upbeat helped Delia to start tolerating Gary's presence again, so that was yet another bonus.

By the time the camp started, Gary's need to be around Ash almost constantly had waned some, the bond beginning to settle. It still drove him to be a bit of a brat and try to monopolize her time when it came to interacting with the other camp-goers, but that was pretty easily managed, especially when they met Serena Yvonne.

She was painfully shy, and after much urging revealed that she hadn't even wanted to come because she was afraid of Pokemon. Gary took that as a challenge, and commandeered Bagheera's assistance in getting Serena used to interacting with Pokemon. Meanwhile, Ash just sat back and watched, amused, occasionally stepping in when the other girl got too overwhelmed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid Gary and his dumb group," Ash muttered to herself as she trudged back to her house, miserable in the harsh winter wind. It wasn't snowing, never did in Pallet Town, but it was still cold enough to make having to walk a bad thing. Of course _Gary_ never had to, he got whatever he wanted including car rides from _strangers_ who didn't know that he was actually a spoiled brat.

Sighing, the seven-year-old gave the small, innocent seeming house she lived in with her mother a wary look. She didn't know what kind of day it was, but if she dawdled it would likely go bad quickly anyways. That would make her soul mate worry, and she hated doing that to them.

Her Mark was bigger than any of the others she'd seen in her short life, a black, serpentine, dragon-like creature with golden eyes and matching rings on its sides. It coiled around her body, head over her heart. Some parts of it shimmered a crimson red, one of her favorite colors, and it hummed silently with the connection to her soul mate.

"I'm back," she said quietly as she shut the door behind her, eyes sweeping across the living room. There were glass bottles scattered over the floor, enough for Ash to relax slightly. A quick and stealthy check of the couch showed that Delia was passed out, a half-full bottle still in her hand. Resisting the urge to sigh, afraid to wake her mother, Ash set to cleaning up. The empty bottles went in a cardboard box in the pantry, after being rinsed out, and luckily there'd been no spills.

Then the child began to pull ingredients out of the fridge and pantry, for a soup that would be light enough for her mother to keep down after all that drinking. Delia scared her sometimes, but Ash knew things were only this bad because her mother's soul mate－her father－had vanished four years ago, and the woman couldn't find or even sense him through her Mark. He wasn't dead, or at least Ash didn't think so, but it was still a terrible thing to think about.

If Ash's soul mate ever cut her off from their bond, she was afraid she might end up the same. Maybe worse, since her Mark was so much bigger, which meant her bond with them was stronger than most. They were always there, a faint presence in the back of her mind.

She knew her soul mate was older than her, could tell by the way they felt, but she didn't care. Nobody ever said soul mates _had_ to get married or anything. She would be happy if hers just wanted to be friends, which she sort of knew they did. They always sent over waves of fondness, whenever they were both focusing on their bond. They always sounded happy to talk to her. Speaking of…

 _Hello, little one._

Hiding a smile as she watched the soup, Ash let her fingers brush over the dragon's face, just visible under the collar of her shirt. _Hello, dragon._ She'd been calling them that since her Mark first appeared. She had to wonder what their Mark looked like, if her nickname was inspired by it at all.

 _How are you?_

 _Cold,_ she replied, focusing on the sensation of the winter wind from earlierfor a moment. _I can't wait for spring._

There was a rumbling sensation, that made her think of laughter but also a sympathetic smile. _Me too, little one. Dragons are not fond of the cold_.

She snorted at that, having just had a lesson recently that went over the type advantages of Pokemon. The sound was a bit too loud, as Delia awoke with a groan. Cringing, Ash scrambled to get a cup of cool water and some Aspirin, cautiously approaching her mother, who looked terrible. There were bags under the woman's eyes, which were bloodshot and distant, her face pale and sunken.

 _Little one?_ It was the same concern, every time she accidentally let her fear of and for her mother slip through to the bond. Her soul mate never pushed, but they'd been trying to get her to tell them more about her home life. She hated not wanting to say anything, but… Delia still needed her.

 _It's fine,_ she insisted, even as the woman took the water and pills with shaky hands. Not a terrible day, then, so long as she didn't mess anything up. Still, the guilt pushed her to give her soul mate something, if only to not make it seem like she was trying to hide anything, she just didn't want her soul mate to worry so much. _My mother is just feeling sick, is all. I was trying not to make too much noise._

 _I see. Is this common, then?_

… _Sort of. Some days are worse than others, but she's… trying._ She hadn't attempted to kill herself, at any rate, and from what she'd read it was a real possibility in her mother's situation.

"... Ash?" Delia croaked. She didn't sound angry, which was a good sign, though the confusion wasn't all that much better.

"I'm making some soup for you, Mom, just relax," was all Ash could say, waiting until Delia had sunk back down to the couch cushions before turning off the main light, leaving only the dim lamp in the corner. It was better to avoid worsening the hangover. She retreated to the kitchen, throat suddenly tight. She hated having to be the one to hold Delia together, but she had no other choice. She couldn't abandon her.

 _Is she being treated for her sickness, little one?_

A spike of bitterness escaped before Ash could shove it down. _She drinks, does that count?_ The instant, overwhelming response made her stumble, but fortunately she hadn't been holding anything.

 _Let me help you, little one, you shouldn't have to deal with this alone._

 _I have you, don't I? It's fine, I can handle it. I'm fine._

Ash wished she could believe her own words.

XxXxX

Having to hide one's home life from both a soul mate and the rest of town for years on end was tiring, to say the least. It never got any easier for Ash, who struggled in school from the stress and how much extra work she had to do. Since Delia was… indisposed most of the time, Ash had to take care of all the housework and shopping and cooking, all on top of dealing with classwork, homework, and _Gary_.

His bullying was getting worse, and Ash found herself having to hide bruises from him shoving her into doors and walls. She never said anything, because she knew that nobody would believe her if she told them that their precious Gary Oak did it. He was too popular and smart, had the teachers practically eating out of his hand.

If Ash was being honest with herself, she knew that going on a Pokemon journey was her only chance of escaping this hell that was the majority of her life. The only problem was what to do about Delia; she couldn't just _leave_ her, the woman would be dead within a month. And if she told Professor Oak what had been going on, if he even believed her, she'd probably just get tossed into Viridian City's foster care system, which was basically a dead end. She didn't have the grades to get a sponsor, in that case. So really, she wouldn't be able to go. She was trapped.

The only thing keeping her sane and putting one foot in front of the other was her soul mate, who, despite her repeated refusals of help, still tried to be there for her however they could. The only reason they didn't try to track her down was because of the promise Ash had begged them to make. They wouldn't tell each other names or where they lived, until Ash was able to meet them halfway. She was already younger then them, she refused to be a burden too.

So she just kept trudging along, no closer to a solution than she'd been at six. By age nine, she was run down and worn out enough for it to be so painfully obvious that even her teachers were trying to take it easy on her. Which only made Gary and his gang of fellow bullies go after her that much more for being 'so stupid that the teachers pitied her'. She was so _done_ with that damned boy's shit. She was _this close_ to breaking his nose.

"I'm going to have the most awesome starter," Gary boasted, just a few months before his tenth birthday. He was being loud on purpose, something that only aggravated the migraine Ash had been nursing for nearly a week. She hadn't been able to get much sleep, as Delia had been shower-drinking at midnight and needed someone to make sure she didn't drown herself.

The heavy mix of stress, pain, and sudden flare of irritation and frustration alerted her dragon that something was wrong, and despite the fact that they usually refrained from using their bond while she was in school, they reached out.

 _What's the matter, little one?_

The warm affection drowned out their concern for her somewhat, enough that she felt tears burn at the corners of her eyes. They were always being forced to worry about her, because she was too weak, too helpless to get out of this mess on her own. The guilt felt like a hot, heavy weight in her gut.

Knowing that Gary would be looking for a reaction to his boasting, she held back her tears, cleared her face of emotion, and asked the teacher if she could use the bathroom before class started. She waited until she was out of sight to start running, her guilt growing even as her dragon begged her to tell them what was going on.

 _Wait,_ she managed, not wanting to be out in the open when she broke down. The bond settled almost instantly, her soul mate not wanting to push and cause any more stress. Sniffling when she realized that she'd probably been causing _them_ stress, since they had always been aware of her struggles, even if not the details, she ducked into the last stall of the girl's bathroom, the one that nobody used because the light didn't work but it was still clean enough to collapse on the floor.

Only once she was sure that she was alone did she let the tears fall, careful to muffle the sound of her sobs with the sleeves of her oversized, thrift store sweater. For the first time, she let her self-created barriers fall, allowing her soul mate to feel all the bitterness, the helplessness, the constant wariness that kept her on edge in the presence of everyone, _especially_ her mother. How she was jealous of all the other kids for being able to be kids and go on journeys when she would be forced to stay back just to ensure that her mother didn't kill herself, either on purpose or by accident.

How she was so tired of having to be her own mother's parent, of walking on eggshells because she never knew if Delia was going to be safe to be around, of taking care of literally everything. Of never getting enough sleep or food to eat or just time for herself, the pain she was in from both exhuastion migraines and Gary's bullying. How she just wanted stupid Gary to leave her alone. How she was so afraid of saying anything because she didn't know what would happen to her if somebody did decide to take Delia away.

How she hated making her dragon worry about her constantly, because she was just a mess.

By the time her soul mate had managed to sort out the sudden rush of emotions and the imprinted memories attached to them, Ash's migraine had worsened to the point that she could barely see, black spots appearing in her vision. The pressure in her head and behind her eyes felt like it was about to explode.

 _Oh god… How could… my little one, this can't go on. Please, you need to tell me where to find you, I can't sit back and let her do this to you. She is not your responsibility, these burdens are not for you to bear. Tell me where you are,_ they pleaded, and Ash whimpered. _Please. I want to help you, I need to know that you'll be safe. I can help, I can come to you quickly, I promise. You just have to let me._

Gasping for breath between sobs, Ash clenched her eyes shut, pressing her head between her hands. Her soul mate felt devastated, a tangle of guilt and anger not towards her, a sort of heartbreak that make her tears flow even faster. If her never asking for help did this to them… _Okay,_ she finally relented. Her entire being feeling drained and hollow, the sudden bursting of the dam leaving her empty and even more exhausted than before. _Okay._

A cool flow of relief from her soul mate, then an expectant silence.

 _Pallet Town,_ she told them, even her 'voice' in the bond feeling and sounding hoarse. _I'm in the school in Pallet Town. My name's… Ash Ketchum, if… if that helps you find me._

 _I'm on my way._ They strengthened the bond, making Ash feel like she was being surrounded with warmth, almost like a hug－something the girl hadn't had in a very long time.

She latched onto the feeling, trying to ignore everything else. Her outburst was mercifully short, if intense, her tears drying sticky on her pale face. When a teacher came looking for her, she didn't even have the energy to respond, instead staring dully at the floor. The nurse had to crawl beneath the stall door to unlock it and carry the girl to her office.

"－any idea what's going on?"

"No, I've never seen her like this, its－"

"－call her mother?"

"I… when was the last time you even saw Delia?"

Going rigid at the name, Ash's lungs had difficulty expanding, only slight gasps able to bring in more air. The warmth enveloping her increased, a faint sense of panicked urgency behind it.

 _You need to calm down, little one, I'm almost there. Five minutes, just hang on for five more minutes, okay?_

Nodding jerkily, belatedly remembering to respond with a vague agreement through the bond, Ash desperately searched for something to distract herself until her dragon arrived. She found it in the wide eyes of the adults in front of her.

"Is that a soul Mark? It's huge!"

"I'd be more concerned with the fact that it's glowing," another, one of the teachers for the older classes, a woman with blonde hair and green eyes, replied, kneeling down in front of Ash. "Hey, sweetie, are you feeling any better? Would you like some water?"

After a moment's hesitation, Ash slowly nodded. The first teacher grabbed a water bottle from the nurse's fridge, opening it for her before handing it over. Ash drank slowly, breathing still uneven, eyes struggling to focus on the teacher she only barely knew.

"You know your Mark is glowing? Do you know why?" The woman asked, voice soft.

"I got upset," Ash whispered, unable to tell the whole truth to a stranger. "I got upset, and my dragon was worried, they said they were going to come check on me. They said they'd be here soon."

The teacher looked both fascinated and troubled. "You can talk to each other? That must be nice. Are they coming here, to the school?"

Nodding, Ash curled her hands into fists on her knees, trying not to show how badly she was shaking. Her Mark felt hot, though not unbearably so, a tugging sensation towards one direction making her breath catch. That must mean her dragon was close, so close…!

"... Does anyone know why the Champion is here?" The principal asked from around the corner.

XxXxX

Ash didn't care that people were staring, only clung to her soul mate as he carried her, face buried in his shoulder. An Officer Jenny walked beside them, quietly talking with Lance, voices low and serious. Ash was so tired, but she couldn't even think about sleeping, not when her mother was finally going to be confronted about her behavior.

That, coupled with the revelation that her soul mate, her dragon, was the current Champion, was very nearly too much for her to handle. Anxiety welled up within her, only eased by a warm hand on her back, but she knew she had to see this through.

Ash didn't hate her mother. Feared her sometimes, yes, was angry with the woman for abandoning her in favor of being drunk all the time, but Ash couldn't hate her. Even so, she curled up, away from the house, when they reached it. This didn't go unnoticed, and Lance held her tighter, their bond thrumming as he assured her that he would keep her safe.

Officer Jenny knocked on the door, waiting a minute before knocking again.

"She won't answer," Ash muttered, a silent request having Lance letting her down, but keeping a hand on her shoulder. She opened the door, hesitating before going inside. She knew that this would change everything. It already had, with meeting her dragon in person, seeing how much he cared, but this… she might have to leave Pallet Town. And she didn't know where she would have to go.

Walking inside on shaky legs, she winced at the sight of half a dozen bottles thrown haphazardly onto the carpet. Lance abruptly narrowed their bond, but not before Ash sensed his angered dismay. Tiptoeing around the edge of the living room, she couldn't help but sniffle a bit at the sight of Delia passed out on the couch. It was so… normal. And she hated that.

"... Gotta say, I'm already not liking this," Officer Jenny sighed. "How often is she like this, kid?"

"... Every day," Ash replied, reluctantly. "But it's better when she's asleep, 'cause if she's not she's either mad, or just… not really here, trying to chase her broken bond. That's worse."

Lance exhaled sharply, and ran his fingers through her hair for a few moments. "I'm going to need you to pack your things, little one. Your mother needs help that you can't give her, and you can't stay here with her like this, it's only hurting you both. Where's you room?"

 _Where will I go?_ She asked through their bond, bone-deep resignation making her shoulders slump. She just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't, not yet.

 _I'll call in some favors. I know Lt. Surge personally, he's qualified to foster you while we get this sorted out. He'll look after you._

Surge? The _Gym Leader_? Blinking rapidly, though logically she knew they knew each other if only through work, she made a movement towards the stairs. He said to pack, focus on the direction. "Upstairs," she said, answering his earlier question. He pressed a black, metallic cube into her hands.

"Storage unit," he explained softly. "Just tap the blue button with whatever you need to pack. I'll be here when you finish." _Call me if you need me._

Ash didn't have much. Since she'd been having to run the household (including depositing her mother's monthly social security checks, paying bills, budgeting for food and ordering Delia's alcohol online for delivery so the woman didn't blow all the monthly money on buying bottles in town, etc) she never bought anything for herself unless it was absolutely necessary. Even then, she only got what was cheapest and functional. The League posters most kids her age had were only painful reminders of things she thought she could never have, so she'd never gotten any. No plushies or toys, except a small shoebox with the only surviving pair of stuffed Pikachu and Charmander from infancy.

It didn't take her long to pack. Two trash bags of clothes and bedding later, she added the old shoebox and she was done. Everything else she owned was in her backpack, which was with Lance. Trying to ignore the way her vision blurred at the situation, she swiped at her sore eyes and went back downstairs, the officer sharing a dark look with Lance before turning to her.

"I'm going to call an ambulance to take your mother to a special care center," Jenny informed her. "She'll get the help she needs there. Your soul mate, here－"－she looked at Lance as she spoke, face unreadable－"－is going to take you to Vermilion City. You should be visited by a case worker either tomorrow or the day after, they'll have to ask you a crap ton of questions about what's been going on, but it shouldn't be too hard. Then we'll figure out what happens next."

Nodding mutely, Ash absently reached up to grab her dragon's hand, relaxing a bit when he squeezed her own gently. _Will you visit?_

 _Of course, little one._ "Let's get you to Surge," he said aloud, guiding her out of the house while Officer Jenny just gave Delia a look of mixed pity and contempt. _I'm sorry, little one. I should have insisted on helping sooner…_

 _Don't be._ Ash pressed her forehead to his side for a second. _I… was too stubborn. I never thought of getting her help, I was just being stupid._

 _No. You were scared of an uncertain future, and despite how mature you were forced to become, you are still a child. You are not to blame._

Ash didn't quite agree, but by then she was too busy staring in awe at the Dragonite he had released, the powerful Pokemon looking her over before reaching down to pat her head. She'd never had the chance to see a real Dragon type up close before.

It occurred to her that Surge was a Gym Leader. Maybe… maybe she might get to go on a journey after all.

XxXxX

Lance and Surge were talking off to the side, though her dragon kept one golden eye on her constantly. Sending him what amounted to the emotional equivalent of an exasperated eye roll, Ash tiredly looked around the large house that she was apparently going to be staying in from her seat at the long kitchen table. She'd been told to sit and eat the first thing after Dragonite had flown them here.

What few knew was that Emmett Surge, aside from being an war veteran and Gym Leader, essentially ran a group home for foster kids. A number of them went on to become trainers for his Gym, others helped care for the Gym Pokemon, and the rest split off to do whatever other careers they found interesting. Currently there were seven, with her making eight, that she was supposed to meet the next day.

Several small Electric type Pokemon wandered about the house, presumably belonging to some of the other kids. Ash stared at what looked to the the Electric type version of a Ponyta curiously, the little gray and white pony nestled deeply into a blanket-cushioned basket. It looked like it was asleep, but its ears were twitching as the two men talked, showing that it was awake and listening. Ash wondered what type of Pokemon it was.

 _Come here, little one._ Lance sounded fatigued, but slightly amused.

Getting to her feet, Ash trotted over, having to crane her neck back in order to see Surge's face; the man was massive, a literal giant. At least Lance was only about three feet taller than she was.

"Welcome to the House, runt," Surge addressed her for the first time. Contrary to his public persona, she'd found that he was much less abrasive than rumored when he was in the house. "Champ here gave me the rundown, and I'll tell you up front that once a kid comes here, chances are you stay here until you either go on a journey or join the Gym for a while. You passed your W1 exams, right?"

Ash nodded. The W1 exams were basically the pretest for trainer licenses, and if one got a sponsor after passing a kid could get what was called a provisional license. It basically meant that a kid could own and train up to two Pokemon, but couldn't travel or participate in official battles until they earned their full license. The W1 exams were also used as a 'checkpoint' of sorts for education, if a student transferred schools in the year before they turned ten.

"Good. The kids here are all home schooled, but if you want you can sign up for elective classes at the local academy. Low grades means you lose that privilege though, so no slacking off on studying. I'll give you the full introduction tomorrow. Where's all your stuff?"

She lifted the storage unit, glancing at her dragon. _You need this back, right?_

 _Yes, it's a temporary League issue._

Oblivious to their silent communication (telepathic bonds were rare, from what she'd read), Surge nodded. "Alright, follow me. The girls' rooms are all on the right side of the second floor," he said as he led the way up the stairs. The doors all had a square, foot-wide whiteboard with a small container or colored markers on the left. Three of them had names written at the top, with different handwriting beneath with things like 'don't forget to wash your sheets tomorrow' and 'remember to find your library books before Friday' written.

"This one will be your room, go ahead and unpack. Write your name on your board when you're done, then get ready for bed, you need the rest. Lance, I'll be downstairs." With that, Surge left, and Ash fiddled with the storage unit as she slowly entered the room.

 _It's big,_ she noted with a little surprise. The ceilings were high, and the bed was raised on a platform nearly four feet tall. The platform itself extended into a desk, a set of shelves, and drawers. There was a package of new, white sheets on the mattress, and from where she stood she could see a plain gray comforter folded up in the empty closet.

"Emmett wanted the kids to feel like they really had their own space," Lance said quietly, out loud. "He had this house built specifically for that."

… _That's nice of him_ , she said as she finally pointed the storage unit at the empty floor space and emptied it. The two trash bags fell over with a slight rustle, and the shoebox tumbled to the floor, the pair of tattered plushies falling out. She bent down to pick them up, staring at them for a long moment before setting them on the desk.

"Why are your things in trash bags?"

Confused by the incredulity in her dragon's tone, Ash glanced over. "It was faster than trying to put my clothes and bedding in one at a time," she explained, undoing the knots on them and quickly putting the clothes in the drawers. She didn't have much, so it only took a minute. "… Are…"

She paused, frustrating, not knowing how to word what she wanted to ask. Her dragon picked up on her emotions anyways, slowly approaching so he could cup her face in his hands, tilting her head up so she would look him in the eyes.

"I'm not disappointed," he murmured. "I always knew you were younger, and that never bothered me. I'm simply mad at myself for not trying harder, because as the older one I should have been looking out for you better. You were vulnerable, in a position that you shouldn't have been in, through no fault of your own. I won't say things will automatically be easier, but it _will_ get better. Sometimes it helps to start over in a new place."

Slowly nodding, Ash tentatively reached up to put her hands over his. They were warm against her face, soothing. She examined his eyes for a few minutes, letting him do the same, before a wry smile tugged at her lips. "So… Champion, huh?"

Lance blinked, momentarily obscuring his pretty golden eyes, before huffing out a soft laugh. "I admit, this isn't quite how I hoped to tell you. I knew I would have to, eventually, but… I suppose I didn't want to influence you when it came to Pokemon-related careers. I probably won't be able to see you in person as much as I'd like, because of my position, but our bond is always open, you know that."

"Okay…" Ash leaned into his hands before pulling away, suddenly extremely aware of how much she needed to sleep. A thumb brushed beneath her left eye, and Lance leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, little one. Let me know when you wake."

"'Night," she mumbled, waving as he left her new room, and with great effort she pulled the comforter from the closest down and made her new bed, secretly pleased with the soft new sheets. The connected bathroom went unexplored except for her to take the shortest shower ever, washing away the tear tracks that had lingered. Once dry, she dropped onto the bed and was out like a light.

XxXxX

"EVERYBODY UP! THAT MEANS YOU, JOHNNY, YOU LAZY SLOB!"

Jerking awake as Surge's bellowing reached her ears, Ash sat straight up, staring at the door in poorly concealed shock. Morning light filtered in from a window she hadn't noticed the day before, cluing her in to the fact that she'd slept for around fifteen hours, and she jumped when a dark-skinned girl with large, curly hair paused in her doorway. The girl gave her a friendly smile, white teeth gleaming.

"Hey, hon, you must be new. Name's Talia, I'm fifteen, I been here for, like… what is it, seven years? Yeah that. I'm the oldest girl here right now, so I'll tell you that it's probably best to get up and dressed pretty quick, Lt. Grump likes us to be 'punctual'," she finished, using her fingers to quote the last word. "Devin's on breakfast today, you should hurry. He makes the best omelettes."

"Uh… okay," Ash said weakly, heart still beating furiously after Surge's wake up call. Talia beamed and bounded away, leaving Ash to crawl out of bed and grab a change of clothes, retreating to the bathroom to dress and brush the Rattata's nest that was her hair in the mornings. _Dragon?_

 _Awake already? It's only seven._

 _Surge has a loud voice._

 _Ah, that must be the 'morning warning' I heard about. He got it from military training._

Sending a wave of acknowledgement, Ash tugged nervously on her ratty T-shirt as she made her way to the kitchen. It was a little chaotic, with twin boys tossing dishes to each other that they set the table with, a buff older teen whisking some eggs behind the counter that separated the actual kitchen from the table while belting out a popular love ballad at the top of his lungs, Talia trying to wrangle a young girl into her chair, another little girl around the same age with… was that a _law book_? And another boy, slightly younger than Talia but older than Ash, who she almost missed from how withdrawn he seemed.

And then there was Surge, banging a wooden spoon against a pot and yelling for everybody to sit the hell down and shut up. Everyone obeyed immediately, and Ash found herself sitting between one of the twins and the little girl with the law book. Surge did a quick check of the room before nodding to himself.

"Alright, morning brats. As you've probably noticed, we've got a new face with us. This is Ash Ketchum. Talia, Bennie, you two will be helping her settle in this week. Ash, these are your fellow runts." The large man grinned as she made a face in protest to the term. "Like I told you yesterday, you'll be home schooled for the most part. We use an online set up, you can use one of the computers in the library for your classwork, and once you've got the hang of everything I'll let you check out the electives.

"You're nine, right? Good, since you've already passed your W1s, I'll let you pick out a Pokemon today, I'm your sponsor. One of my old brats just sent a new one over from Unova, too, but we'll get to that after breakfast and chores. You'll start classes as soon as your registration goes through, which should be in a few days. Got it? Good. Devin, what's the holdup?"

"I'm goin' sir," the large teen protested with a chuckle. "Just puttin' it all togethe', s'right 'ere." Devin proceeded to carry two large trays of food to the table, and Ash saw that they were identical once they were set down.

Silently following as everyone else began to eat, Ash studied the people she'd be living with for the next who-knew-how long, still in slight shock. She would get to pick a Pokemon. Likely an Electric type, but that made sense considering who her new… guardian?… was. Never before had she even dared to dream about getting a Pokemon. It, like a journey, had just seemed so impossible in her situation…

But the situation had changed. She was slowly beginning to realize that her dragon had saved her from a miserable life of parenting the woman who should have been being her parent.

 _Dragon?_

 _Yes, little one?_

 _Thank you._

There was a rush of warmth, and she ducked her head to hide a smile as she took another small bite of food. Talia had been right, this Devin was a good cook, the food was delicious. Feeling significantly less anxious, she listened carefully as the others introduced themselves.

Devin Mannie was a tall, muscular sixteen year old with brown hair and blue eyes, who looked like he'd be at home in a wrestling match. Surprisingly, though, he had been training his Helioptile and Galvantula for Contests. The Kalos and Unova native Pokemon were fascinating to Ash, who had only ever seen Kanto Pokemon, even in school.

She'd already met Talia O'Reilley, but this time she got to meet the older girl's Elekid. Talia didn't really have a goal in mind as far as careers went, but she apparently kept herself busy.

The twins, Bennie and Johnny Rodriguez, were fourteen and liked pranks. Ash was certain she'd need to work hard to be able to tell them apart eventually, as they introduced themselves in unison and didn't specify which twin was which. With identical mischievous green eyes and wavy black hair, Ash couldn't help but silently compare them to the legends of the trickster god Loki. They had a pair of Plusle and Minun, as well as two Alolan Pokemon, an Oricorio each; the yellow one they said was in its Pom-Pom Style, the purple one the Sensu Style. Apparently certain nectar from special Alolan flowers could cause the Pokemon to change forms. The Pom-Pom Oricorio was dual Electric/Flying type, and the Sensu was dual Ghost/Flying.

The quiet boy introduced himself as Sam Kenzie, who was considering being a Pokemon breeder. The twelve year old seemed to prefer to keep to himself, but was polite to her while he introduced his Pikachu. His strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes gave him a soft appearance when combined with his short stature and hint of baby fat still clinging to him.

Then there was Kenzie Samuels, the girl who Talia had been trying to get seated earlier, and everyone older than the girl chuckled at the irony of her and Sam's names. Her long, dark red hair was tangled and in her face, barely revealing glittering black eyes. She was six and declared her love for battling right off the bat, but she looked to be under the impression that _she_ would be doing the fighting, not Pokemon. It was a little unnerving for Ash.

"We're working on it," Surge grimaced.

The last was another six year old girl named Josie Reynald. Surge explained that she was mostly non-verbal, but she tended to hyper-focus on Pokemon-related laws and would rattle them off for days if they let her. Her little button nose barely held up her thick glasses, navy blue curls the same shade as her irises, and while she didn't look at Ash, she did give a small wave.

Once the introductions were over, Surge showed her the chore chart, which rotated every two days so nobody got stuck with the same chores for too long. He'd apparently rearranged it to include her the night before, so that morning she was tasked with helping Talia with the dishes and cleaning the kitchen from breakfast. The older girl chattered at her while they worked, not minding carrying the conversation by herself.

"And the teachers aren't so bad, you call or message them, like, whenever, if you're having trouble. Or you can just talk to me and Dev, if we aren't busy. The twins are pretty smart, too, have to be for some of the pranks those two pull off, so if you can get them to actually sit down they'll help you tons. The tiny terrors might try to help too, but all you have to do is let them 'guide' you through one problem and then they'll get bored and wander off. Anyways, how are you feeling about choosing your first Pokemon? They're all Electric types around here, but they're all good, and Jayce sent a new one, she's such a cutie. We've got a training field and a full track out back, you're allowed to use them if you have free time and your grades aren't slipping. Well, and you stay on top of chores, but with so many of us it all goes pretty quick. Like now, look, we're already done! Wow you're fast at washing, and they look brand new!"

A little overwhelmed by the girl's rapid and continuous speech, Ash just offered a slight smile and followed Talia out of the kitchen, into the living room area. Surge was waiting by a very solid looking door, and Talia gave her a pat on the head before bounding off elsewhere, leaving them alone.

"Yeah, that brat's a motormouth," Surge sighed, a sound of exasperated fondness. "She means well, and she keeps everybody in line, though. Enough of that, through this door is the courtyard. Most of the Pokemon that don't belong to the brats stick around out here, but occasionally come inside to hang out. You can pick one unevolved Pokemon. If you're not sure what it is, just ask. Now get in there and take a look."

The door opened to what Ash could only call a Pokemon paradise. There were futuristic looking generators that a number of Pokemon were swarming, absorbing the electricity, lawn furniture (though some had some telling scorch marks) for them to rest on, a decent sized training field, and a long food and water dispenser so the Pokemon could snack when they wanted.

Ash stepped into the courtyard, eyes roaming the many different types of Pokemon. There were Pichu running around, a couple of remarkably calm Voltorb, some Elekid, a pair of grazing Mareep… She walked a little farther in, taking care not to move too quickly so she wouldn't startle any of the Pokemon. There was a green canine Pokemon, a blue, black and yellow feline that was lounging in the sunlight, a white and blue rodent that eyed her curiously before scampering up a nearby potted plant. She saw a Helioptile on one of the rocks decorating the yard area, and a cute little orange mouse with a long brown tail.

"I never knew there were so many different Electric types," she gaped, looking around. She could hear Surge chuckling at her shock, and shook her head to clear it. This could take a while.

She first approached some of the friendlier and calmer Pokemon, petting a few who allowed it. The little feline didn't seem all that interested in her, so she left it sunbathing, and the same went for the green canine. She considered some of the rodent-like Pokemon, the little chubby orange one in particular, but while they were sweet and cute, she wasn't really feeling it. She wandered around the edge of the courtyard, greeting Pokemon as she walked along, eventually returning to where she started from, close to the side of the training area.

Acting on a whim, she sat down on the ground, getting comfortable, and closed her eyes. She mentally reviewed each of the Pokemon she had interacted with, how they reacted to her and each other. One by one, she decided against choosing them, as something about them didn't quite fit _with_ her.

She suddenly remembered the little pony-like Pokemon from yesterday, and wondered where it was. None of the other kids were its trainer, so maybe if she found it she could check with it. Where would it be, though? If it wasn't in the house, though she silently admitted she might need to check, as she had yet to see the rest of it, and it wasn't in the courtyard… With those stripes it should have been hard to miss…

A puff of air on her face made her eyes fly open, meeting bright blue irises. The Pokemon's stiff, jagged mane leaned to the side slightly as it tilted its head curiously. This close, Ash could see the white stripes on its body, and the white 'sock' marks on its legs. A tiny little tail twitched, and she slowly reached up to offer her hand.

After a moment of simply studying her, the Pokemon nuzzled her hand, deep breaths letting her know that it was investigating her scent. When it was done, it stepped forwards, bumping its chest to her shoulder in a clear request for petting. With a soft laugh, Ash complied, taking notes of the spots the Pokemon seemed to enjoy the most, even as she inspected it closely. It wasn't a very large Pokemon, only about two feet tall, but just looking at it she knew it wouldn't remain small for long. It was probably like Ponyta in that once it started growing, it wouldn't stop until well after an evolution.

"You're a wonderful Pokemon," she told it, carefully running her fingers through its mane. A tingling sensation swept up her arm, alerting her that it probably used the fur there to channel its electricity. She twisted slightly, meeting Surge's contemplative gaze. "Is this one an unevolved Pokemon?"

"Sure is," he replied, walking over. "This little one's a Blitzle. She's the one my old brat sent over from Unova. Still a baby, but the breeder he got her from specializes in battle and ride Pokemon, so she'll be huge when she's full grown. You want her?"

Ash gently maneuvered Blitzle so she could meet her eyes. "Well, would you like to be my partner, Blitzle?" The Electric type considered for a minute, snuffling along her shirt, before pulling away to nod. Beaming, Ash hugged the little Pokemon. "This is the one, sir."

"Only took you twenty minutes, not bad. Alright, let's go back inside and get her registered. I'll get you a Pokeball for her later."

Standing, Ash couldn't help the shiver of happiness that swept through her as Blitzle fell into step beside her, following them into the house. Her very own Pokemon! Her _starter_ , really, her first ever partner. She couldn't wait to learn more about Blitzle.

XxXxX

The next day the case worker Officer Jenny had mentioned came to the house, a thin woman with a pinched face named Carol Dinns. The woman immediately set Ash on edge, with her sharp voice and the way she didn't even look at Ash until she was done interrogating Surge. The Gym Leader looked irritated by her, but since he didn't actually say anything against her, Ash followed suit, being careful not to let her anxiety through to Lance.

Carol asked her nearly a hundred questions, most of them variations of the same thing, but it all boiled down to what Delia had or hadn't been doing since Ash's father had gone missing. And, despite how the girl didn't want to paint her mother as some kind of villain, it was pretty much impossible for it to not sound bad.

Delia had been extremely neglectful, isolating Ash through forcing her to take care of the woman constantly and thus having no time for anything else, and as the behavior had started when Ash was only four, well… Carol muttered something about child endangerment, and snapped her binder shut after nearly two hours of intense questioning. The noise made Ash jump in her seat, flinching at the suddenness.

Then Carol walked out of the office they'd been using, and apparently out the front door, because Surge leaned around the doorway and motioned her to come with him. Blitzle ran up to Ash, having not been allowed into the office with her because Carol didn't like Pokemon.

"Hey, girl." Ash leaned down to run her fingers through Blitzle's short fur, relaxing now that the woman was gone. The little Electric type leaned into the touch, a happy squeak escaping her muzzle, and her trainer huffed out a laugh. Then Ash turned to Surge.

"Don't mind that woman, she's rude as hell and terrible to talk to, but she's good at what she does." The giant of a man then nudged her in the direction of the library. She had been about to take some online placement tests when Carol had shown up, so she needed to get back to them.

With Blitzle snoozing in her lap as she worked on the tests, Ash absently wondered what was going to happen. Surge had told her that morning that broken bonds were considered serious illnesses that required specialized therapy and similar treatment, so Delia would definitely be staying in that care center for a long time. It was pretty much guaranteed that Ash would be living here, probably until she started her journey. So a year, minimum.

She weighed out the situation; she now had her first Pokemon, a safe place to live that wasn't filled with bad memories, she didn't have to deal with Gary or his idiot friends anymore, her only responsibilities were schoolwork, three chores a day, and taking care of Blitzle, so… there… really weren't any cons to it. So there really wasn't any reason for her to be upset, actually.

Finishing the math placement test, Ash stretched, careful not to disturb Blitzle. Waiting for the timer to run out so she could submit the test, she turned her focus to her bond. Her dragon seemed busy, a little more distant than usual in the way he got around this time of year. Now that she knew who her dragon was, she realized it was because it was time for all the yearly Gym inspections. As Champion he had to go over all those reports and arrange for any fixes or changes to be made, so no wonder he was busy.

She hadn't told him about Blitzle yet, but figured it could wait until he had some free time. Still, she sighed. Ever since she'd met her dragon in person she'd wanted to ask him so many questions. Despite knowing his personality fairly well from being connected constantly, there was tons she didn't know _about_ him. Though considering he was the Champion, she could probably look up half of what she wanted to know on the internet… but that would mean having to see what everyone else thought of _her_ dragon. Which didn't exactly make her happy.

She was, maybe, a little possessive of her dragon. Maybe there was a reason her Mark was shaped like one, or what she was pretty sure was one.

XxXxX

Over the next few weeks, Ash settled into a welcome routine, slowly getting to know the other kids, Surge, and Blitzle. On weekdays the kids were to be awake by seven, finished with breakfast by eight, done with their morning chores by nine, and then they were to work on school. After that things varied a bit, depending on how long it took them to do their classwork and homework for the day.

Ash found that without all the excess stress and having to deal with Gary, it was much easier to focus on learning, and quickly soaked in any and all information she could find, particularly anything Pokemon related. She was a fast reader (a skill she developed since before now she rarely had the time to think, much less to do homework) and practically flew through each days' assignments. The classes were also self-paced, so as long as she made sure she was thorough in actually learning each section, she could do as much as she wanted.

She was taking five classes, three of which were the standard math, reading/literature, and science courses required for all students. The other two were for those who wanted to become trainers; basic Pokemon biology (which included the basic care requirements for each type), and what was essentially a class dedicated to discussing and analyzing recorded battles, but also included the many League rules.

Each one typically had about an hour's worth of combined classwork and homework－or so she assumed, as she tended to work fast when motivated. And she was very motivated. So in all she usually spent four hours total on school, always getting that little bit farther ahead than she needed to. It would add up later, hopefully ending up with her having more time to work with Blitzle as she got closer to earning her full license.

After that, she was right on time for lunch, which was generally when everyone else took a break from schoolwork, at one. Lunch lasted an hour, and then it was either back to work or if they were done (like Ash) to 'self study' time. Ash used it to read up on Electric types, and more specifically research Blitzle.

The little pony was somewhat common in her native region, and tended to be relatively quick to grow once they got to training, meaning it was possible for Ash to have a Zebstrika before she even set out for the Kanto Gym circuit. Blitzle had a pretty good possible move pool, and someday with a few TMs could be a very flexible battler. Not only that, but they were apparently well known for their stamina for carrying their trainers, which could help them shorten the time between Gyms and free up more time for training.

She didn't know what moves her Blitzle knew yet, or what ability or nature she had, but so far Blitzle had been very affectionate and eager to please. The little pony liked to be physically close to Ash when she could, and had taken to sleeping at her feet on the bed at night. Plus, she listened attentively to Ash, who had begun reading her findings out loud to the Electric type. Blitzle had responded more enthusiastically to certain possible moves and skills than others, so Ash took note of them.

Aside from the research, Ash spent her self study times looking at trainer forums and asking around for tips and tricks. She had an entire personalized encyclopedia saved to her folder on the computer (Surge had four desktop ones and a pair of laptops for the oldest two kids to use, all connected to the same Dropbox account so it didn't really matter which one she ended up sitting at) that she planned on getting printed, her own little help book.

Anything after self study was free, so Ash had begun taking Blitzle for jogs around the track in the large backyard area. The little Pokemon loved it, eager to run, darting around her trainer gleefully and sometimes working herself up so much that she started shedding sparks. They usually only had an hour or two for that, though.

All the kids were set to their afternoon chores at five, and dinner was at seven. Then they were sent off to do evening chores, clean themselves up, and get ready for bed. Lights went out at eight, and they were expected to be asleep by nine. Weekends were free so long as they got their chores done before ten in the morning, and those with Pokemon usually took the day to either train or otherwise work with them. It was a closely followed schedule that Ash found worked well for her.

The entire time, Lance had been so ridiculously busy he barely had the energy to check in every few days. She wondered what could be taking so much of his time, but figured it wasn't really her place to ask, as Champions dealt with a lot of things they weren't supposed to tell anyone not already involved about.

She still hadn't had the chance to tell him about Blitzle, but she reminded herself to be patient. This happened every year, they'd once gone just over two months without actually talking to each other. While it sucked, she knew that's just how it was. Didn't mean she had to like it, though.

XxXxX

"Bli blitzle," Ash's Pokemon hummed to herself as she wove between her trainer's legs. Since Ash wasn't very tall, this basically amounted to the little Electric type squeezing between her knees with her head ducked. Giggling even as she tried not to fall, Ash carefully placed her feet on the floor in the kitchen. It was her turn to help Devin with dinner, so she was chopping onions and tomatoes, and shredding lettuce, for tacos. Devin was working at the stove, cooking the meat.

"That littl'un of yours is darn cute," he told her, eyes bright as he glanced over his shoulder. "You don' really see Pokemon that quick to 'tach themselves to new trainers, so she mus' really like you."

Devin was kind of like the cool older brother she wished she actually had. He had a low but dynamic voice, with a sort of effortless flow to it, and Ash liked listening to him speak. He'd already given her tips for teaching Blitzle how to regulate her electrical flow to gradually make it stronger.

"Thanks," she said softly as she finished up her task. "I'm just happy to have her, right girl?"

"Blitz!"

She was adorable. Ash was still trying to come up with a nickname that would stay suitable after Blitzle evolved, these weeks later. Setting the knife down, safely away from the edge of the counter, she reached down to ruffle Blitzle's mane, and blinked as she felt the familiar flutter of the bond as her dragon finally turned his focus towards it.

 _Hey,_ she greeted, a tiny frown on her face at the heaviness of his exhuastion.

 _Hello, little one._ Even his voice sounded weighed down. _How have you been? Adjusting?_

 _Pretty good. It's easier, here. I can actually focus on my schooling now, and the others are nice. The case worker I had to talk to was… I didn't like her that much. Anyways, Surge gave me a Blitzle,_ she added, sending her impression of her partner through the bond, a few moments of memories of her affectionate Electric type. Her dragon hummed in reply, sifting through the information and emotions, pleased when he saw how much she liked her Blitzle and the Pokemon liked her back.

 _Good… I'm glad you were able to find a compatible partner right away. Your training plan for her is well done; if she can carry you there will be much more time freed for you to explore the places in Kanto that most trainers don't have the chance to. You're planning on doing the League circuit, correct?_

 _Yeah, though I don't know yet if I'll actually enter the conference if I qualify. I haven't had much time to think about it yet, until now I… well…_

 _There's plenty of time now,_ he soothed, nudging her away from the still-painful memories. _And there are many things you can do besides the conference. Even if you just want to explore and wander new places, you can do that if you wish. The choice is yours._

 _That might be what I'm worried about,_ she replied dryly. She didn't exactly have a stellar track record when it came to making important decisions about her life, the prime example being never asking for help with her mother until she had a mental breakdown.

 _Little one…_

Ash winced. _Sorry. Work in progress._

 _I know._

"Talkin' to your soul mate?" Devin suddenly asked.

A little startled by the sudden question, Ash slowly nodded. The older boy just laughed softly, motioning to the sweatband on his wrist. "Mine's a piece a work, drivin' me crazy. Never wants to talk unless it's midnight!"

"You… have a telepathic bond, too?"

"Mm, s'more of a close 'motional bond. We can un'erstand each other easy, though."

Ash had never really gotten the chance to talk about soul mates to anyone, had only read about them, so she was surprised to learn that not everyone had them. They weren't uncommon, but neither was _not_ having a soul mate, or a Mark. Out of everyone in the house, only she and Devin had one. It made her feel lucky, having her dragon, because if she'd been alone she never would have made it out of Pallet.

"Bli?"

"Oh, sorry, Blitzle," Ash glanced down at the soft interruption of the conversation. "I didn't mean to ignore you. Here," she offered some of the excess lettuce to her little partner, smiling when the pony happily munched away on the leafy snack, leaning against the inside of her leg. The girl quickly finished up her designated tasks, and Devin waved her off when she asked if there was anything else for her to do.

"Go on, dinner'll be done soon. Brush that bit of dirt off your littl'un on the porch, she mus've been rollin' aroun' outside."

Blitzle had, actually, been rolling around in the backyard earlier, and Ash sheepishly ushered her starter outside so she could clean off most of it. Like she'd learned in class (through the instructional videos the biology teacher favored), she used the dandy and body brushes from the grooming kit Surge gave her when he'd bought a Pokeball for Blitzle to remove the dust and dirt. A proper bath would have to wait for the weekend.

The small Electric type was more than happy to be fussed over, tossing her head the way she did when she was enjoying having Ash's undivided attention. She was very much a needy young Pokemon, though she had been getting better about giving Ash space every now and then. Sometimes Ash found herself in a zoned-out state, where she just needed to stare and not move for a while. Surge said that those moments wouldn't happen as often once she had processed more of the emotions she'd refused to experience and repressed through her younger years.

"Runt! Back inside, it's time for dinner!"

Quickly putting everything away, Ash forced the thoughts aside and herded Blitzle back into the house, to the side room on the far side of the kitchen table where the indoor Pokemon ate their meals. She'd nearly gotten used to Surge's loud voice and his habit of calling everyone 'runt' or 'brat'.

XxXxX

Ash stared at the passport in her hands for a solid minute before looking up, up, and up at Surge in confusion.

"I normally take each of the brats on a short trip for their birthday," he explained. "Lance has something slightly different in mind for you, so pack your bag for a week and he'll be here to pick you up soon. Don't tell me you forgot," he added when her face remained blank.

Birthday. It had been almost eight months since her dragon had brought her to Surge, and she'd totally forgotten that her birthday was coming up. To be fair, she hadn't celebrated it－or even noticed it－in years, having spent it like all the other days taking care of Delia, but… she was surprised, still. She knew that Lance was busy, though he'd managed to come visit several times, but to take her on what might be an out of region trip for a full week?

A nudge at her back made her stumble slightly, and she twisted to run her fingers through her Blitzle's mane. Epona－she'd found the nickname in a game the twins had been playing, the Legend of Zelda－had grown significantly, with her chest now reaching Ash's waist and her eyes on the same level as Ash's, which was nearly twice the height she'd been when Ash had first met her. Epona nickered in approval, then began herding her trainer towards the stairs.

"Okay," Ash giggled, "I'll go pack. C'mon, girl." The duo went to their room (and it was theirs, Epona was Ash's best friend, though she wouldn't dare let Talia know that) and the Electric type jumped onto the bed to provide moral support as her trainer packed. Not that she could have helped anyways, her hooves weren't great for opening the drawers or pulling things out of them, her teeth not much better. Some of Ash's clothes still had the occasional rip from when Epona had been going through a curious phase where she investigated literally everything with her mouth.

Carefully folding and rolling her clothes up like Surge had taught her, to save space, she packed enough for seven full days and two extra just in case. Her hoodie would go around her waist, hiding her belt and Epona's Pokeball from view; Surge had taught that it was best not to leave your Pokeballs in plain sight, it was just asking for thieves, and she really didn't want to risk her Pokemon.

It was strange, still, going through her drawers and closet and having new clothes, not faded and worn like the ones she used to wear until they fell apart. Shaking her head, Ash finished packing, shoving a smaller backpack into the top of her duffel just in case she would need to carry things without having to drag the duffel everywhere too. After a moment's thought, she added a spare notebook, not knowing where Lance was taking her; she might want to take note of things of interest.

"I think that's it… Did I miss anything?"

"Bli," Epona shook her head, sliding off the bed and down to the carpet. "Blitz blitzle." With that, the Electric type trotted out of the room, and Ash followed. Lately her starter had begun taking charge a bit more often, instead of simply following where Ash went. It was interesting to watch, especially during their training sessions. With some help from the twins, Ash had been able to figure out what moves her starter knew (which would be far easier once she got a PokeDex, she'd already applied and qualified for one when she started her journey), and teach a couple a new ones.

At the moment, Epona knew Quick Attack, Charge, Thunder Wave, Flame Charge, and Me First, which wasn't a bad move set, especially since Ash hadn't even started her journey yet. And it was good that Epona knew Thunder Wave, as it would hopefully let her catch more Pokemon without having to harm them badly.

With Devin's help, Epona had managed to confine the fires of Flame Charge to her legs only, so she could use the move whenever－including, in the future, when Ash would be riding her. Blitzle had already been saddle trained, so it was now just a matter of waiting until she was big enough. That didn't stop the cheerful pony from trying to encourage her trainer to hop on her back at random intervals, though.

"Is that all you're taking, little one?" Lance's amusement rippled through their bond, though Ash wasn't exactly sure what had amused him. She looked down at her duffel. It wasn't even full, so that couldn't be it. Movement in the corner of her eye make her turn, and she snorted as she realized it was Epona's impatient 'dancing' that had caught his attention.

"Calm down, girl, you're might have to go in your Pokeball for a while anyways, depending on what's going on," Ash pointed out, hiding a giggle at the exaggerated pout on her partner's muzzle. Turn back to Lance, she nodded in answer to his earlier question, hesitating for just a moment before taking the few steps to close the distance and hug him. He never minded when she did, but knowing that her dragon was the Champion had made her a little insecure when it came to what affection she was allowed to show for him.

To her relief and pleasure, he swept her off her feet as he returned the embrace, squeezing slightly before letting her slide back down to the floor. "Unfortunately, she will have to be in her Pokeball. She's too big to stay out on a plane." He curled an arm around Ash's shoulder, lifting his free hand in a lazy wave to Surge as he ushered her out the front door, Epona right behind them. She twisted to wave, as well, grinning when Surge just rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion.

"Plane?" Ash asked out loud. She'd been trying to work on talking to Lance with her physical voice, instead of constantly falling back on their bond when they were in the same place. It was… difficult. She'd spent years talking to him through their bond only, but he'd said it was for the sake of her emotional health. She didn't quite get it, but Surge had agreed, so she hadn't bothered protesting.

"As I finally got some time off, I thought we should make the most of it," Lance replied, though he didn't elaborate. He was looking forwards to something… but he wasn't letting anything through their bond that would help her guess. Smiling as he released his Dragonite (just the oldest of several, Ash had learned), the redheaded Champion ruffled her hair. "Go ahead and return Epona, we'll fly to Viridian's airport and be on our way."

"Okay… you heard him. I'll call you back out when I can." Ash raised the plain Pokeball, red light pulling her starter into the device. Slipping it back into the zippered pouch on her belt below her jacket, she greeted Dragonite. The massive dragon patted her head, the same way it did when they'd first met. She'd only interacted with Dragonite a few times, for the few minutes she saw it whenever her dragon came to visit, but it had always been nice to her.

Doing as directed and clambering up onto Dragonite's back, she let Lance take her duffel and swing himself up behind her, a light tap to his Pokemon's neck sending them shooting skyward. Ash grinned widely at the rush of air against her face, mesmerized by the sight of Kanto spreading out beneath them. Flying was amazing, she wanted to catch a big Flying type when she started her journey just so she'd be able to experience this whenever she wanted.

With Lance at her back, partially curled around her, she felt safe, content in a way that rarely happened even now. Their bond thrummed with it despite her best efforts, but other than the emotion being accepted, Lance didn't comment. Instead he used the bond to point out the cities and town they passed over, the wind too loud to speak normally.

 _What's that little house down there?_ She asked, mentally pointing as Dragonite slowed in its curve towards Viridian. _Do some people really live alone in the middle of the wilderness?_

 _Some do. That specific one I don't know of, but I will ask the Rangers to send someone out to check on them. It's a safety system the League runs, as sometimes specialists in medicine will go off to create clinics for wild Pokemon, so we provide supplies to those who need it, and make sure no trouble befalls them that could be prevented._

 _The League does a lot._

 _It is imperfect, but the League is dedicated to the welfare of its people._

In a very small, darkened corner of her mind, Ash remembered a blue and black uniform, a man's voice responding sharply to it before shutting the front door of that little house in Pallet Town with a little more force than necessary. She remembered the man muttering that if the League would actually take things seriously he wouldn't have to be gone so often.

Shaking away the echo of a man that had been gone for years, Ash tightened her grip on Dragonite's scales as it began to descend, Viridian City coming into view. She'd never been there, having not been able to go on the day trip that her small hometown's school had taken to see the Pokemon Center. She hadn't even known it had an airport. A thought suddenly occurred to her, one that had her swallowing hard and her dragon reaching forwards with both hand and soul to ease the seemingly random spike of tenseness.

It was a tangled mess of half-thoughts and emotions that she sent him, the possible consequences of her being seen with him, if people would ask questions and if they did what would those answers be. A touch of anxiety and flash of a half-remembered computer screen, where the homepage detailed an article written about Lance by fangirls that had left Ash feeling inadequate and a little sick.

… _I see. You have no reason to fear, little one. I won't leave you._

 _It's not exactly that,_ Ash sighed, a little uncomfortable with her own feelings. It wasn't like she wanted to date Lance, she wasn't even _ten_ yet and he was… she was pretty sure he was almost twenty. Or already twenty. But he was _her_ dragon, but he was also this public figure that everyone and their mother wished they had some kind of claim to, and the slight possessiveness over him that she'd worked hard to hide made the thought of those same people talking about her and her dragon, as if they had a right to, was… not pleasant. She didn't want people to see them as they were, as she knew that it would be everywhere and twisted every which way within hours.

It was sort of a stupid reaction to have, she knew that, but it still nagged at her. She reluctantly shared the thought process with Lance, staying quiet as they landed and he remained deep in thought even as he recalled Dragonite and led them to a small, closed off section of the airport through a set of doors and hallways and security workers who only nodded as they passed by.

 _Sorry,_ she began, cutting herself off when Lance flicked her forehead gently. A little indignant at the action, Ash frowned at him, having to jog to keep up with his longer legs.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he told her as they walked. "Your concerns are valid, I've told you that you can always talk to me about things that bother you. Our situation's a little unique, but you _are_ my soul mate, and I wouldn't allow those kinds of rumors to last any longer than it took to publish them. Perks of being the Champion," he added, only partially joking, as their passports were checked and they boarded what looked like a very fancy plane. There were a few adults in suits that glanced at them, but otherwise nobody paid them any attention.

Once Lance had stowed her duffel bag in the overhead compartments, he directed her to a comfortable seat by the small window.

 _I told you I wanted you to be safe. I fully intend to ensure that you will be, however I can._

Lips pulling upwards at the corners, Ash nodded slightly, emotions settled once again. "So… where are we going?"

"A surprise," Lance replied cheerfully, smugly. Normally he had perfect composure, held himself with a calm, cool and collected persona, but sometimes he got like _this_ , infuriating, and Ash could only pout. She could already tell he wouldn't be spilling whatever their surprise destination was. She considered begging, but in the end decided it would only make her look stupid.

As they waited for the plane to finish preparing to take off, Ash observed the other passengers she could see. Expensive, perfect clothes, shiny and very large watches, sleek phones… probably a lot of wealthy business owners. Strangely, as a young woman boarded the plane, Ash felt a sort of chill go down her spine. Her gaze sharpened, careful not to get caught as she studied the new arrival.

Ridiculous and unnecessary hat, large leather purse in spotless white, a frilly, low cut dress, and large sunglasses. Her makeup was almost eerie in its perfection, bright red lipstick practically demanding attention. And then the woman's gaze alighted on Lance, much to his discomfort.

 _I could pretend to be narcoleptic and fall asleep on your arm,_ she offered. _Maybe then she'll at least be quiet._

… _I'll keep it in mind._

Resisting the urge to snort, Ash simply observed the young woman waltz over and take the empty seat across the aisle from Lance. Hiding her automatic distaste, from both her own face and the bond, she didn't speak, waiting and hoping fervently for this woman to either make a fool of herself or prove her suspicions wrong.

"You're the Champion!" The young woman's voice was as annoying as Ash had figured it would be. "Aw, I'm so lucky! Didn't expect to meet you like this, but this is great."

As Lance tried to find a way to politely ask who this lady even was, Ash shoved down the sharp ache of her possessive nature. She'd trust Lance to handle it. It was probably just some B-rated actress wanting to talk or something. The woman nattered on, and on, never actually listening to anything Lance said. What a shallow b－

 _Language, little one._

Ash grudgingly listened to the slight rebuke, taking care to make sure that her thoughts stopped spilling unfiltered through the bond. Trying to ignore the rising irritation hot in her chest, feeling guilty that she was being this way when Lance had taken the time, energy, and money to take her somewhere, Ash focused on the plane's interior. She tried committing the tiny, complex pattern of the seats' cushy fabric to memory. She tried to guess the distance between each chair and then calculate how big the plane was.

At length, the uncomfortable twinges of discomfort that Lance had been radiating eased, and Ash found herself relaxing along with it, any negative feelings towards the young woman slowly dissipating. Frowning at that, though her own wariness of the other female remained, Ash turned her focus inwards. The irrational jealousy that had sprung up had seemed to come out of nowhere… no… inside the bond? Not from her side, or his, but… somewhere in the middle.

She wasn't usually quick to anger－she couldn't be, not with how her life had been for so long. So _what_ kept triggering these intense emotions? Something to do with Lance, obviously, but more than that she had no idea. Wishing that Epona was allowed out of her Pokeball while on the plane, Ash did some of the breathing exercises that Surge had taught her. By the time the woman had leaned back in her seat and apparently gone to sleep, and the plane had lifted into the air, Ash was thoroughly confused but calm.

"What's on your mind, little one?" Her dragon murmured.

Instead of speaking, she sent him what she'd found, the odd origin of her intense irritation and jealousy. He inspected their bond, probing slightly. As she'd sensed, it was almost like the 'space' between them acted like a sort of enhancement to emotions, going either way. A bit of silent experimentation proved that both of them reacted more than was necessary to negative emotions coming from the other end of their bond. And it affected Ash much more than it did Lance.

 _That would explain a lot… but it's not something we can't manage_ , her dragon told her. _I'll be more careful. It might just be a quirk of our bond, sometimes these things happen, and with a bond as strong as ours…_

Leaning her head on his arm, Ash simply nodded. _I'll ask Surge if he knows anything I can do to help manage my emotions. Speaking of the bond…_ The girl paused for just a moment, a question she'd long wanted to ask rising to the forefront of her mind. _I read that a strong bond tends to have bigger Marks than normal. I know mine goes all over, but what does your look like?_

An image of a sprawling golden wheel, multicolored accents in jewel tones, entered her mind. The upper spokes twisted like mist over his arms. It almost seemed to shift if looked at for too long, and after a few minutes she had to let the image flow away, blinking rapidly even though she hadn't seen it with her physical eyes. A wordless question followed, and Ash tilted her head to meet Lance's gaze. Then she gave him the impression of hers, the winding serpent-like Mark that spiraled around her body. He seemed to recognize the dragon that was like ink on her skin, if only vaguely.

The plane shuddered slightly, and Ash glanced out the window into the gray-white of clouds. And she still had no idea where they were going.

XxXxX

"So… we're over open sea… and heading South…" Ash's eyebrows furrowed. "Hoenn?"

"No, not after the last battle I had with Steven."

"You… what, did you lose?"

"It was a tie," Lance replied firmly. "Anyways, this is a bit of a long flight for Hoenn."

Well, Ash wouldn't know anything about that, as she'd never been on a plane before. And Indigo public schools, online or no, didn't teach geography past their own borders. They mentioned the other regions in world history, of course, but that didn't help Ash figure out where the heck they were going. She really should have looked up the world map…

It had been over eight hours they'd been in the air, and Ash was getting a little antsy. Since she'd gotten Epona she'd never been away from her for more than a few minutes. Even talking with Lance could only distract her so much from the glaring absence of her best friend, but she was trying not to let it bother her. She'd already had enough of the weird mood swings.

"Can you at least tell me what the basic plan is for the week?" Ash asked after a long moment. She wasn't whining, not one bit. What could only be laughter echoed in their bond, and Lance ruffled her hair, his golden eyes bright.

"We're chasing some rumors," he informed her with mock seriousness. "And exploring a bit, the experience will help you when you start your journey. If the entire trip wasn't for your birthday I'd tell you more, but it is, so be patient for a little longer."

Letting her head fall back onto his arm, Ash nodded. The fact that her dragon had even done anything for her birthday was still a bit overwhelming. Sensing that she was getting flustered, Lance sent pulses of his own calm through the bond. Grateful for it, she returned to looking out the window. Small islands were coming into view in the late afternoon light, covered in greenery. In the distance, one large island caught her attention, a large, sprawling property just barely visible. She recognized one of the buildings from a commercial she'd seen.

"That's Alola!" She whispered, a bubbly sensation of delighted excitement welling up. The island region was practically unheard of to most people in Kanto, which was why she would never have managed to guess they were going there. The only reason she even knew it existed was because of those first introductions to the other foster kids those months ago; she'd looked up the different forms of the two Oricorio the twins had, and the website had a video ad for the Hano Grand Resort on Akala Island. The plane flew past that island, instead headed for another that was quick to come into view with their speed.

Now that she had figured it out, Lance chuckled and finally gave her some details. "We'll be landing on Melemele Island, and meeting with its Kahuna; it's a position somewhere between a Gym Leader and a Champion, and each island has its own Kahuna. They're responsible for helping keep things peaceful in the region. Kahuna Hala has graciously offered to let us stay in his home while we're here."

Speechless, Ash could only nod. Alola was a region that was expensive to get to, as it was a popular tourist spot for the rich, so she'd never expected being able to actually go there. In the article she'd read about Oricorio there had been mentions of a lot of really amazing, rare Pokemon living in the region. With Lance she'd be able to catch more than one more Pokemon, as they would just be registered temporarily to him, so maybe…!

So deep in her thoughts as she was, Ash was startled when the plane shuddered, the landing a little rough from what Lance called 'the downfall of all inorganic aircraft' (he didn't explain, so Ash just ignored that bit). Shifting in her seat, the young girl could barely restrain herself from jumping out the moment the plane came to a full stop. Somehow she managed to contain herself, though she was practically vibrating from excitement, wanting to see foreign Pokemon and an environment so very different than the one she'd grown up in.

"Just a little longer," Lance encouraged softly, a grin on his face as he leaned slightly into the aisle to check something. "Stay close, though, the last thing I want is for you to get lost in a foreign region. Kahuna Hala should be here to meet us…"

As her dragon stood and retrieved her duffel, Ash blinked. _Where are your things?_

 _I brought a storage unit._

That explained, Ash grasped his hand, pretending not to see the wave the young woman from the beginning of the flight sent them as they got off the plane. The sooner they got on the ground, the sooner she could－hopefully－release Epona from her Pokeball. It had been far too long without her presence. Maybe they would go to the beach while they were in Alola, she'd read that having an equine Pokemon (except the Ponyta line, as their flames were vulnerable to the water) canter in the water and train on the wet sand was good for them; it had much more 'give' than normal turf, causing less pressure and stress on their joints. And if they were training in chest-level water, it supported them and was a very effective exercise. It wouldn't help Epona's Electric type attacks, but her physical conditioning would likely see a visible improvement.

"Welcome!" A voice boomed, startling her out of her thoughts again. Lance had guided her off the plane and into a private section of the airport, where a large man with dark skin a gray hair, heavy set but in a way that looked more athletic than anything. He was older, slight lines etched in his friendly face. "It's been a while, Lance, you look well! And this must be Ash, pleasure to meet you young one."

Suddenly uncharacteristically shy, Ash ducked her head in a nod, having to force herself not to duck underneath Lance's cape. The almost paternal friendliness had been unexpected. "Nice to meet you, too, sir," she managed to speak normally, ignoring the way Lance was entertained by her abrupt switch in demeanor.

"Just Hala is fine, child. I hear you've got a fine Pokemon friend, why don't you let them out for some fresh air? Here in Alola we prefer to live right alongside our partners, so your Pokemon is welcome almost anywhere."

With a sigh of relief, Ash did so, grinning as Epona tossed her head, turning this way and that to inspect the new environment. "Bli! Bli blitzle!"

"Hey girl," she giggled as her excited best friend nudged her chest with her head, finally calming enough for a good scratch session. At her dragon's silent prompt, Ash shifted so she was partially facing Hala. "This is Epona. Epona, this is Melemele Island's Kahuna, Hala."

"Blitz," Epona neighed, lowering her head in a sort of bow to greet the old man. Then she pranced around, offering her side to Ash, pushing her trainer lightly. "Blitzle bli!"

"I can't ride you yet, you're still just a bit too small," Ash said apologetically, inwardly laughing at her starter's dramatic huff at the reminder. Epona was mentally _so ready_ to try carrying her trainer around, but unfortunately it would be at least another month or two before she was big enough to do it, at least safely. Unless she randomly evolved, it wasn't going to happen yet.

With Hala thoroughly charmed by the young Electric type, the Kahuna guided them into Hau'oli City, a lively but easy-going city with Pokemon everywhere. It wasn't like Kanto, where unless you were traveling or at home most people kept Pokemon in Pokeballs. There were domestic and wild Pokemon walking the streets, flying over the tops of the stalls in the market they passed through, swimming in the fountains… _everywhere_. To a girl like Ash, who only recently was able to interact with any of them, it was a paradise.

The outskirts of the city were filled with tropical plants and trees, quieter than the bustling city. By the time they were hiking up the trail to Iki Town, it was nearly evening, and Ash's enthusiasm had ebbed in favor of exhuastion. Lance called it jet lag. Ash just wanted to sleep and then finally find out what they would be doing the next day. Regardless of what those plans would be for the week… Ash hoped she could get to know her dragon better.

XxXxX

Ash woke to the smell of food, blinking slowly as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The room was unfamiliar, a long dormitory-style one, and she was in the bed closest to the open window, a gentle breeze tugging at the curtains. Epona's muzzle rose up over the edge of the mattress, her blue eyes brightening when she realized Ash was awake.

"Hey, girl," the young trainer said drowsily, sliding her hand out from beneath the covers. She rubbed Epona's nose. It took a few minutes, but her memory cleared as her brain began to function normally; she was in Alola, with her dragon, as part of a birthday gift. She had to concentrate hard to remember that her birthday was in… it was tomorrow. That… was unexpected.

Pushing herself upright, the covers slipping off of her, Ash stretched. _Dragon?_

 _In the sitting room, little one._

She dug through her duffel bag, grabbing a pair of knee-length shorts and a graphic tee with a lightning bolt on it, then patted Epona's head before retreating to the nearby bathroom to change. She had been too tired the night before to notice the pale blues and ocean-themed decorations, and silently admired them while she washed her face and brushed her hair. Met with her starter's tiny wagging tail once done, the duo followed the hallway from the living quarters of Hala's home to the entryway and sitting room.

 _Morning, dragon._ Ash covered a yawn with her hand, leaning her face against Lance's upper arm. Even sitting down he was taller than her. Lance pulled her down to sit next to him, one arm curling around her shoulder, fingers lightly trailing through her hair.

"Good morning, little one. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah…" She glanced around the large, homey room. The entire building was built from wood, decorated with bright paintings, the furniture made of highly polished wood and accented with shades of teal. It was a welcoming, warm house, but her mind wasn't in it. "What are we doing today?"

Lance hummed, considering for a long moment before he answered. "Hala has offered to guide us to a place called Verdant Cavern. It's used as a Trial site, but there's been reports of a few… interesting Pokemon living there at the moment. Have I told you much about my clan?"

Ash tried to recall anything he might have mentioned, but came up with nothing. She really didn't know much about him, or his family, so she shook her head, twisting her neck to meet his gaze, Epona's head resting on her knees.

"In Johto we're well known dragon-tamers, for starters, with a long history as protectors of our home city and region. Our culture is unique even in Johto. What most people don't know is that soul mates of a Blackthorn are automatically considered part of the clan－and one of our traditions is that when a Blackthorn is about to become a trainer, an older member of the clan takes them to find their first Dragon type Pokemon," Lance explained, a light smirk pulling at his lips when Ash could only stare. "I could have taken you to Johto to do that, helped you find a Dratini, but I thought it wouldn't be wise to give you such an obvious connection to the clan this soon. Plus, I wanted to give you the advantage of a rare and powerful Pokemon, to help keep you safe. The one we're looking for can only be found here and in Kalos."

Ash's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She tried again, only releasing a tiny squeak, and finally just gave up on words and scrambled up on her knees so she could hug Lance, a bright mix of _thank you_ _－_ excitement－ _you're the best_ spilling through the bond. Her dragon just laughed, lifting them both off the couch.

"Breakfast first, little one, then Hala said he'd take us to the cavern."

She was almost too excited to eat, but knew that Lance wouldn't let her leave the house until she had finished what was on her plate. He was a bit overprotective, in that sense, but because it was him, she didn't argue. He was one of very few people who cared about her enough to worry, after all. So she ate, constantly wondering about the Dragon type Lance was having them look for. She was sure she'd never heard of it, as it was native to Alola and Kalos, but _any_ Dragon type was still a rare and priceless team member.

 _What's it called?_

 _Noibat._

 _Please tell me it's not just a Dragon type Zubat._

Lance almost choked on his water as he laughed, shoulders shaking before he got himself under control. "I would _never_."

When Hala glanced between them, amused and curious in equal amounts, Lance told him about their telepathic bond. Hala mentioned that they were more common in Alola than most other regions. Finally, though, it was time to go to Verdant Cavern. It was on the other side of Hau'oli City, and Ash took the time to silently ask her dragon more about his clan－their clan, as he was quick to correct her.

 _It's tradition for every clan member to have at least one Dragon type, though most of us specialize in them. There are a good number who only have their first, and then a more varied team, so don't feel pressured to catch only Dragon types. When you're older I'll take you to the clan compound. It's more for your sake,_ he added at her questioning glance and accompanying emotions. _The clan can be… overwhelming to newcomers._

… _What kind of overwhelming?_

 _I hope you aren't claustrophobic in crowds, they'll swarm you._

Ash hid a wince, eyes trailing over all the unfamiliar Pokemon they were walking past. She memorized their appearances, hoping to find a book or some resource where she could look them up later, occasionally asking Hala what they were for the ones that _really_ caught her attention－which included a round, fluffy looking bird he called a Rowlet, a snow-white Vulpix (regional variants were _amazing!_ ), the tiny pair of Cutiefly fluttering around some flower bushes, and a Passimian that belonged to a delivery woman.

Epona was having the time of her life, being around so many new Pokemon. She stuck close to Ash's side, but was happily calling out to any nearby Pokemon, eyes glittering as she took in the warm, bright environment. Not that Ash was much better, running near-circles around her companions as she tried to take in everything at once.

A fruit vendor, a stall full of seashell accessories, a teenage girl sitting in a grassy area painting while her Cutiefly hovered over her shoulder, street performers… the entire city was so lively! Even when the business began to subside, as they reached the outskirts towards Alola's Route 2, the brightness and feeling of being surrounded by life remained. Once they got out of the city and onto the route, though, Ash calmed down some. It wouldn't do to scare off the wild Pokemon, of which there were many.

"Why are the Rattata black? Are they a regional variant too?" Ash asked, crouching down a short distance away from where one of the strange Rattata was eating from a small pile of berries. The Rattata glanced at her briefly before returning to its meal, though it kept a vivid red eye on Epona, whose head was tilted curiously at it.

"Yes, Alolan Rattata are primary Dark types," Hala replied, the group pausing for a moment. "Alone, they can be quite friendly, but in large groups they get aggressive and tend to steal food from the fields, ruining the rest. That one appears to be very young, it likely just set out from its nest to find its own way."

As the old man spoke, a Pichu popped out of the bushes behind Rattata, squeaking to the other Pokemon as it waved. Then its eyes fell on Epona, and the Pichu went _nuts_.

"Pichupichu pichu pi pi chu!" The Pichu practically flew over to the much bigger Electric type, scaling her legs with ease and scrambling up to sit on her head. Epona blinked, then whinnied, a happy sound that was quickly followed by a rapid-paced conversation between the two. The Rattata watched, ate another berry, then clawed its way up Ash's clothes to sit on her shoulder, sniffing at her ears.

Giggling at the ticklish sensation, Ash offered her small passenger her hand, petting the rodent when granted permission. She'd had no idea wild Pokemon could be so friendly!

"Do you two want to hang out with us for today?" she asked the pair, grinning when both Pichu and Rattata nodded. Then she turned to Lance, waiting until he gave a subtle nod to start walking again, keeping pace with Epona so both their passengers could be part of the discussion－whatever it was that the three Pokemon were talking about. Rattata kept nudging her cheek every time she stopped petting her, until Ash eventually pulled it into the crook of her elbow to make it easier to keep stroking the Dark type's silky fur.

 _Regional variants are quite something, aren't they?_

 _Yeah, I never imagined there could be Dark type Rattata. Or that white Vulpix, from earlier… are there more?_

 _Alolan Raichu are part Psychic type, I believe. And Alolan Sandshrew are Ice type, like Alolan Vulpix. The Exeggutor here are dual Grass/Dragon, and the Marowak are dual Fire/Ghost. Alola is truly a fascinating place._

 _I think I'm going to have to come back here someday, to catch more Pokemon,_ Ash smiled, looking at her starter, who seemed totally at home with the local Pokemon. Then she had to pull away from the bond, because Rattata had decided her shirt needed to be chewed on, so Ash spent the last fifteen minutes or so of the walk to Verdant Cavern struggling to convince the rodent to chew on something else, which ended up being a small, sweet-smelling branch the girl picked up from the side of the path.

She chose to ignore that Lance was laughing at her.

Verdant Cavern was a large, beautiful place covered in moss and leafy foliage, near glowing with small patches of warm sunlight filtering down through gaps in the cave's roof. Numerous small tunnels that were probably home to wild Pokemon were scattered throughout the ridged walls, natural bridges connecting high ledges across the wide cavern. It had a mystical feel to it, like it had come straight out of a book of fairy tales.

"Whoa…" Ash breathed, wide-eyed, taking in the gorgeous cavern.

"The Noibat we're looking for will be higher up," Lance told her, although she knew that he was amazed by the cavern too. "Thank you for guiding us, Hala. Now, Ash, take these." He handed her a small pouch, flipping it open to reveal several Pokeballs. "According to tradition, you'll have to try to convince the Noibat to either battle you to be caught, or join you without battling. Noibat have large ears, so their hearing is unparalleled, and their wings are clawed, so be careful. They're dual Flying/Dragon types. I know you've never seen one before, but I'm sure you'll be able to find one regardless, they're very hard to miss. I'll stay close by and help if you need it, but give it your best effort on your own first."

Nodding, Ash couldn't resist giving her dragon another tight hug in thanks before she walked farther into the cavern, Epona at her side. It was a good thing her starter was an Electric type, if Noibat's were primary Flying types. Thunder Wave would come in handy if they ended up battling their target.

"Rattata, Pichu, you can stay near the front of the cave or come with us, but you'll need to walk," she said, lowering the rodent in her arms to the ground. "If we need to battle, I need Epona ready to go right away." Both Pokemon nodded, and Pichu hopped to the ground as they walked, climbing natural stairs to get to one of the long bridges extending across the cavern. Ten minutes into their search, Epona glanced from the Pokemon near her feet to her trainer.

"Bli blitz?" She asked.

"Ask them? Ask them what… oh! Good idea, girl," Ash praised, turning to their companions. "Do either of you know if there are any Noibat living here?"

"Ta rata," Rattata nodded, jerking its head towards a big ledge a few dozen yards away. It was mostly isolated from the rest, but a thick, sturdy looking tree trunk was growing from right beneath it, reaching way out until it was just a few feet away from touching a nearby bridge. Scanning the area, Ash mapped out the safest route she could find, managing to ignore her dragon lurking a few yards away. Close by indeed.

"Thank you, Rattata," she told it, falling into a light jog as she made her way around the cavern. They passed by a number of wild Pokemon, all of them hiding in the shadows, as they crossed the cavern and stepped onto the next natural bridge.

This one took longer to get through, as the first Zubat－Ash really should have known, there was no cave on the planet that didn't have the pests－swarms decided to investigate the trespassers. After a near-incident where a Zubat with particularly sharp teeth almost latched onto Ash's face, the young trainer had Epona start using an upwards-directed Thunder Wave. Just a weak one, to warn off the more fearless Zubat, but it worked wonders and after a few minutes the flying pests stopped bothering the small group.

Eventually, though, they made it to the tree, and Ash frowned. She and the Rattata and Pichu would be the only ones able to get across the tree trunk unless she returned her partner. "Epona, stay here and use Charge. You may need to use Thunder Wave or Me First if a Noibat decides to battle _me_."

"Blitz," the Electric type grumbled, but didn't argue as Ash carefully began crossing the horizontal tree trunk. It took a bit of extra effort to ignore the way her dragon's side of the bond got all tense and jittery as she did so, but she managed, making it across safely. Rattata scampered across after her, while Pichu jumped up onto Epona's back.

Once she was safely on the ledge, Ash paused. Now what? She looked up, unable to see anything above her as it was in a shadowed corner, though she thought she could hear a kind of squeaking that wasn't from a Zubat. She _hoped_.

She suddenly remembered the way she'd 'found' Epona, that meditative state she'd entered. There was no real reason for it to work, but it wasn't like she had anything to lose. And if Lance asked, she could pass it off as listening carefully, if she really needed to. But something about the idea drew her in, and before she realized it she was sitting cross-legged on the ground, closing her eyes and breathing evenly.

So… Noibat were secondary Dragon types, so what she should be trying to 'look' for (and she did feel a bit ridiculous but something about this felt… right) was a mainly Flying type, with…something that felt like Dragonite, probably. Or something that felt like _a_ Dragonite, a small one. Smaller. She didn't actually know how big or small a Noibat was, but she assumed it was smaller than a Dragonite.

Ash tried to focus on what a Dragon type _felt_ like, what a Flying type felt like. Every time she'd met Dragonite, there was a sense of… she sort of wanted to say blue-green, like the dragonfire she'd seen in League battle recordings. It wasn't easy to miss the sheer power a dragon radiated, either, but… if her hunch was right about the Pokemon she was looking for, it would be lesser. Softened by the primary Flying typing, in Noibat's case. So she focused on what she thought it might feel like.

A slight fluttering in front of her was enough to make her open her eyes, and she blinked at the purple and black Pokemon that was gazing at her with curious golden eyes. Its large ears twitched as it flapped to stay steady, and it made a chittering sound－a question.

"Would you happen to be a Noibat?" She asked seriously. It nodded, and she grinned. "Would you be interested in joining my team? Free food, medicine, and company, and if you want to get stronger I can help you with that."

The Noibat cocked its head contemplatively. It squeaked at her, an adorable sort of chuffing sound, almost coaxing. Like it was asking for more.

"I'll be starting a journey in Kanto, which is a long way from here, so you'll get to see lots of new places, there's that," she offered. "Plus, my soul mate is a Dragon Master, so if we really need it we can ask for help to get even stronger, if we ever find ourselves stuck. And, you see that Blitzle, over there? She's my starter, Epona, she would be your teammate if you joined us. We'd really love to have you along."

With the way the Noibat's eyes brightened when she mentioned travelling, she was pretty sure it was at least interested. She pulled out one of the Pokeballs, enlarging it, and offered it to the Noibat－with another squeak, it flapped its wings to get closer and nosed the button, getting sucked inside. The Pokeball wobbled for a few seconds, then stilled, a distinctive _click_ showing a successful capture. Blinking at how _easy_ that was, Ash stood, though as soon as she was upright she realized she'd left the bag of Pokeballs on the ground. With a sigh she bent down to pick it up, only for one to roll over to Rattata.

Rattata looked at the Pokeball, then Ash, and then stuck out its tongue, hitting the button to prep it and then getting pulled into it in a flare of red light. It didn't even shake once before clicking, and Ash stared at it for a moment before slowly picking it and the bag up.

 _Dragon?_

 _I saw. That was… something. Did you know your eyes were glowing slightly, through your eyelids, when you were sitting down before that Noibat came over?_

 _Uh… no, actually._

 _I'll ask Sabrina to have a look at you when we get back, you might have some kind of latent psychic ability. Well done, head on back to the entrance. We can do some sightseeing with all the extra time you've freed up, since it only took you half the time I had been expecting._

 _Okay,_ she replied, securing her two new Pokeballs and the bag on her belt before making her way back across the tree. Now that it had sunk in that she'd just had two more friends join her team, of their own will, she was feeling a little giddy, but she squashed it down for later. This cave was kind of a menace and she needed to be aware of her surroundings.

"Blitz," Epona neighed, pressing her head against Ash's chest. Ash patted her neck, letting her forehead rest against her partner's for a moment before stepping back and turning towards the path. Pichu squeaked at her, content to catch a ride on the much bigger Electric type as they started crossing back over the bridges to get to the cavern entrance, where Hala was still waiting. Lance sort of appeared next to them, making Ash squint at him, wondering how he had managed such total silence when her own, much lighter footsteps were clearly audible on the packed dirt.

His lips twitched upwards at the corners, letting her know that her thoughts had been shared through the bond, and he ruffled her hair. "Congratulations on your first and second caught Pokemon. I suppose that Rattata decided you would be the best trainer for it. And don't worry about the pre-license limit, it's been lifted for the trip. Will you let them out now, or wait till later?"

"I think I'll have them checked at the Pokemon Center," Ash said slowly, pleased that she'd be able to catch more Pokemon. "I don't know what they're health is like, when them being wild first, so I'll wait till after that." Plus, she'd be able to get them some food while they were there. She figured it would be a good idea to get to know her two new partners over lunch.

"It's good to see how much you care for Pokemon," Hala nodded approvingly, glancing at her belt where three Pokeballs were now clipped, before he turned and led the way out of Verdant Cavern. "There's a Pokemon Center right over here, since this is the first Trial site."

Leaning against her dragon's side, Ash nodded. She couldn't wait to learn more about her new Pokemon.

XxXxX

Lance watched as his little one interacted with her growing team, and the Pichu who'd agreed to be caught and given to Surge. She was happier, now, no longer crumbling under the weight of burdens she never should have had to bear. It still angered him, even after all these months, that he'd never tried harder to help her. Ash was so young, had so much potential.

But she still struggled. That possessiveness of hers needed to be worked on, though he _understood_ it. After so long of having only him to rely on, she had a hard time handling the instinctive panic response to his attention being visibly elsewhere. Her mind knew he wouldn't abandon her, but her past experiences with human interaction made her wary, afraid of being left behind and disregarded. But it wasn't healthy, and it would only end up hurting her.

He still needed to thank Surge for getting all that paperwork done. While she was now legally a Blackthorn, mostly due to clan laws and older laws established in the founding era of Johto and Kanto, she was also Surge's ward for a while yet. He didn't mean to hide her from the clan, but she was still so fragile… and Blackthorns tended to be as much like their favored dragons as regular humans. Ash wasn't ready for that yet.

He smiled as she laughed, the sound loud and bright, running around the grassy area between the trees and the wooden platform used for festival battles Hala had mentioned. Lance was proud of his little one, for many reasons. Her endurance, the fact that she was making so much progress and healing, her natural skill for battling. The way she seemed to attract Pokemon with seemingly little to no effort. Though he _was_ curious about whatever ability she seemed to have, whether it be psychic power or something else.

She was very much a mystery, still. He knew what his Mark was, what hers was, and there were very few reasons they would take those shapes. The Wheel of Arceus, and Rayquaza… He had hoped that she wouldn't be drawn into that prophesy, but it had called her by name－a _pun_ , of all things!－and Sabrina had already confirmed that Ash Ketchum would play a significant role in the fate of the world. It was part of the reason he'd wanted to give her this, a proper vacation, with time to play like the child she was.

He would do anything to protect her, of course, but he knew that also meant making sure she was prepared to do her part. He just wished she had more time before things began to come together, the things Sabrina had warned him about approaching rapidly. It had taken several months, but he'd freed up enough time to regularly help Ash train before she began her journey. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do at this point in time.

She laughed again, a partial squeal as Epona licked her side, no doubt a ticklish spot. Her new Rattata scrambled up to her neck, nuzzling and joining in on the game, and Noibat chattered from his spot clinging to the top of her head. The Pichu that would be transferred to Surge later that day was still perched on Epona's back, and all together they looked to be having the time of their lives.

He checked the time. "Little one, we should get going if you want to get to the beach before sundown!" She'd already told him about her idea for training Epona, though she'd already added in the others to the training with some creative thinking.

"Coming!"

Lance wanted her eyes to stay that bright, forever. He would destroy anyone who tried to dim her light. Dragons always protected the ones they cared for, after all.

XxXxX

Ash stared at the fluffy, round Pokemon that she'd just pulled off her head. A leaf-like sprout was on its… neck (it was _so round did it even have a neck_ ) that looked like a little bow tie, and its brown and cream feathers ruffled up slightly before it relaxed, and for all intents and purposes fell asleep. It looked familiar.

She glanced at Epona. The Blitzle gave the Pokemon a once-over before nodding. Ash pulled out a Pokeball and caught it.

"Noi…?"

"Yeah, that seemed a little too easy to me too," Ash told her tiny dragon, who was currently using his claws to hang from her shirt. Rattata, sitting on her shoulder, huffed, her whiskers twitching. Their training session had been interrupted by the silent-flying intruder－Ash had lots of ideas for that－but she was quick to get everyone back to work. Though Rattata didn't want to, apparently not one for battles, but that was okay.

 _Any idea what I just caught?_

 _I think that was a Rowlet, a dual Grass/Flying type._

 _Oh right, Hala pointed one out earlier… It was so round._ She still couldn't get over the fact that it was basically a round pillow with legs. Feeling Lance's amusement, she turned back to the water, where Epona was running in the shallows, Noibat flying beside her to work on his endurance. He was a curious little thing, always poking and prodding anything he found interesting. At the moment he knew Screech, Supersonic, Absorb, Gust, and Tailwind, which was… really amazing.

She was really getting lucky with the Pokemon on her team. Making a mental note to check out Rowlet's move set later, she turned her focus to coming up with nicknames for her newest Pokemon, though she wasn't in any real rush. It had taken months to come up with Epona's, there was plenty of time for the others.

XxXxX

"Happy birthday, Ash."

She stared blankly at him for a moment, before it clicked, and she sat straight up, the covers thrown off in the sudden motion. Birthday. Right. What… feeling a little lost, she looked up at Lance, who ruffled her hair gently.

"We'll take it easy today, get you some cake, go shopping a bit… let me know if you see _anything_ that interests you or you like, alright?"

Smiling, Ash nodded, getting up to get ready. Her tenth birthday ended up being one of the most relaxing days she'd ever experienced, and she was glad that Lance had decided against wrapping presents. She probably would have cried. Instead he just casually handed her a box of trainer supplies－storage unit included, already holding quite a few things she'd look at later－and bought her some of the trinkets she'd liked while they were shopping.

The big thing was a pendant he'd had made of the Blackthorn clan symbol, a spiraling Dragonair make of glittering black and red crystal, hung on a golden chain, that he gave her in the evening. It was an affirmation of family, of having somewhere she belonged, and it was without a doubt her favorite gift. She put it on immediately, and vowed to never take it off.

XxXxX

"Wow, you're really from Kanto?"

"Is it true that Kantonian Raichu aren't Psychic types?"

"What about the Kantonian Vulpix, are they really Fire types?!"

Ash steeled herself and made sure her dragon couldn't feel her anxiety as she tried to answer the questions she'd been asked by the enthusiastic students of the Pokemon School, which she'd asked to visit after learning that the Principal was Professor Oak's cousin. At least most of the questions she knew the answer to, and soon enough Principal Oak ushered them off to class, having come to retrieve her after he finished his talk with Lance.

"The students are just excited, they recently started learning about regional variants," Samson chuckled as they walked up the spiral ramp of the school to his office. "How are you liking Alola? Lance told me you've already found some Pokemon here you'll be taking home with you."

"I did, a Rattata, Noibat, and Rowlet so far. And Alola is really pretty, it's a lot more colorful than most of Kanto, and the people here are all so friendly," Ash replied a little shyly. Samson looked almost exactly like Professor Oak, aside from the tan and hairstyle. She didn't have anything against Professor Oak, she just… didn't have fond memories of his grandson, who she was reminded of every time the surname came up.

Samson hummed and nodded. "Here in Alola, we tend to be more open, to both Pokemon and our fellow humans. We all need each other, after all. Now then, I know you're only here for the week, but did you have any Pokemon in mind you might have wanted to catch? I might be able to tell you the best places to find them!"

"I don't know all that much about the Pokemon here in Alola, really," she admitted as they walked. "I've seen some people with Eevee, though, are there wild ones here? Eevee was the first Pokemon I ever actually wanted, as a kid… And I was thinking of maybe looking for a Water type."

"There are indeed! Eevee are normally seen around Akala Island's Route 6, which is close to Paniola Ranch, and Royal Avenue. Lance mentioned you'd wanted to see a Battle Royal, so it shouldn't be difficult to take a short detour," Samson exclaimed. "As for a Water type, you should check Brooklet Hill, it's also on Akala Island. We've quite a few unique ones, here in Alola. Ah, here's my office. Now, Lance mentioned you were interested in Totem Pokemon…"

Smiling at her dragon as she settled on the couch next to him, Ash listened, captivated, to Samson's explanation of the rare, large and powerful Pokemon who held the role of Totem Pokemon. Maybe she'd get to battle one someday!

XxXxX

Hunting for an Eevee took nearly three hours, after they'd seen several battles in the Battle Royal Dome. The four-person free-for-all format looked like a lot of fun, if difficult, and Ash resolved to come back to Alola in order to participate. The excitement was wearing off by the time she stumbled across an Eevee, only for her eyes to go wide.

Its fur was silver.

Feeling guilty about her actions even as she told Epona to use Thunder Wave, and Noibat to use Supersonic, she prepped a Pokeball and threw it as soon as the Eevee was stumbling around, confused and partially paralyzed. But… a shiny Pokemon was too rare to not at least give her best to catch it. And it wasn't like she'd actually injured it…

The Pokeball wobbled once, twice, then clicked. Snatching it up, she thanked her Pokemon for their help and rushed back to where Lance was waiting, close to the path back to Royal Avenue. She held up the Pokeball.

"Got one," she chirped. _It's a shiny._

His eyes widened slightly, but he knew better than to hint to that factor out loud. Precautionary measures, but shiny Pokemon were rare enough that it wasn't too unreasonable for someone to attempt to steal it, even in such a friendly region as Alola. Instead he ruffled her hair, happy for her, and motioned to the path. _Let's have it healed up, then._

The Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center didn't need more then a few minutes to treat Eevee, and let them use a private room in order for Ash to properly meet her newest Pokemon. Upon being let out of her Pokeball (Joy had told Ash some details about her), Eevee looked around the room, then shrugged and let Ash pet her without much fuss. Her silver fur gleamed in the light, and it was as soft as the minky fabric that Talia sometimes made plush dolls out of.

She didn't seem to mind being caught at all, though it had taken her a few minutes to warm up to Epona and Noibat, which was understandable. But Rattata and Rowlet, who was showing himself to be a typically lazy Pokemon until it was time to battle, were quick to smooth things over between their teammates, and Eevee was soon purring happily in Ash's arms as her chin was gently scratched.

"She's so pretty," Ash murmured, grinning when Eevee _preened_.

"She's certainly a treasure," Lance agreed, bending down slightly to get a closer look. "If you ever get into Contests, she'll be the star of the show."

Ash made a mental note to ask Devin more about Contests when she got back, since Eevee seemed interested in the potential attention, at least.

XxXxX

The night after catching Eevee, they stayed in the Pokemon Center, after exploring more of Royal Avenue. Unable to sleep for reasons that escaped her, Ash thoroughly groomed her mostly asleep Pokemon in an attempt to get them more comfortable with her. Epona, not actually needing that, simply enjoyed the grooming, one of her favorite things. Rattata and Eevee were the next to practically melt under the brush, though Rowlet clearly enjoyed it too. Noibat wasn't as big of a fan, but he didn't seem to _dislike_ it. He did appreciate the gentle ear rub she gave him though.

She thought about the trip so far. She and Lance had done a lot of the typical sight seeing that people did on vacations, but she _had_ spent a lot of time either looking for Pokemon or working with hers. Lance's dragons had been out and about a few times, and she'd gotten to meet his two other Dragonite and his Kingdra, who were all amazing and radiated power.

Absently stroking Eevee's soft fur as she leaned against the window and gazed out at the stars, Ash wondered why that strength made her want to train harder. She enjoyed battling, yes, but did she want to focus her entire career and vast majority of her time on training to become a Champion? Would she even be able to handle being a Champion, rarely having time to herself and having to maintain a reputation constantly?

She wanted to be strong, she knew that much. It was as much for the sake of pride as it was for safety. Plus, she knew she was pretty good at battling already, and it was a solid way of making money, especially as she was going to challenge the Gyms. Usually the main goal for trainers who did the League Challenge was to enter the regional conference and become famous as a strong trainer, hoping to become a Champion.

Many of high-placing trainers got offers to become Ace Trainers, the League's version of the police force. She didn't know if she wanted that, either. She had no idea. At length, she sighed－she'd just go on her journey, travel Kanto and challenge the Gyms, and see if she found anything she wanted to do. If she didn't… maybe she'd travel Johto, and challenge the Gyms there. Actually…

The travelling part. She'd already figured out that she loved seeing all the different places in Alola, finding little nooks and crannies with strange new Pokemon and beautiful scenery. Maybe… maybe she should just travel, until she found something for certain that she wanted to do. Plenty of trainers did that, went around the world until they settled down.

Even though it meant she wouldn't see Lance nearly as often, they still had their telepathic bond, so it wouldn't be like she was without human company. She'd talk to him about her idea later, she decided. But she still couldn't sleep, so she slowly, carefully put her sleeping Eevee on her pillow and got up. She stretched, eyes heavy with fatigue, and looked around the room before eventually just crouching down on the floor and staring out the window.

The stars flickered, twinkling in the night sky, as she watched.

"... Ash…?"

Glancing over at Lance's voice, she blinked. The clock read three in the morning. "Am I keeping you up?"

"No, no… why _are_ you up?" He'd taken the bed opposite hers, the one that was in the darker corner away from the window. She could barely make out his messy hair and sleep-hazed golden eyes.

She shrugged, keeping her voice quiet. "Just couldn't sleep." This hadn't happened for a while, but sometimes her mind just wouldn't quiet down, stop thinking, and there wasn't anything she'd found that helped. At her dragon's silent request, she let him through the bond, so he could understand why sleep was so elusive to her at the moment.

"C'mere," he said groggily, tossing the corner of the blanket back, and without protest she slid beneath the covers, letting him pull her across the mattress. He was warm, the kind that felt like a shield between her and the outside world, and to her surprise her eyes actually began to close. "G'night."

"... Night," she murmured, resting her forehead against his collar bone, feeling the rhythmic pulse of his heartbeat. The deep, steady sound lulled her to sleep barely a few minutes after his breath had already evened out again. She didn't dream.

XxXxX

"Is it always raining here?" Ash frowned from beneath the umbrella she'd rented from the nearby Pokemon Center. Hearing Lance's voice, but not his words, she sighed and mentally nudged him.

 _Apparently the sheer amount of Water type Pokemon, many of which know Rain Dance, has affected the weather in this area permanently,_ he repeated through their bond. _I've heard that even Castform can't keep it sunny for more than a few days at a time here._

 _That's pretty strange_ , she admitted. She'd had to return all her Pokemon, as none of them were happy about the rain, though Epona was ready to battle should she be called on. The rented fishing pole in her free hand felt cold in her grasp, the rain chilling the metal. They were currently backed up against a rocky outcropping, giving them shelter from the wind and partial shelter from the rain; the umbrellas were more for just in case, coming and going from the actual lakes that made up the area. Not wanting to spend any more time than necessary here, Ash gave it a few moments of thought before deciding to try the mediation thing she'd done for both Epona and Noibat.

 _I'm going to try using that power thing I might have to find a Water type,_ she told her dragon, who sent back a brief wave of acknowledgement and mild curiousity, no doubt wanting to see how it worked out. Closing her eyes, she focused. Water types were plentiful, but she was looking for something special, a Pokemon that could become a permanent friend, like she hoped all of her Pokemon would be eventually. A hardy, adaptable Water type… Where most types were solid, with a more rigid flow to their 'feel', Water types were flexible, able to shift like the tides. She wanted one that could use that to their advantage…

Something yanked on her line, and she _pulled_. She wasn't expecting the fish to come flying at her, so it's squishy side met with her face with a loud _thwack_ , but she managed to wrap her arms around the Pokemon and ignore her soul mate losing it in the background as she studied the sponge-like creature in her grasp. It had some pretty blue fins, though the rest of it didn't look like all that much, but what caught her attention was the calm, expectant gaze of the Pokemon.

"I would like to catch you," she said before she'd even realized she had shifted the fish to one arm and pulled out a Pokeball.

The Pokemon blinked slowly, then dipped the front of its body in what Ash assumed was a nod, the Pokeball only shaking once after sucking it inside. Then she rounded on Lance, who was still laughing, and scowled. _It wasn't funny._

 _Yes, it really was._

XxXxX

Six Pokemon. She had a full team already, limit upped to the standard six since her tenth birthday had already passed, though if she caught any more she'd need to figure out where she'd be sending them once they got back to Kanto.

Surge's foster kids were able to either just let them stay at the house or Gym, or they could make use of the deal the man had with Professor Oak, and board them for free at the Corral. While she still wasn't all that happy about the idea of her Pokemon being anywhere near Gary or his future ones, she wasn't stupid. Professor Oak's Corral had top of the line equipment for monitoring Pokemons' health, and the varied, natural terrain would benefit any of her team that stayed there.

Her musings were interrupted once her brain finally registered the picture on the page of the book she was reading. It was essentially a printed PokeDex for Alolan Pokemon, she'd bought it on the way back from Brooklet Hill, and she had been staring at a particularly awesome-looking Dragon type Pokemon.

 _Dragon?_ Her question was laced with the images from the book and a second question, if he was interested in getting a new Pokemon while they were here. He stood from where he'd been sitting at the kitchen table, having been going through some emails or something on his laptop, and leaned over the back of the couch.

"Jangmo-o, huh? Wait, it gains the Fighting typing when it evolves?" Lance's interest surged as he skimmed the page. "Kommo-o… that's a dragon I wouldn't mind having. Where does it say they live… Vast Poni Canyon. We haven't been to Poni Island, yet…"

"It says there's Exeggutor Island right next to it, too, didn't you say Alolan Exeggutor were also Dragon types?" She flipped a few pages to find the rest of the Pokemon known to live on that island. "Apparently you can find Sliggoo there too… and sometimes Prism Scales! I could use one of those for Feebas, later!"

Lance chuckled, ruffling her hair yet again. "Looks like we know where we'll be going tomorrow. I'll let Hala know, we'll do Exeggutor Island first and then head to Vast Poni Canyon. I think Hala mentioned some Rock types live there too, you might want to keep Rowlet out in that case."

"He's agreed to the nickname I offered, Mokuroh," she corrected absently, finding the list of Pokemon commonly seen in the canyon. "And Noibat liked Tiamat… I'll have him out too, there's apparently a ton of caves in the canyon that we'll have to go through. He should be a big help making sure we don't get too lost in there."

"Tiamat… wasn't that the name of ancient sea goddess that took the form of a dragon?"

"Yeah, he liked it though. And it doesn't really sound feminine anyways."

"It's a good name," Lance nodded, still looking over her shoulder at the book. "Have you come up with nicknames for the rest?"

"Rattata didn't want one, Eevee hasn't liked any of the ones I thought up for her so far, but Feebas seems to like Indra, so we're going with that one for her for now. I'm just glad they're all getting along, and Epona really seems to like her new teammates. I think she misses Pichu, though, but she'll see him when we go back."

Lance asked for the book after letting out a sound of agreement, coming around the couch to sit next to her while he looked into the more detailed pages of the Dragon type Pokemon she'd pointed out to him. Knowing that he wouldn't be much for conversation until he'd gotten all the knowledge he could on the dragons, Ash glanced around the room. When she saw Mokuroh, she made a beckoning motion to the perpetually sleepy Pokemon. He fluttered over to land in her lap, letting out a pleased purring noise when she pet him.

Tiamat was sleeping, still more used to being active at night, and Indra was in her Pokeball. Hala didn't have a pool or aquarium, so it was hard to spend time with the Feebas when they weren't out and about on the islands without her drying out quickly in the tropical heat. Rattata was taking a nap on Epona's back, the Blitzle curled on on the floor near the far wall, both basking in the sunlight from the window. And Eevee was exploring Hala's home, Ash could hear her occasionally as the little Normal type chattered whenever she found something interesting.

Adjusting the round fuzzball on her lap, Ash leaned against Lance, absently inspecting Mokuroh's wings. He allowed it, lazily extending them so she could gently stroke and finger-groom the feathers as she thought.

They only had a couple days left in Alola, and then it would be time to buckle down and train until the season officially started. Even though trainers could go off to catch Pokemon once they turned ten, the official League season was when they were allowed to officially start their journey. Each region staggered the start date, and Kanto's began in August. It was currently the end of May.

That gave her a little under two months to train her team up, and get back to Pallet Town to get a PokeDex and leave any new Pokemon at the Corral. If they worked hard, she could probably get Epona to evolve by then, so the travel time shouldn't be too much. If by some miracle Tiamat evolved into a Noivern before then, she could alternate riding and flying, but other than being a nice thought it probably wasn't an option.

She would have lots of time to train, though. All that working ahead had paid off, and she'd already finished her schooling, only had to take the official license exam to finish off that end of things. So aside from chores and spending time with the other kids, her days were free to train.

Even if she wasn't sure about entering the conference, she knew she at least had to ensure her Pokemon were able to defend themselves and her.

XxXxX

"Dragonite, finish it with Dragon Breath!"

Ash watched in stunned awe as Lance's weakest Dragonite totally demolished the Hakamo-o. They were at the end of the tunnels in Vast Poni Canyon, close to the Altar of the Sunne, and after a fairly long battle, Lance had finally knocked out the powerful Dragon/Fighting type that had challenged him. The Hakamo-o's scales clattered and rang discordantly as it hit the rocky ground. An Ultra Ball hit the felled Pokemon's scales, and the flash of red light sucked it into the device. It shook several times before finally stilling with a loud _click_ , and Lance grinned.

"It's going to be a beast by the time I'm finished with it," he vowed, baring slightly sharper than normal canines as he praised Dragonite and returned her, and then turning back to Ash.

"Uh… wow."

He laughed, pulling her after him as they left the tunnels, careful not to knock Tiamat off the back of her shirt. Mokuroh was in her arms, and both Pokemon were still in shock from the strength displayed in the battle they'd just witness. Ash was fairly certain that Tiamat wouldn't be able to wait to start training, as the young Noibat was practically starry eyed from seeing Dragonite fight.

"If that was your weakest Dragonite, I'm not sure I want to see your strongest Dragonite battle," Ash admitted as they walked, backtracking through the tunnels. It was nearly evening, as they'd dropped by Exeggutor Island that morning so Lance could look for the two dragons mentioned in the book. He'd found and caught both, though Ash had been busy looking for－and succeeding in finding－a Prism Scale, so she hadn't watched those captures. "I thought the tunnel was going to collapse."

"It's usually a bad idea to battle in tunnels, yes, but Dragonite wasn't even fighting at full strength. That Hakamo-o is probably only around the seventh badge level, though I'll get it and the other two caught up with the rest of my team soon enough," Lance replied confidently, keeping his pace slow enough that Ash didn't have to run to keep up. He grinned again as he felt her dread at the notion that she would eventually be facing a Pokemon that powerful. "It may seem impossible now, but by the time you challenge your seventh Gym your Pokemon will be much stronger than you probably think."

Nodding, Ash still let out a sigh of relief when they made it to the grassy sections of the canyon, outside of the confining tunnels, heading back towards Ancient Poni Path. She didn't think she was up for even watching such a high level battle again, not so soon.

"RUFF!"

Her thoughts were obliterated as she was knocked face-first into the grass, a small but surprisingly heavy weight bouncing on the base of her skull as she barely managed to avoid squishing Mokuroh. With a muffled growl, she let her Rowlet go and snatched her little attacker off her now aching head. A brown canine looked at her from her less-than comfortable grip, seemingly not noticing the discomfort. Its tail was wagging, tongue lolling as it barked at her again.

"A Rockruff," she said flatly, tucking it under an arm and letting Lance haul her back upright to check on her. The Rockruff didn't protest, instead only squirming in an attempt to lick everything in its reach. Making a face, she shifted, and then suddenly there was a flash of light and her arm was empty. She blinked, looked down, and then sighed. "It shoved a paw in the bag of Pokeballs."

"Well, at least you have a Rock type now," Lance offered, a smile tugging at his lips. _You're fine, just a slight bump. That's an excitable one._

 _Yeah I figured,_ she replied dryly, rubbing at the sore spot where her newest Pokemon had made first contact. Now that the situation was sinking in, it made sense that being hit by a Rock type would be abnormally painful, even one not entirely made of rocks. At least Rockruff seemed friendly.

"Can we check out the Poni Groves on the way back to the ferry?" She asked. "That lady in Seafolk Village said it was relaxing, I think I could use a bit of that."

Nodding, her dragon dusted some of the dirt off her clothes before leading them off again, Mokuroh choosing to glide above them with Tiamat, circling slowly so they didn't stray too far away. The two Flying types got along pretty well, so she was considering having them practice some double battles together. The battle format wasn't popular in Kanto but if she kept traveling she was bound to end up being challenged to at least a few. Plus, it was a fun way to get creative with move combinations.

Now if only she could get her muscles used to long hikes, her calves were _burning_.

XxXxX

"... Lance?"

"Hm?"

"I think another Pokemon caught itself. I'm down to one spare Pokeball."

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, little one, the amount of Pokemon you've caught without even hardly trying is bizarre, but I'm just going to assume that it's the norm for you. Well, send it out."

"Okay…" Ash tossed the Pokeball, and stared at the blue and black Pokemon that appeared. "Is that a Riolu?"

"Ri? Ri olu!"

"It is… you know what, _now_ it makes sense. It might not be psychic power at all, you could have an abnormally strong aura, which would be what drew so many Pokemon to you. I know an Aura Guardian who lives in Sinnoh, I'll give him a call… we'll still talk to Sabrina just in case, though. In any case, congratulations on your eighth Pokemon. And good luck trying to train them all at once."

"... I knew I was forgetting something. Good thing I have time before I start traveling to figure it out…"

XxXxX

"Epona! Flame Charge!"

"Bli!" She thundered across the packed earth, wreathed in fire, slamming into the Umbreon that had jumped them on their way to Paniola Town. It was their last day in Alola, and after they'd spent a few hours in Malie Garden, Hala had asked them to deliver a package to the Pokemon Center in Paniola Town. They were around a ten minute walk from their destination, but this sort of delay was hardly a bad thing.

Ash had seen how eager the Dark type had been to battle, and also was very much aware that Eevee could not be found in Kanto unless one had a ton of money, so to have one and _also_ one of its evolutions was something she was not going to risk passing up on. Plus, this Umbreon was so obviously having _fun_ battling Epona, and the Blitzle clearly felt the same way, giving her all to beat the sturdy Dark type into the ground.

"Umbree!" And Umbreon used Refresh. A rare, _very good move_.

"Epona," Ash said, a wide grin on her face. "Thunder Wave, then Flame Charge as much as you can. Use Me First whenever you see Umbreon try to do _anything_ other than dodge."

With a loud whinny, Epona complied, already twice her normal speed from using her main offensive attack. The Umbreon's eyes widened before it got the shit beaten out of it, though to be fair it had challenged them first, and it'd had no qualms about drawing first blood. As it collapsed, sparking slightly from Epona's electricity, Ash prepped her last empty Pokeball and threw it. It hit the Dark type's flank, and pulled it inside, wobbling slightly. Then it clicked.

Jogging over to pick up the Pokeball, Ash beamed. _If I do have aura, I am never going to complain about it._

 _I'm sure,_ Lance said, bemused, as they started walking againon the last bit of Route 4.

Epona walked beside Ash, having not taken that much damage during the battle. Ash had been trying to give her starter some more attention, as things were definitely going to be hectic with nine Pokemon around. Even though Rattata wouldn't be battling, it was still Ash's responsibility to care for her, and ensure she received affection and attention just like the others.

 _So to have one of each typing all I need are Ice, Bug, Psychic, Ghost, Poison, Fire, Ground, Fairy, and… well, Riolu get the Steel typing when they evolve, right?_

 _Correct. And I think you're right, though you may want to write it out to be sure. You have quite the team already… have you decided where you'll be keeping the ones not on rotation?_

Ash hummed. _At Professor Oak's Corral. There's just more space there, and better equipment to keep them in top shape. I might apply to expand my carry limit a few slots later, but for now they'll be fine at the Corral, once I actually take them there._

 _Yes, I heard that Samuel has actually expanded the Corral recently, so your Pokemon will definitely enjoy it._ Lance smiled at her, golden eyes bright. _You'll do well on your journey._ Then he switched to speaking out loud, also changing the topic. "When you challenge the Cerulean Gym, you should head a bit north. A researcher named Bill lives in the lighthouse on the coast there, I'm sure he'll have plenty of interesting information about your Pokemon to share, particularly your Eevee and Umbreon."

"There's going to be something else, if you specifically recommended this, isn't there?"

"Why would I ever ruin a surprise?"

Rolling her eyes, Ash snorted but didn't comment. He wouldn't. She had tried and still couldn't get him to spill _anything_ he had said was a surprise. Instead, she held Umbreon's Pokeball in one hand and stroked Epona's neck with the other.

"You did perfectly, Epona," she told her best friend, giggling when the Electric type nuzzled her. Ash glanced at her dragon out of the corner of her eye, noting how relaxed he was. Maybe this trip had been good for him too; well obviously he'd gotten some rare Dragon types out of it, but the sightseeing, exploring, and absorbing the light, happy atmosphere of Alola had seemed to do him some good, too. Her as well, she really liked the island region.

It was a place of good and fun memories.

XxXxX

The plane ride back seemed to take less time than the one _to_ Alola, though that may have been because she was alternating having two small, calm Pokemon out at a time throughout the trip. Tiamat and Mokuroh, Eevee and Riolu, and then Rattata got her own 'shift' because she didn't like sharing Ash's lap. The others were either too energetic for the confined space or too big (or in Indra's case, needed water). It did help her get more comfortable with those five, though.

She also kept up a steady conversation with Lance through their bond, asking for tips about the best method of training Tiamat. She had yet to figure out all the moves he knew, but her dragon had plenty of basic exercises that the Blackthorn clan used for young Dragon types to share anyways. She learned that a lot of a Noibat's strength came from three things－their wings, their teeth, and special attacks. So if she focused on improving those and his defense, Tiamat would have a pretty solid base to grow on.

It turned out that bouncing ideas off Lance for her other Pokemon was also very effective, even with Eevee trying to beg for extra attention, and Riolu trying to do _something_ with whatever her power was. It felt like he was tugging on a string from inside her, his little face scrunched up in concentration. It didn't seem like he was doing any harm, though, so she just let him be, occasionally scratching behind his ears whenever she could free her hands from Eevee for a moment.

Halfway through the flight, it was late evening, stars beginning to blink into view outside the window, and Ash found herself fighting against sleep. Returning her Pokemon, she leaned against Lance's arm.

 _Dragon?_

 _Yes, little one?_

 _Thank you, for the trip. I'm glad I got to learn some more about you._ And then she was asleep.

She stirred just long enough to realize that she was being carried, but then her head met a soft surface and she was out again.

When she woke up again, eyelids fighting against her commands to open, she was back in her bedroom at Surge's. Her Pokeballs were glinting slightly in the sunlight streaming in from the window, sitting on her desk, and her bag was hanging off the back of the chair. Blinking slowly, she twisted to check her alarm clock, a little surprised to find that she'd been allowed to sleep in. She also realized she should feed her Pokemon.

Hauling herself outright and out from beneath her covers, Ash held in a groan, stretching as she finger-combed her hair. It was starting to get too long for her liking again, she'd need to cut it soon. Dressing, she slid her belt－Pokeballs still clipped to it－off the desk and went downstairs. Going by how quiet it was, Surge had already left for the Gym.

"Hey, Sam," she greeted the aspiring Breeder as she entered the kitchen. He looked up from the sandwich he was making, startled, only to exhale lightly and offer a small smile when he saw her.

"Welcome back! Hope you had a good birthday."

"I did, thanks." She had to pause, digging deep in the lowest cabinets for the extra Pokemon food bowls, for a few moments before she could keep talking. "I got you guys some souvenirs from Alola, I'll get them out of my bag in a bit."

"Alola? I heard they have a lot of really cool Pokemon, and something about regional variants… did you see any?" Sam only seemed to come out of his shell when discussing Pokemon, and he was eager to know more about the distant island region.

Smiling, Ash nodded. "I actually caught one, hold on a sec." She had to take a minute to remember which Pokeball was Rattata's before letting her out. Rattata squeaked out a greeting, wriggling her nose curiously at a delighted Sam. "Alolan Rattata are dual Dark/Normal types. Rattata, this is Sam, he likes taking care of Pokemon. Sam, this is Rattata. She likes cuddles."

"Ta rata," Rattata dipped her head in Sam's direction. When he offered her a bit of his sandwich, she decided that he was clearly a wonderful human, and so she hopped onto the counter and nuzzled into his side.

"She's pretty friendly," Sam observed, caressing the soft fuzz of the rodent's ears. "I like her coloring, too, and her fur's much softer than the Rattata around here… What else did you catch? That's a lot of Pokeballs."

Smiling wryly, she nodded, filling eight bowls with dry Pokemon food and carrying them in pairs to the side room for Pokemon. There was already a low tub full of water added in, with a bag of food for Water types, so Lance must have told Surge about Indra. Sam followed with the last two bowls, Rattata clinging to his shoulder.

That done, she started tapping buttons. Her Pokemon greeted her with varying degrees of enthusiasm, with Rockruff being the most exuberant. The little Rock type yipped and rubbed her rock-studded neck against Ash's leg, earning a wince and a strained 'hello' from the young trainer. Soon enough they all discovered the food, and sorted themselves out while Ash got Indra into the tub and gave her a few handfuls of food, stroking the Feebas' scales for a few moments before pulling away.

"Alright, so I got a Noibat, Rattata, obviously, a Rowlet, Eevee, Feebas, Rockruff, Riolu, and Umbreon. Most of them have nicknames already but I'll introduce them all properly later, when everyone's around," Ash said, pointing each Pokemon out as she listed off what they were.

Sam sucked in a heavy breath. "Ohh my god, Ash, your Eevee! Its a shiny, right? That is _gorgeous_ , just _look_ at that fur, like mercury…"

"Yeah, she was a lucky find," she admitted. "Apparently Eevee are pretty common in Alola, but I found her after only three hours or so. She's a vain little thing, but _super_ cuddly and friendly, so you can go ahead and pet her if you want. Actually they're all pretty friendly, though Umbreon's more likely to challenge you to a battle than let you pet him. Guys, this is Sam, be nice."

"Well then, don't mind if I do," Sam chuckled, taking care not to put his hands too close to the food bowls. They all were recent captures, after all, and Surge had taught them better than to have a newly caught Pokemon think they were trying to take their food away. While he did that, Ash leaned around the doorway.

"So, where is everybody?"

"Surge took the girls to the Gym today, and Devin and the twins went to see a movie. We have the house to ourselves until about six, I think. But Surge wanted me to tell you that your full license exam is already unlocked, so you can just log in and take it, get it out of the way."

That, Ash could get behind. Once her Pokemon had finished their meals she let them out to the backyard, so Epona could show them around the training area and where the outdoor entrance to the courtyard was. She had to start Umbreon on training immediately so he wouldn't try to challenge everyone in sight, which led to the others wanting to train a bit, so she spent more time getting everyone ready and giving instructions than she would have liked. But it would keep them busy while she took the exam.

With Rattata spending some time with Sam, letting him study her a bit in return for cuddles, Ash sunk into a chair in the library and pulled up the online exam. The webcam light flashed, to monitor for cheating, as it would also check to make sure she didn't have any other tabs up or programs running. Necessary, since she was doing it from home.

The questions weren't hard, not after how much she'd studied, but there were a _lot_ of them, and nearly a dozen were short essay or full essay questions, adding even more to the time it took to complete the exam. And since essays really weren't her strong point, it took even longer. By the time she finished, she could practically feel her brain melting out of her ears.

 _Dragon. Dragon, you should ban exams from Indigo._

 _So you took your final license exam!_ He sounded far too… chipper, in Ash's opinion.

 _Can I quit being human and just become a Ditto or something?_

 _No you may not. Besides, suddenly having no bones would more than likely be traumatizing._

 _I... hadn't even thought about that. Now I can't_ stop _thinking about that. No bones…_ Ash made a face, stumbling out of the library, legs numb and tingly after sitting still for so long. The revelation that Ditto didn't have any bones was making her feel like everything in the world was a lie, and she wasn't entirely sure why it felt so dramatic. _What would that even feel like, to not have bones…_

 _Gooey, probably._

Ash rolled her eyes and giggled at his reply as she made it outside, grinning as Epona cantered over once she saw her. The others followed, Riolu catching a ride and launching off Epona's back to reach Ash first. She caught him with a loud _oof_ , kneeling down to greet everyone, and then Indra, who was splashing around in the shallow, inflatable pool that had already been set up when she'd first got out there.

She studied her Pokemon as she pet them, noting that while in general they were a little winded, after a short break she could set them back to training. Thinking quickly, Ash dragged up her training plan from the depths of her mind, trying to sort out how to group them up.

"You guys know there's only a short time before we start traveling," she began, leaning slightly against the pool to keep Indra included, "so I want us to make the most of our time here. I want all of you to be able to defend yourselves properly, but I also want you to have fun, so just let me know if you need a break from training."

With no protests forthcoming, she paired them up, making sure Umbreon was with Epona as he was almost as strong as her starter and she didn't want any major injuries happening during training. She'd need to plan how to teach him to keep the viciousness in real battles only. She also paired Indra with Rockruff, as the puppy was energetic enough he felt like having to jump to see over the Water type's pool edge was more of a game instead of part of the training, and he was agile enough to avoid most of the Confuse Rays she sent his way.

She then paired up Eevee and Tiamat, and Mokuroh and Riolu. She'd have them rotate a bit later, but for the moment she instructed them to pick one move each and then spar using only that move. Every fifteen minutes she'd call for a break, and then have them pick another move and go back to sparring. In theory it should help them learn how to get creative during battles, and help them master their moves. It seemed to be working pretty well, at least.

Ash kept an eye on each pair even as she started making mental notes on what each of her Pokemon needed individual work with. Epona couldn't do much more until she evolved, so that meant she just needed some heavy workouts, done regularly. Tiamat was agile, but needed more speed. Mokuroh had good accuracy but his power was lacking. Eevee really needed to learn how to focus, she was too easily distracted, and got hit whenever her attention wandered.

For Indra, the Water type was much like a Magikarp in that she didn't have many moves and she wouldn't be able to learn more until she evolved, so she needed to master what she had and up her base stats. Rockruff was similar to Eevee in that he was a little too energetic, wasting energy by bounding around the makeshift battlefield, but his accuracy was also low as a result. Riolu had no glaring issues aside from low power and not much technique, so he'd need to build up his muscles, and possibly learn some basic martial arts to build a fighting style from. And Umbreon just needed to learn to chill, honestly, though he could use to learn how to use his many attacks more efficiently instead of just spamming them.

But so far, they all seemed to get along, and she found that explaining the training exercises to them made them eager to listen to her, as they understood better the purpose of the tasks they'd been given. By the time evening rolled around she'd gotten a good idea of how she would train her team for the next few weeks, and also had come up with acceptable nicknames for some more of her Pokemon.

Rockruff had liked the name Lugarugan, Eevee had been happy with Nymphia, and Umbreon had agreed to be called Blacky. So only Riolu and Rattata _hadn't_ wanted nicknames, but that was their choice. She just preferred to give Pokemon nicknames to make it easier to tell them apart from those of other trainers', which was actually a fairly common issue.

With her exam taken and plans in mind, Ash knew that from here on out, it was time to get serious.

XxXxX

Lance surprised her by visiting once a week, offering advice and tips whenever she asked, though some he let her figure out on her own. He also had them do a few mock battles, with his recently caught Goomy against her weaker Pokemon (when people said Goomy were the weakest Dragon types, they weren't kidding). Occasionally he voiced the possibility of him bringing his closest and most trusted cousin to meet her, but her schedule ended up being too hectic to manage a visit before August, so it fell through.

He'd also checked with Sabrina, but her schedule was also booked, so Ash would just have to speak with her before or after she challenged her for the Marsh Badge. Riley was proving difficult to get a hold of at all, so that too was up in the air for the moment. In the end Ash focused on doing what she could in the meantime.

Ash spent eighteen hours a week at the Vermilion Gym, both observing and participating in the group training that the Gym trainers held under Surge's guidance. Epona proved her strength against several trainers who were more experienced than Ash, and evolved in early July, now standing five and a half feet tall at the shoulder as an impressive Zebstrika. With the evolution finally came proper riding practice, as well as getting her fitted for an adjustable saddle that would accommodate her still-growing body for at least another eight months.

By late July, Ash had decided who would be coming along on her first team rotation, and who she would leave at Professor Oak's Corral. Epona, Mokuroh, Indra, Nymphia, Blacky, and Lugarugan would be on the first rotation, as the first two Gyms she'd be facing were Pewter City's and Cerulean City's. Mokuroh, Indra, and Epona would be key players in both of those. The other three needed to be kept close and trained in person, for various reasons.

Tiamat and Riolu were perfectly capable of keeping up with their own training, so she wasn't too worried about leaving them behind for a little while. Plus, they got along well, so they wouldn't get too lonely. As for Rattata… after a lot of thought, and of course discussion with the little Dark type, it was decided that she would stay with Sam, who was happy to be able to spend more time with the cuddly rodent.

As the first day of August crept closer, Ash made sure to spend some time with the other foster kids, getting last minute advice from Devin, Talia, and the twins, as well as promising Kenzie and Josie to come back after she'd gotten all eight badges so they could see how much her Pokemon had grown. The day she got her full license in the mail, she packed her travel bag, as well as Epona's saddlebags. This was when she really took a look at the trainer supplies that Lance had bought her for her birthday.

Aside from the storage unit, which already had a full set of camping supplies stored inside of it, there was a data chip in a plastic case that was labeled as an update for the standard PokeDex package, a full grooming kit that included the specialty oils and cloths used for Pokemon that didn't have fur, a PokeNav Plus, and… that was a taser.

 _Dragon._

 _Yes, little one?_

 _Seriously?_ She send the image of the taser through the bond.

 _I was wondering when you'd find that. No protests, your safety is important to me. If there ever comes a time when you need to use it, do not hesitate, am I understood?_

 _Fine… am I even allowed to have this though?_

 _So long as you only use it in emergencies, on humans only, and register it at the nearest police station as your only self defense weapon. It will show up as such on your trainer profile once you do that, so if anyone questions you on it your trainer ID can be checked._

That was useful, she supposed. She'd do that later today, then, make sure she didn't forget. _Okay. Thanks._

With that explained, Ash was quick to set up the PokeNav and register it to her trainer account, adding both Surge's personal phone and his Gym number as her emergency contacts. Then she connected it to the internet, downloading Kanto's public emergency and public service hotline database－most would just have it saved to their PokeDex, but the PokeNav Plus was capable of making calls, so it was more efficient for her personally to save it on that.

After that she left it open for the large download of maps, opting to only go for the Kanto and Johto ones for the moment. Each map was the most recent version, and seamlessly functioned with the PokeNav's built in GPS. Technically she could download these resources from anywhere, but she figured it was best to get it all done ahead of time, which would also give her more time on the road to explore the PokeNav's other features, such as the AreaNav, which in addition to the regular map function could record the locations of berry bushes she came across, find trainers who'd shared their contact information with her if they also had a PokeNav Plus, as well as letting her place numerous markers on places of interest.

There were also the DexNav, which when synced with a PokeDex would show what Pokemon could be found in the area, and the PlayNav where trainers could find other trainers to challenge or even trade Pokemon with using either the Global Trade Station or the Wonder Trade system. This was also the function that dealt with phone and video calls. Finally there was the BuzzNav, which was basically a news station and multi-region forum all in one.

All in all, the PokeNav would be just as vital as the PokeDex, which meant she needed to take care of it.

Aside from those supplies, there were also six spare Pokeballs that she probably wouldn't be using for a long time, a set of Potions and Antidotes, and a new, high quality leather trainer belt with enough slots for all eight of the Pokemon she'd be traveling with to Pallet Town. Still, she was grateful to Lance for getting her such practical gifts, and she made sure to thank him again for them all before she finished packing. Thanks to the storage unit, her travel backpack was pretty empty and lightweight, with only one day and night's worth of spare clothes, a hoodie, her custom printed book of Pokemon-related information that she'd finally 'finished' (there were lots of blank pages for notes), and a few each of Potions and Antidotes.

It meant she'd technically be traveling light, with a tarp and raincoat inside Epona's saddlebags. There were also plenty of spare water bottles and some collapsible bowls for her Pokemon in case they needed to re-hydrate while they were on the move. Human and Pokemon food were mostly stored in the storage unit, though she did have a carefully sealed emergency supply also tucked away in the saddlebags.

A final look around the room she'd grown to call her own, and she knew she was ready. The clothes and belongings that she wasn't taking with her were already boxed up and labeled with her name; Surge would put them in his personal storage unit, like he did for all his foster kids that went on journeys. She'd be able to come back and get them whenever she ended up settling down in life.

Ash's Pokemon were already all in their Pokeballs for the night, so she turned out the light and got into bed, outfit for tomorrow laid out on her desk next to her belt. Despite how anxious she was to begin her journey, she made herself breathe deeply and evenly in the dark, eyes closed and willing her body to rest. She dreamed of climbing mountains and looking out over endless, grassy plains, Epona by her side, as a golden bird soared the skies above them.

XxXxX

"Alright runt, you got everything packed? Double checked?"

"Yes, sir."

"Got your maps and gear ready?"

"Mm-hm."

"Talked to your Pokemon about who's staying at the Corral first?"

"Yes, they're all okay with the arrangement."

"Well then get going, brat, you need to get to Pallet before August fifth," Surge warned, even as he did a last minute check to ensure Epona's saddle was on correctly.

Ash had already said her goodbyes to the other kids, as well as the Alolan Pichu she'd gotten for Surge (he'd been delighted by the possibility of a Psychic-controlled Thunderbolt), so she jumped to get her foot in the stirrup and swung up and into the saddle, Epona waiting patiently for her to get settled. She'd had to practice that a lot, since Epona was so big compared to her own modest height of four foot six.

"Thank you for everything," she said quietly, her perch on Epona's back setting her at upper-rib level to the blond giant. "I'll be around to challenge you later."

"You'd better, runt! Now get on the road!" He gave Epona's flank a light slap, sending the Zebstrika skittering a few steps forward with an indignant whinny before she settled into an easy trot, smooth from all the practice they'd done.

Epona didn't really need one, but she did have a very simple bridle with no bit, instead just a snug noseband with the reigns. The large Electric type was pleased to finally be out on the road for real, having been impatient to see how well she could handle being her trainer's main transport. After a few minutes Epona began to pick up speed, knowing that Ash would slow her down if needed.

The route they were taking wasn't an actual route, instead skirting the edges of Routes 6, 7, and 16 along the coast before cutting across Route 17 to get to Route 1, and then Pallet Town. With Epona's stamina it shouldn't take more than a week and a half to get there, giving her a four day cushion to be at Professor Oak's lab by the fifth.

After a short mental debate, she called out Nymphia, Tiamat, and Riolu, letting the Eevee perch behind her on the saddlebags' strap. Nymphia was more than happy to take in the scenery and relax. She'd be able to climb up to Ash's shoulders with ease if she wanted something. Meanwhile Tiamat took to the air, keeping pace with Epona easily and enjoying the quiet morning. Riolu settled on her right shoulder, greeting her with a quiet yip and watching curiously as she pulled out her PokeNav.

"Alright, guys," she began, "this is going to be a sort of test run for the rest of our journey. It shouldn't take us more than a half hour to get to the coast, and from there we'll be focusing on traveling, and fitting in just a bit of training when we stop for the day. We can't be late or I won't be able to get a PokeDex, and I really don't want to miss out on one of those. Think we can do it, Epona?"

The Electric type tossed her head, snorting, the 'you dare doubt?' rather obvious. Giggling, Ash twisted to ensure Nymphia was still on board, and then nudged her starter's sides gently with both heels in a cue to speed up a little. Being on the road felt amazing, even more so when her best friend was effortlessly carrying her faster than she'd ever be able to go on her own feet. It helped that Epona had been _waiting_ for this day, eager to show off and do as she was essentially bred to do, though she didn't need to use her true speed as they weren't racing.

Ash had to admit, the early morning ride－it was just barely eight by the time they reached the flat lands near the coast－was relaxing, peaceful in a way. Epona's smooth strides meant that the young trainer wasn't jostled often, which allowed her to explore the features of her PokeNav. She was pleased to find that the PlayNav menu had a function that measured her Pokemon's health and affection/friendship levels with her, much like the Coordinator-loved app on the Poketch favored in Sinnoh.

There was also a notepad app, and she soon discovered the stylus in a built-in slot on the underside of the device. She spent most of the time travelling writing out notes and whatever ideas came to mind for training, though she did make sure to give all four of her currently out Pokemon equal attention. They made good time that day, and Ash gave Epona a thorough grooming when they stopped for the night to camp, as she'd been doing most of the day's work.

The rest of the trip went much like that, enjoying the ride and the sights; she also found that the PokeNav had a camera function, and had been taking scenic photos and selfies every so often with her Pokemon. Tiamat and Riolu were constants, as she wanted to have some quality time before she had to leave them with Professor Oak. Nymphia was out fairly often too, but she regularly got switched out with Mokuroh, Lugarugan and Blacky, though Ash tried to save Blacky for the areas with lots of Pokemon, so he could have his daily fill of battle. Ash did set aside time each day, usually during the time they stopped for lunch, to run down to the beach and spend time with Indra.

By the time they reached Route 1, Ash was more than confident in Epona's abilities to be both transport and battle-ready Pokemon, though she knew she'd need to be careful not to overwork her starter. She did find herself missing Rattata, but knew that she was better off with Sam, especially since she didn't like battles. Even so, she was fairly busy and had her hands full with eight Pokemon travelling with her.

It was almost, but not quite, enough to keep her from feeling the growing anxiety the closer she got to Pallet Town. She hadn't even thought about it really, keeping it separate in her mind from Professor Oak in a way, nor had she thought about her mother. The realization that she'd be returning to the place that had been so unhealthy for her had her nervous and feeling a little nauseous, so she had returned all her other Pokemon, instead relying on Epona's steady pace, the way her muscles shifted beneath the saddle, the sound of her hooves on the packed earth.

She had never asked just what facility Delia had been sent to, and honestly, she didn't know if she wanted to yet. Shaking her head to clear it, Ash stared blankly as the sleepy town of Pallet came into view. It was around seven thirty in the morning, and if Epona kept to a brisk walk they'd arrive at the professor's lab right at eight, the time that had been arranged for Pallet's trainers to get their starters. Basically, not only did she have to deal with memories, but also Gary _in person_. With a sigh, she leaned forwards to press her forehead to Epona's mane.

"Remember what I told you about Gary?" She asked softly.

"Zeb, zebstri strika." Epona clearly didn't have a high opinion of Gary, and snorted at the thought of being confronted by him. Smiling slightly, Ash took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Her partner was right, Gary really didn't matter. She wasn't the same Ash that had grown up in Pallet Town－she was Ash Ketchum, one of Surge's kids, soul mate of the Dragon Master, and a Pokemon trainer with eight Pokemon who were all rare in Kanto.

She called out Blacky, rolling her eyes when he automatically twisted on the saddle, searching for his next opponent.

"Not yet, Blacky, I need you on… guard duty," she said, pleased when the feisty Umbreon relaxed slightly and didn't look _too_ disappointed. She scratched under his chin, earning a purr. She really lucked out in Alola, because despite mostly loving training and battles, all her Pokemon were willing to listen to her, respect her, and enjoyed at least some level of affection. "There's a boy I know that lives in this town, and last I knew he was a jerk. If he tries to approach me you can growl at him, but you can't attack him. _However,_ if he challenges us to a battle, its all yours."

"Um, umbree!" Blacky trilled, red eyes brightening at the prospect of battle.

Laughing softly, Ash held her head high and ignored the people of Pallet Town as the whispers started. It was about time for the entire town to wake up and begin functioning for the day, which led to her guiding Epona to keep to the far right of the main road, also putting her in full view of old neighbors. Epona herself tossed her head proudly, showing off her impressive figure, while Blacky sat like a dark prince in front of her, observing their surroundings with elegant movements.

In front of Professor Oak's lab was a small but growing crowd, no doubt there to see the local beginners off on their journey. Light pulls on the reigns had Epona trotting around them, right up to the steps. Ash dismounted with practiced ease, Blacky hopping down to stand close to her feet, and after giving her starter a few strokes to her neck, she returned her; it was okay to return her with the saddle on so long as it was only for less than an hour. Any more than that and she'd have to release her and remove the saddle.

Ignoring what was undoubtedly the beginning of rumors, Ash walked up the steps and entered the lab, hiding a smirk as Blacky kept up the appearance of calm disinterest while keeping pace with her. She hadn't realized he'd take being on guard duty so seriously. She was glad he did, though, as it showed that he was responding well to the behavior training she'd been working on with him to curb his almost overly aggressive (if still somehow well meaning) behavior.

Walking through the main hallway to where she could hear other kids excitedly chatting about getting their first Pokemon, Ash ducked into some sort of reception room that had a long table across from the doorway. There were three Pokeballs on it, and four PokeDexes on the other side, each with a row of six Pokeballs behind it. Professor Oak spotted her immediately, a multitude of expressions fighting for control over his face for a moment until he regained his composure.

"Ahem, now that we're all here," he began, only to be interrupted by Gary, who had apparently not matured in the least.

"Geez, why did we even have to wait for whatever loser－"

Gary was cut off by a deep growl, causing all three of the other newbie trainers to spin on their heels in order to find the source. The young Oak stared at Blacky, and then who was standing next to the now thoroughly pissed off Umbreon.

"You know, most Pokemon don't like it when people insult their trainers," Ash said lightly, walking over to stand a little ways away from the quietest new trainer, a girl Ash vaguely recognized from her time in Pallet Town's Academy. Blacky sat down next to her, the picture of absolute loyalty, bolstering her confidence. "Sorry for the delay, Professor Oak, if I had known how many detours off the coast I needed to take I would have set out from Vermilion sooner."

"It's quite all right, you're only a few minutes behind schedule," the elderly man reassured her before silencing his grandson with a stern look. "As I was saying, now that we're all here, it is time for the three of you to pick your starter Pokemon. As I'm sure you already know, your choices are Charmander, the Fire type, Squirtle, the Water type, and Bulbasaur, the Grass type. Ladies first, so Leaf, if you will…?"

The quiet girl hurried over to the table, grabbing the Pokeball with the leaf sticker on it. "I choose Bulbasaur."

"An excellent choice," Professor Oak praised, before eyeing the two boys who both had their eyes fixed on the Pokeball farthest from them. "Alright, Gary, Brian, you may pick next."

Gary rushed to grab the Pokeball with the water droplet sticker, an arrogant smirk on his face as he tossed it a few times. "Of course I'd get the best starter."

"Whatever, everybody knows Charmander ends up the strongest," Brian snorted, scooping up the last Pokeball.

Professor Oak stopped the budding argument by jumping into a short speech. "Now that you have your starters, there's two more things. First, each of you will receive one of these PokeDexes－they will serve as a backup of your trainer ID, as well as enable you to learn about any Pokemon you encounter on your journeys. They are a high tech encyclopedia which will definitely be of use to you, so be careful with them! These cannot be replaced. Each of these PokeDexes are already registered to one of you, so going from left to right; Ash, Brian, Leaf, and Gary.

"Second, each of you will receive six empty Pokeballs for catching Pokemon. The final Pokeball, when successful in capturing a Pokemon, will be automatically teleported back here to the lab. You may switch out your Pokemon from any Pokemon Center, or if you have a device such as a PokeNav that supports the transfer system. You may now take your PokeDex and Pokeballs. Ash, I have a few things to discuss with you, so please stay for a few minutes."

Nodding, Ash waited until the others had grabbed their PokeDexes. She didn't protest Leaf and Brian immediately scanning Blacky, hiding a smile as the Umbreon puffed out his chest a bit as the device described his species. Gary didn't bother, choosing to sneer at her instead, but he didn't leave with the other two. He waited, close to the doorway, as Ash grabbed her own PokeDex and set of Pokeballs to put away in her bag.

"I'll be leaving these two in the Corral for now," she told the professor, grabbing Riolu and Tiamat's Pokeballs. "The only other Pokemon registered to me not here right now is staying at Surge's."

He accepted the Pokeballs with care. "Very well, they'll be well cared for. You already sent in the paperwork so there's nothing left to do on that end. Now, I heard you spent some time in Alola, my cousin mentioned you in his last email. I take it you're… doing well?"

"I… yeah. Much better, now. And yes, my soul mate took me for a birthday trip," she replied, eyes falling to Tiamat's Pokeball.

"Seriously Gramps? How come _she_ got to go to Alola?!"

Sighing, Ash shot Gary a glare, but paid him no other attention, instead agreeing to show Professor Oak her Pokemon, starting with the ones she'd be leaving with him. The man was suitably impressed with her little dragon, as well as Riolu, and both Pokemon were friendly enough to him as they could see Ash wasn't avoiding the man. Mokuroh and Lugarugan were next, though Ash had to grab the Rockruff to keep him from pouncing on the aged professor in his excitement.

Suffering through an enthusiastic but still painful greeting of the puppy's neck rocks being dragged over her shins, she hesitated before also releasing Nymphia from her Pokeball. The shiny Eevee was immediately the center of attention, and Ash could feel the jealously practically radiating off Gary behind her. Then she called out Epona, who's massive size provided a suitably intimidating shield while the professor geeked out over the foreign Pokemon.

"They're all very well behaved, too, even though your Rockruff is still a bit young for to hope for a less, ah, eager approach to meeting new people," Professor Oak remarked after he finished his inspections. "That's a sign of good training, and after only a couple of months… You've been working hard."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Ash had her Pokemon say their temporary goodbyes to Tiamat and Riolu before recalling them all again, sans Blacky, and gave the two staying behind an extra cuddle before putting them back in their Pokeballs for the Professor to take.

"You're doing the League Challenge this year, correct?" He continued.

"Yes, just to see how it goes. I'm more in it for the traveling involved, really, but most of my team loves battling so the Gyms are more for them," she admitted, then glanced down at Blacky. "This guy the most."

"Well, good luck on that front. I won't hold you any longer, though it was nice to see you again."

Ash paused at that, giving the man a slightly confused look, but not questioning it. She hadn't really known the man aside from a few run-ins around Pallet Town, usually while she was hurrying to finish errands while Delia slept. He was probably just being polite. Shaking it off, she and Blacky headed for the exit, and were predictably stopped by Gary.

"Battle me," he demanded, and Blacky let out a disturbing chuckle.

"Fine," she shrugged, looking forwards to seeing if he could actually back up his constant claims of superiority, though she suspected not. Plus she had the advantage of having had a chance to train with her Pokemon for longer than he had.

It was, maybe, perhaps, a bit of a slaughter. But Blacky was happy with his win, so that was really all she cared about.

XxXxX

 _Alright, I'll bite. What happened for you to be so smug for the past four days?_

Ash couldn't help the smirk on her face, holding Lugarugan in her lap so he wouldn't jump off Epona and go running. _I may or may not have beaten an old bully of mine so badly that his ego will have a hard time recovering._

 _So Blacky, then?_

 _Blacky,_ she confirmed, checking the AreaNav again. She was about a third of the way through Viridian Forest, having skipped through the city itself. She had more than enough supplies to last until Pewter, and Viridian's Gym Leader didn't take challengers who didn't already have seven badges, so there hadn't been a point in staying. Epona was still going strong, not even that tired at the end of each day, though they had stopped several times a day to rest and train.

Lance's amusement washed over her. _That Umbreon is a bloodthirsty little thing… just make sure he doesn't go too far, that he'll stop on command. Dark types tend to fall back on their hunting instincts easier than other types._

 _We're working on it, he's doing pretty well so far. If I have him doing a lot of exercise all throughout the day he doesn't seem to feel the need as much, so I try to keep him a little worn out._

Blacky had actually been making a lot of progress on that front, so she was guessing that since while he battled less than than he probably had in the wild, the battles and training she had him doing were much more intensive. He seemed satisfied, in any case, though she was still getting to know him, as he was a surprisingly mysterious Pokemon.

Ash turned her thoughts towards her other Pokemon. She'd had Mokuroh and Indra training for Pewter City's Gym, teaching the former Razor Leaf and Foresight and the latter managing to learn both Ice Beam and Water Gun. Indra had been pretty determined lately, and Ash knew that it was because she'd told her Feebas that once she'd gotten strong enough, she'd pull out the Prism Scale. And Indra _really_ wanted to evolve, as it would make it easier to both train and simply spend more time with the team. As it was, Ash had had to search out some of Viridian Forest's bigger lakes and rivers for training sessions with Indra.

She still wasn't quite sure when she should evolve Indra, really. She'd had her for more than two months, constantly training for the majority of that time, so technically Indra－like her teammates－was ahead of the game and would be for a little while. Even as she thought that, Ash realized that she had yet to actually scan her Pokemon with her PokeDex. When they stopped for the night, after camp had been set up and everyone was eating, she pulled out the famed device as well as the upgrade chip Lance had given her.

The PokeDex accepted the chip into the thin, easily overlooked slot, taking several minutes to update. Then the screen flashed once and went dark before turning back on, an unexpected reboot. She grinned when she saw that the multi-region function had been added. Lifting the PokeDex, she aimed it at Epona first.

" _Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokemon._ _They have lightning-like movements. When Zebstrika run at full speed, the sound of thunder reverberates._ _These Pokemon can be ill-tempered and are dangerous when angered, shooting lightning from its mane in all directions._

 _This Pokemon is female, has the abilities Lightning Rod and Motor Drive, and the hidden ability Sap Sipper. Known moves: Quick Attack, Charge, Thunder Wave, Flame Charge, Me First, Pursuit, and Agility."_

"Three abilities…" Ash muttered, wide eyed. She had guessed that Epona had Lightning Rod, but _all three_? That was insane. Shaking her head, she turned the PokeDex to Mokuroh.

" _Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon._ _This wary Pokemon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night. It glides silently and pelts its targets with powerful kicks before it is noticed. It feels relaxed in tight, dark places, and has been known to use its trainer's bag as a nest._

 _This Pokemon is male, and has the abilities Overgrow and Long Reach. Known moves:_ _Leafage, Tackle, Confuse Ray, Peck,_ _Razor Leaf, and Foresight."_

That would definitely explain why she kept finding him in the saddlebags. Snorting, Ash turned to scan Nymphia.

" _Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. It's genetic coding is unstable, enabling it to evolve into many types of Pokemon._ _Current studies show it can evolve into an incredible eight different species of Pok_ _e_ _mon._ _The question of why only Eevee has such unstable genes has still not been solved._

 _This Pokemon is female, and has the abilities Adaptability and Anticipation. Known moves: Tackle, Charm, Detect, Wish, Bite, and Swift."_

She hadn't had any idea Nymphia knew Wish. Mentally scolding herself for not scanning her Pokemon sooner, Ash resolved to do better. She had the tools, she just needed to use them, it was her responsibility to help her Pokemon be the best they could be. Shoving down a sigh, she turned the PokeDex to Indra, who was attempting to learn how to move a bit on land.

" _Feebas, the Fish Pokemon._ _A tough Pok_ _e_ _mon that is perfectly fine even in dirty water. However, due to its ragged, shabby appearance, it isn't popular._

 _This Pokemon is female, and has the abilities Swift Swim and Oblivious. Known moves: Tackle, Flail, Confuse Ray, Ice Beam, and Water Gun."_

Ash was quick to ensure that her Feebas wasn't hurt by the callous and short PokeDex description, making a mental note to tell Professor Oak that it was rude and demeaning. "Well, these idiots _clearly_ don't know much about Indra, as she is a perfectly lovely Pokemon, who _I love very much_."

Indra squirmed a bit, and Ash was pretty sure that meant she was happy. It was hard to tell, sometimes, as the fish's facial structure wasn't really conducive to facial expressions. Giving Indra a gentle pat to her scales, Ash scanned Lugarugan next.

" _Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon._ _It's considered to be a good Pok_ _e_ _mon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up._ _When it rubs the rocks on its neck against you, that's proof of its love for you. However, the rocks are sharp, so the gesture is quite painful!_

 _This Pokemon is male, and has the abilities Keen Eye and Own Tempo*. Known moves: Tackle, Bite, Rock Throw, Odor Sleuth, and Crush Claw._

 _*Note: Own Tempo is not a known ability of the Rockruff evolutionary line. Please talk to your regional professor about it as soon as possible."_

Ash looked from her PokeDex to Lugarugan, who clearly wasn't paying attention to the shock his trainer was suffering through. Abilities were well researched, and each Pokemon had a very small 'selection', as it were, of possible abilities. It was uncommon but not too rare for Pokemon to have more than one of their possible abilities, or even to 'unlock' more from them, but to have one never before recorded in a specific evolutionary line?

Shaking her head slowly, she shelved the discovery and turned to Blacky, holding up the PokeDex for the final time that night.

" _Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon._ _Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack._ _When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it's filled with a mysterious power._

 _This Pokemon is male, and has the abilities Synchronize and Inner Focus. Known moves:_ _Swift, Shadow Ball, Dig, Body Slam, Mimic, Pursuit, Refresh, Hyper Voice, Detect, Confuse Ray, and Feint Attack_ _."_

Mimic and Detect were ones she hadn't known Blacky could use, so it was a good thing she'd decided to scan her present team. Still, she was more than impressed by her Dark type's move set; eleven moves, most of them nearly mastered, was nothing to scoff at. It made her wonder how old he was, how long he'd been an Umbreon. She was grateful he was on her team, was willing to listen to her, to defend her.

She hadn't forgotten how he'd growled when Gary called her a loser. The fact that Blacky had vocalized his displeasure－that he'd even felt displeasure－in response to the insult made her a little choked up. She'd never really had anyone defend her like that before.

Shaking her head to clear it, Ash put her PokeDex away and began making her rounds, giving each Pokemon a light grooming and getting ready to crash for the night. Mokuroh and Nymphia crawled into her sleeping bag while she was giving Indra some last minute attention before recalling her to her Pokeball－there were too many Flying types in Viridian Forest to risk leaving the fish out overnight.

Lugarugan made himself comfortable in the dirt right next to the sleeping bag, Epona shuffled until she was on the opposite side from the Rockruff and lowered her head, ready to sleep standing up as she sometimes did. Blacky just wandered the clearing they were in, already knowing the rules; don't make too much noise, and stay within calling distance. Since he was mostly nocturnal (though he spent quite a few hours during the day being active) he was acting as the night guard, with full permission to do as needed to protect the 'pack'. No killing, but maiming wasn't out of the question.

Safety first, after all.

XxXxX

"Nice shot, Indra, now try another Water Gun!"

"Fee," the fish grunted, struggling to aim properly when she had to fight to stay upright on solid ground. Still, she valiantly pushed through and fired a high-pressure blast of water at the tree that was her designated target. It stood across the training field of Pewter City's Pokemon Center, around ten yards or so away.

Ash studied the stripped bark and dented wood once Indra had finished her attack, biting her lip. While Indra's moves were all either mastered or close to, she was still restricted in movement. Even after doing some thorough research, Ash hadn't been able to come to a decision about using the Prism Scale on Indra. It would definitely make fighting the Gym Leader, Brock, easier, but was it the right thing to do? She'd only had Indra for a couple of months, which wasn't all that long.

On the other hand, Indra was reaching the limit of what she could do as a Feebas. Yeah she could technically learn moves, but she'd never be able to get enough battle experience since there wouldn't be many reliable water sources until they reached either the far north or far east of Kanto. So she'd basically be a sitting Ducklett in every battle, hoping to get a lucky shot in.

Realizing that Indra was waiting for her to speak, Ash gave her Water type a proud smile. "Nice job, girl, that's definitely going to hurt any Rock type you come across." Then she paused, taking a closer look at the bright eyes of the Feebas. It hit her, then, what she needed to do. "Hey… I know it's frustrating for you not to be able to move on land very well. You're doing amazing with your moves, and you really aren't going to be able to work on much else but the basics while you're a Feebas. What… what do you think about evolving?"

Indra perked up at the word, blue fins flaring out as she attempted to rock back and forth in a sort of nod.

"... You think you're ready for it?"

Another nod, even brighter eyes than a second before. Ash's lips tugged into a smile, and she took a short breath before going over to her bag and pulling out the storage unit. It was a fairly high end one, with a four inch screen and a cross-style button with two other selection (for storing and releasing items) buttons. She silently thanked Lance again as she scrolled through her things, thumb hovering over the release button before retrieving the Prism Scale.

Its pearly surface shimmered in the afternoon light, mesmerizing to both her and Indra. After a long moment spent admiring it, Ash knelt down and held it out, smiling when Indra surged forward to press her face to the scale. Then they waited, what felt like eternity but was probably only a minute or so.

And then the light came, covering Indra's round body before spreading. Indra's form lengthened, massive fins fanning out behind her, neck rising as long, trailing appendages draped gracefully to the ground. When the light faded, Ash could only gap at her Water type. Indra happily inspected herself, getting used to the new shape of her body, her scales now much brighter and more colorful, eyes having gone from a dull brown to a deep, soulful maroon.

"Look at you… How do you feel?"

"Mi, lo lotic," Indra crooned, lowering her neck so she could press her face against her trainer's. She sounded overjoyed to be in her final evolution, her voice soft and enchanting.

"You are beyond gorgeous," Ash told her, giggling at the happy nuzzle it earned her. Excited now, she turned to the training field. "Let's see what you can do for real, girl, Brock isn't gonna know what hit him!"

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

Ash is five when he meets his 'ghost girl' for the first time. She's older than he is, and knows a lot about Pokemon. She asks him not to tell anyone about her, that she'll be their little secret. Ash agrees, because right about then is when he starts getting bullied, and his ghost girl is his only friend. Gary's different, because he's not always a friend.

She's see-through and pale, and even though she can touch him, sometimes her hands go _through_ whatever she tried to touch. She's not there all the time, some days she doesn't show up, but she's there for most of it. Whenever he needs help with homework because nothing the teachers say make sense, he can ask her, and she'll help.

Delia doesn't have as much time as she would like with him, so Ash is left to his own devices more often than not. That's alright, he thinks, because his ghost girl tells him stories about Pokemon from Kanto, and then when she's sure he knows all the ones here, she tells him about other regions, and Pokemon who live there. Sometimes Ash wonders if he'll be able to go to those far away places, and thinks that maybe, if he can make friends with a Pokemon, he'll be able to.

XxXxX

Ash is nine when he realizes that something is wrong with his ghost girl, who has never given him a name to call her. It's not actually _wrong_ , really, just that there's a lot of things he never noticed before that worry him, even though he feels like he's much smarter than he would have been without her. He's old enough now to know that because she's a ghost, his ghost girl is dead, and the thought hurts. She's now just a couple years older than him－she doesn't age, she can't, she's dead－and he thinks that since she knows so much she must have gone on a journey.

He think she died on that journey.

XxXxX

He waits for months, building up the courage to ask her about it, because he thinks it might be rude to ask her how she died and why she ended up with him of all people. Gary's constant bullying has worn down his confidence, and he personally doesn't know why his ghost girl bothers to stick around with him. Surely he's not worth that much?

When he mentions that, half asleep and not realizing she can hear him, his ghost girl is upset. She even lectures him, tells him not to believe the other kids, because they're just wannabes who don't have the heart to keep going when things get tough. Ash, she says, will be the one who grits his teeth and keeps going. That night is long, and Ash doesn't sleep, too busy staring at his ghost girl with rapt attention as she tells him gravely about the dangers of journeys, and what he can do to be prepared. When she talks about criminal teams, he sees her very slight flinch and the way her not-breath hitches, and that's when he knows.

His ghost girl didn't just die on her journey, she was killed.

He thinks he hates criminal teams.

XxXxX

A week before Ash turns ten, his ghost girl starts acting oddly. He thinks its because she's worried about him going on a journey, after what must have happened on hers, and for the first time he researches on his own. He wants to show her he can handle himself, that he'll be alright. One thing leads to another, and suddenly he's looking up things about Ghost type Pokemon, and what researchers know about actual ghosts. There isn't much, but he learns that his ghost girl must be anchored to him or his house, because that's the only place he ever sees her.

The thought that he won't see her if he goes on a journey is upsetting. He spends the rest of the day sulking in the woods, struggling to come up with a solution. He finds a cool looking fern that he picks to take home to show his ghost girl, since she doesn't get to explore with him. He also finds a worn pouch filled with glittering dust, a dark gray color that shifts and swirls, but he doesn't know what Sacred Ash is, nor does he know what a Revival Herb is, so he shrugs and puts the plant in the pouch and heads home.

He doesn't see the eyes that watch him go, fixated on the pouch of ash that is slowly taking on some of the properties of the healing herb.

XxXxX

There's only two weeks before Ash will leave to go on his journey. He's gotten is trainer license, and he's at his desk with his ghost girl, going over the lists she's helped him make of what he needs to bring with him. They've been at it for hours, and he needs a break, so he pushes his chair away. He notices the pouch of dust, forgotten since the night he came back with it from the woods and left it on a shelf.

He pulls it down, intent on showing it to his ghost girl. Upon opening it he's surprised to find the dust has changed colors, and the plant is gone. Instead of the dark gray, it's now an eerie, pale green that glows slightly. It looks kind of like what he thinks dried ectoplasm would look like－and he only knows what its called because of all his research on ghosts and Ghosts.

"What is that?"

"I found it in the woods," he says, turning to show it to his ghost girl. But he leans too far back in his chair, flails and falls, and the pouch goes flying, emptying its contents on his friend. By the time he scrambles to his feet, his ghost girl is glowing and coughing, and there's a cloud of the green dust that quickly covers her from view.

It's two weeks before Ash goes on his journey, and his ghost girl is no longer a ghost.

XxXxX

It takes the whole night for them to calm down and figure out what to do. Ash has to tell his mom, there's no way around it, but they eventually decide to tell her the entire story. Ash has put what little of the strange miracle dust－and it is a miracle, he knows, because how else would a girl whose been dead for over five years suddenly be alive again, with a body?－back in the pouch as proof.

Needless to say, Delia is speechless by the end of it, but so many things make sense now that she isn't going to deny what's right in front of her. She asks for the girl's name, and when she hears it her face abruptly turns the color of curdled milk, and she excuses herself quickly. Ash wonders why.

"I'm sure she heard about what happened to me," Nadya Maireni replies. She has a name, now, and Ash likes it. "It wasn't pretty."

The next chance he gets－which is the next day, while Delia takes Nadya to the professor to get some paperwork sorted out－Ash looks up his friends name.

The pictures that show up give him nightmares for months.

He now _knows_ he hates all Teams.

XxXxX

In the chaos that follows the Ketchums adopting Nadya, both Ash and Nadya wake up late on the day they're meant to get their starters. Nadya's second, technically, but she has never said anything about her old team, and Ash thinks that Team Rocket must have stolen or killed them. Maybe both, by now.

Nadya doesn't seem to mind being late, and she grabs Ash by the pajama collar when he makes to bolt out the door, forces him to get dressed properly, and follows him through town to get to the professor's lab.

Because of her support, Ash easily ignores Gary's taunting, instead ducking inside and giving the waiting professor a sheepish look.

"Given the circumstances, I can let this sort of lateness slide," the old man says, though his gaze focuses mainly on Ash his eyes flicker towards Nadya. Ash has noticed that few people who know that Nadya's birth surname was Maireni ever look at his friend very long, uncomfortable with her presence. He can't tell if its because of how she died, or the fact that she's alive again. He just thinks its kind of rude.

Ash apologizes for being late anyways.

"Its alright. However, it does mean that all the traditional starters are all taken, so I've had to prepare some alternative ones. Yours may be a bit tricky, Ash, as he was only recently caught and he does not seem to agree with it. And yours, Nadya, I received from my cousin in Alola. He believes that having a future Ghost type will be beneficial for you."

"A Rowlet, then?"

Ash hides a grin at the way Professor Oak splutters in surprise, but then again they hadn't told the adults everything. Only that Nadya had been around for a while as a ghost, and had been friends with him for probably about the same amount of time. Few people know just how much Nadya knows. Ash still doesn't, and he's her closest friend.

While he waits for Professor Oak to get their starters, Ash thinks about Nadya. It's a little strange, with her being twelve, and able to age again. He knows she's been trying hard to adjust, and sometimes she'll sneak back into his room from the attic bedroom that Delia has cleared out and set up for her, sitting on the end of his bed with her back against the wall, awake but never speaking.

He thinks that now that she has a physical body, its easier to remember how she lost it, but there's no way he'd ever mention it. If she ever wanted to talk about what happened to her, she would, so he knows not to force it.

He knows that it'll take time.


	4. Chapter 4

Cinders & Ashes

Five year old Ash was curled up on the couch, inconsolable after the earlier events at school. His mother mussed his hair gently, humming, and he didn't have the heart to push her away.

"I just don't get it," he sniffed. "It's like Gary's turned into this whole new person, and he's _mean_!"

Delia sighed. "Sometimes people change in bad ways, honey. We don't always know why, and it hurts when a friend becomes unfriendly, but the best we can do is keep moving forward. And don't you believe the mean things he says about you, okay? You're going to be a wonderful Pokemon trainer."

"... Okay…"

Ash didn't really understand all of it, but his mother's word's did help a little. She was right, he was gonna be a great trainer! He was gonna be the absolute best! What did Gary know, anyways? So what if his grandpa was _the_ Professor Oak, that didn't mean Gary knew everything his grandpa did.

Gary was just being a bully. And if he didn't want to be Ash's friend, that was fine, he didn't need a bully for a friend. With that in mind, he was able to sleep soundly that night.

The next morning, he awoke to the best news he'd heard in ages.

"Your sister is going to be coming home today, she said she'll be staying to train for her next League Challenges. I'm sure she can give you tons of tips, and show you all the Pokemon she's caught!"

Ash couldn't have been happier. His sister was nearly eight years older than he was, having just turned fifteen a few months back. She had been traveling since she started her own Pokemon journey, and wasn't home very much, so he rarely saw her. That didn't matter, though, because in his opinion, she was the best big sister ever. She'd even won the last Silver Conference, making all the way past Johto's Elite Four, and her match with Lance had ended in a draw!

"She called late last night," Delia continued. "Said she'd be home by noon, and that she wanted to pick you up early from school. She has a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?!" Ash gasped, thoughts racing as he tried to guess what it could be. Excited as he was, not even Gary's taunting at school could bring down his mood. It made the other boy angry, but thankfully the teacher got a call before recess that offered the perfect escape.

"Ash, your sister is here to pick you up." The elderly teacher glanced at the door with a grin as she hung up the phone, motioning someone outside to come in. "Hello, Cinder!"

"Hey Mrs. Pam," Cinder greeted her old teacher cheerfully, before her gaze zeroed in on her brother. Her eyes brightened, the Pikachu on her shoulder calling out a greeting. "Ash, how's it going buddy?"

"Cinder!" Ash laughed, running up to hug her, backpack already slung over his shoulder. "Hi, Spark," he giggled as the electric type jumped down to his shoulder to nuzzle his face.

"Cha," she squeaked out in glee before returning to her trainer's shoulder, who ruffled her ears fondly.

Whispers began to fill the background, as the other kids recognized the girl from the Johto League broadcast.

"She's the one who almost beat Lance," one girl stage whispered.

"She's the one who has that huge Tyranitar?"

"And the shiny Ninetales!"

"That's _Ash's_ sister?!"

Ignoring the other students, Cinder flipped her long auburn hair behind her as she reached into her belt pouch, grabbing something but not bringing it out just then. "Ready to go? I've got your gift here," she waggled her eyebrows. "Let's get outside and I can give it to you."

"Then let's go!" Ash tugged at her hand, trying to haul her towards the door. "C'mon, Cinder, I wanna see what it is!"

Laughing at her younger brother's energy, she waved to Mrs. Pam and followed the five-year-old's lead. "Cool it, buddy, it's not gonna disappear. Tell me how you've been, we don't get to talk much."

"I've been…" Ash paused, Gary's recent attitude crossing his thoughts. He shook his head, scowling, not wanting to think about that. "I've been okay. Gary's been stupid lately, but I don't need mean friends. I'm really happy you're home!"

Cinder frowned at the mention of the professor's grandson, but ruffled his hair. "That's right, nobody needs friends who are mean to them. I'm sure you'll find much better friends." By this time, they'd reached the front of the school, and she tugged her brother to a stop and quickly hid the gift behind her back. "Here's good enough! Now, you'll have to take very good care of this gift, Ash. It's very special, and I went through a lot of trouble to get this gift for you. But I know you and this gift are going to get along very well, because you're a very kind person." Cinder's voice was soft, and she knelt down to her brother's eye level. "You ready?"

Eyes wide, Ash nodded. Something about his sister's words made him glow with happiness, that she felt whatever trouble had been worth getting him this gift.

"Mom will have to hold on to a certain part of it until you're ten," she warned with a grin, and Ash's breathing almost faltered. "But it doesn't need to stay inside that stuffy thing, anyways.

 _Had she gotten him a…?_

Cinder pulled a Custom Pokeball from behind her, similar to a Luxury Ball but its colors were black, blue, and white. She offered it to the young boy, who could barely believe his eyes. His hands trembled slightly as he took it, cradling the thing close, staring at it in awe.

 _His very own Pokemon_ …

Cinder chuckled at his speechlessness. "Go on, send him out."

Still unable to form any words, Ash turned and did so. Blue-white light shot out from the Pokeball, and a small, bipedal, dog-like Pokemon looked up at him curiously. It's golden fur looked cloud-soft, a mask-like marking of gray fur matching the 'gloves' and 'socks' on its limbs. Red eyes remained focused intently on Ash, whose jaw had dropped.

Its tail began to wag, and with a happy bark, it jumped into Ash's arms. The young boy caught the Riolu, hugging it tightly, practically squealing from sheer joy. "A Riolu! My own Pokemon! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He was jumping around, still holding his Riolu tightly. He stopped suddenly, whirling to his sister as he realized something. "This Riolu… it's fur… is it a shiny?"

"He sure is!" Cinder nodded, grin as wide as her brother's. "Like I said, Mom will hold onto his Pokeball until you get your Trainer's License, but Riolu is yours, and you'll be taking care of him. I'm sure you two will be great friends."

Ash looked to Riolu, the little Pokemon meeting his gaze. Sienna met red, and Riolu licked his nose. Giggling, Ash hugged his Pokemon, who returned it. "Right! Riolu, let's be the best of friends!"

XxXxX

"When you said you'd gotten him a rare Pokemon, I had no idea you'd meant a shiny Pokemon," Delia said later that night as she and her eldest child washed the dishes. "That must have been expensive!"

"Nah." Cinder shrugged, glancing over the counter and grinning as she saw her younger brother and his Riolu passed out on the couch. They had been playing together ever since they'd gotten home. "A friend of mine－I told you about Mark, right?－is actually a breeder, and he offered to give Riolu to me when I mentioned I was looking for one for Ash. Mark breeds for performing Pokemon, and that little one just wasn't a good fit, not with its love for battle training. All I had to do was catch a Swablu with a gentle nature, and then we traded them. He still thinks he got the better end of the deal."

Delia followed her daughter's gaze, her own lips pulling into a smile even as her eyes watered. "He's been so lonely since Gary started being mean to him… Thank you, darling. I was so worried that Ash wouldn't want to make any more friends, I know this will help him. A Riolu… one day it'll evolve into a Lucario. Just like yours, and Red's… your father's..."

"Dad gave Prince to me, so I figured I'd keep the tradition going," Cinder murmured, one hand dropping to brush over her own Lucario's Pokeball on her belt. "… Have you told him yet? About our bloodline?"

"No… I was hoping to wait until you came home. You know I don't know all that much about it," Delia reminded her daughter. "Your father and Lucario had just enough time to train you before they passed… I'm sure he would want you and Prince to train Ash."

"... I'll give them a month or two to start getting to know each other. I'll start them out on the simple stuff after that. He's about the right age, anyways. Dad was right, about Ash; he's going to be a powerful Aura Guardian."

XxXxX

Ash woke up to his new best friend nudging his side, eager to play again. Since it was a Saturday, he didn't have to worry about school, and so threw on some clean day clothes before he and his Riolu ran out to the backyard.

While trying to decide what game to play, Ash paused. "Riolu, is it okay if I give you a nickname? Cinder's Lucario has one, his name is Prince. Maybe he'll play with us later! But anyways, can I give you a nickname?"

Riolu nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling with the idea. He waited, surprisingly patient considering his high energy levels, as Ash pursed his lips in thought. The boy wanted to make sure he gave his Riolu the perfect name, one that would show how much he meant to Ash.

"Sol," he said at last. "You know, like the sun! Your fur's gold like the sun, right? And it also sounds like 'soul'. My dad used to say that our souls will always know when we find our Pokemon family, and I feel like that's us. We'll be like brothers, right Sol?"

Sol barked out his agreement, ruby eyes sparkling with joy at his new name. The shiny Pokemon jumped at Ash, and the boy caught him, just like the first time they met. That settled, they hugged for a long moment before deciding to play tag in the morning light.

Their laughter soon brought Cinder outside, the teenager watching the two fondly. Spark bounded out to join them, soon becoming 'it' and chasing the other two around the yard. Cinder sat on the grass, and after a few minutes called out the rest of her team to enjoy the fresh air.

Torch, her Charizard, yawned widely, nudging his trainer in greeting. She reached up to pat his snout, her free hand scratching behind the ears of a shiny female Ninetales named Ghostie. Joe, an massive Tyranitar, lazily scratched his belly, lifting his nose to the air. A petite Togetic, Flo, hovered over to join in on the game of tag, her soft trilling echoing through the calm morning. Prince, living up to his name, simply observed his surroundings regally.

Mimey, Delia's Mr. Mime, ambled outside to greet everyone. It had been some time since Cinder and her team had been home, after all. Mimey was a bit of a strange one in their family, having wandered into the house one day to begin cleaning. Seeing as doing chores made him happy and he enjoyed the homemade food he'd been offered Delia had invited him to stay, and he'd become part of the Ketchum household. He only truly obeyed Delia, but he was very fond of her children and their Pokemon.

By the time Delia brought breakfast and a picnic blanket out, the two youngest members of the household were ravenous from playing. Cinder had set up food for all the Pokemon, and they all ate together on the grass.

"I gave him a nickname," Ash announced after he'd finished his meal.

"Ohh, what did you pick?"

"His name is Sol!" Ash then proceeded to explain the reasons behind it, causing his sister and mother to exchange grins.

Delia reached out to pat Sol on the head. "It's a wonderful name, one to be proud of. I'm happy for you, Sol!"

The young Pokemon yipped, tail wagging as he ate. He loved the name Ash gave him.

XxXxX

Sol had settled into the household without any issues. As the next two months passed, it became apparent that the young Riolu was the perfect Pokemon for Ash; while they were both high energy, Sol was also far more aware of his surroundings, and kept Ash out of trouble with ease. He would see Ash off to school, and then keep himself entertained with climbing, running, and napping around the backyard until his human returned home.

Sol was also vital to Ash's emotional health. After finding out just what gift Cinder had gotten Ash (from overhearing his grandpa talking to Delia about it over the phone when the woman called to ask about higher quality Pokemon food) Gary's bullying hit its peak. The other boy had practically thrown a tantrum, yelling that Ash didn't deserve such a good Pokemon, especially not a shiny one, that _he_ should have been the one getting it. Of course, because of that, all the other students found out, and there was a lot of jealousy that surfaced because of it.

Many of the other kids followed Gary's lead, belittling Ash and making sure he was excluded from all the games at recess. Two months of social isolation wreaked havoc on the young boy, and by the end of it he was coming home in tears almost daily. But Sol was there waiting for him, every day without fail.

It was obvious to Cinder that Sol loved Ash with everything he had, and Ash returned that tenfold. He was Ash's only true friend, confidant, and soul-brother. The boy always wanted to give Sol the absolute best care, making sure to give him a thorough grooming every evening, finding the best treats at the market for him, and always taking great care to tell the Riolu how much he loved him. A bond like that was rare, and it only served to prove the kind of trainer Ash was on the path to becoming.

That weekend, Cinder helped them pack up for a camping trip. Delia had found out about the class-wide bullying, and reluctantly decided to pull Ash from the academy in order to home school him. If it had been anything else, she would have tried to work with the school to fix things, but she was all-too-aware of how impossible Gary could be to control. It was for the best that she keep Ash's exposure to that boy to a minimum. She spent the weekend filling out the paperwork while the kids prepared everything. The eldest Ketchum sibling would be taking care of some of that schooling while they camped, and Delia the rest, but the trip was mainly to start teaching Ash about his Aura.

Ash, of course, had no idea just yet, but was excited to spend some time with just his mother and sister. He was also relieved about not having to go back to the academy, with the other students that made the place miserable for him.

Early Saturday morning, the small family gathered in the backyard. Cinder called out Flo, who trilled happily in the light of dawn. She greeted her trainer with a nod.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked, hand linked with Sol's paw. Both of them were practically vibrating with excitement.

"Cinnabar Island." Cinder replied cheerfully, beckoning her Togetic over. "Alright, Flo, take us there with Teleport!"

Needless to say, Ash was impossible to calm down after being Teleported. He hadn't had any idea Pokemon could do such things, and spent the next hour or so just barely managing to hold back screams of excitement.

While he was doing that, Cinder set up the camp.

"It's been so long since I've been camping," Delia gazed over the beach happily. "Since my own journey, actually. This brings back memories!"

They were currently on one of the more secluded campgrounds on the resort island, open to the public but less accessible to most tourists. Considering it was still during the school year, it wasn't surprising that they were the only ones there.

"Ash, Sol," Cinder called them over once she'd finished with the big tent and fire pit. "For the next week, I'm going to be teaching you about Pokemon in the mornings, okay? All the stuff they talked about in school, but better, because we're gonna do practice battles too, so you can really understand it. Sound good?"

Her little brother's entire face lit up like a Lanturn, and Sol perked up at the mention of battling. Grinning, she motioned for everyone to follow her, before grabbing a set of fishing rods from her pack and heading off for the beach. Delia kept pace with Ash as they walked down to a set of large, flat rocks, taking Cinder's hand to follow her children up. She settled onto the rocks to watch.

"Today's lesson," Cinder intoned the first two words seriously before her expression fell back into a grin, "is about water types! Can you name four of them?"

Ash's hand shot up, waving wildly until his sister smothered a laugh and pointed to him with a flourish. "Magikarp, Tentacool, Starmie, and Shelder!"

"Excellent. Good choices," she praised, handing over one of the rods. She passed one over to their mother, as well. "Let's cast out our lines, we'll talk more while we wait to see if we can find any today. Sling it out－yes, like that, you're good at this, buddy－and stand over here with me. So, what types are water types strong against?"

And so the lesson went, with Cinder offering her personal experiences with all the water types she'd encountered in her travels. Ash was entranced by the stories, so much that he was almost pulled into the water when something yanked on his line. Cinder was quick to hook an arm around his waist, hauling him back onto the rocks and then guiding him to reel in the Pokemon.

It took ten minutes, a lot of yelling, and one last mighty heave before a small, blue Pokemon flew out of the water on onto Ash's head.

He immediately pulled it off to hold in front of him, gently removing the lure from its mouth. Sol was at his side in an instant, staring at the new Pokemon curiously.

"Whoa, nice catch, Ash! That's a Horsea, they're pretty rare! This one looks pretty young." She reached out to pat its head, and it scowled at her, flailing its tail angrily. As soon as she pulled away, it looked back to Ash and relaxed. She chuckled. "And it would seem it only tolerates being handled by the one who fished it up."

"Hi, Horsea!" Ash greeted it cheerfully, turning to his sister and slamming her with the biggest set of Baby Doll Eyes ever. "Cinder, can I keep it? It's so cool, and I bet it'll be great friends with me and Sol!"

Cinder glanced back to Delia, who shrugged, smiling serenely. "I don't mind."

Sighing, she turned back to her brother with a lopsided grin. The Horsea was still looking at Ash, content to be held by the boy. "Guess I'll hang onto the Pokeball until you get your license. Here," she pulled out a spare Net Ball from her belt pouch. "Tap it gently, doesn't look like it wants to fight."

Ash had Sol help him hold up the small water type so he could free a hand, and pressed the button to Horsea's forehead. Red light sucked it into the device, and it clicked instantly with a shower of glitter.

While Ash ran over to their mother to show off his new friend, Cinder sighed and reached for her cell phone. "Lance will know how big of a pool that little one will need…"

XxXxX

" _Cinder, it's a bit soon for a rematch, don't you think?"_

"Actually Lance, I need some advice. My little brother befriended a Horsea while we were fishing, and ended up catching it. We're camping on Cinnabar Island for the week, so we'll just call it out to the water while we're here, but I was hoping you could tell me what kind of pool we'll need for it back home."

" _A Horsea?"_ She could hear the raised eyebrows. _"That's quite the catch. How old is your brother?"_

"He's not even six yet, so I'll be hanging onto its Pokeball until he gets his license. It was strange, though, he fished it up and it just let him hold it. I tried to pet it and it got angry, but as soon as I backed off it went back to relaxing in his arms. It didn't protest being held by his Riolu, either. Didn't even fight the Net Ball when he tapped it. Figured I'd ask someone with a Kingdra how to take care of it, you know?"

" _That's rather impressive, seeing as even Horsea are very picky about their trainers. I'd like to meet this brother of yours, if that's okay? And don't worry about the pool. Your address is in the League records, I'll have it set up. Call me when you get home, I'll find some time to drop by."_

XxXxX

For the rest of the day, Cinder kept a close eye on her brother. Prince later confirmed her suspicions; Ash radiated small waves of pure aura. Pokemon were instinctively drawn to him, able to sense his kindness and desire to be friends from contact with that aura. Those waves were small enough to evade notice, but strong enough that any Pokemon who came close to the boy would be able to feel them. Not only that, but they resonated perfectly with Sol's own aura.

Ash didn't ask to catch any other Pokemon after Horsea, but he did play with a number of wild ones, including a Shelder, a pair of Krabby, and a Slowpoke that had wandered over in a daze. Cinder, seated on the sand next to Delia, glanced over at her mother.

"Just like Dad, isn't he?"

"Yes…" Delia's gaze grew distant. "Red had a way with Pokemon… he understood them on a level no one else could. He'd be so proud of the two of you. I know I am."

"... Thanks, Mom." She sighed, stretching out her legs. "Called Lance, about Horsea. Don't be surprised if there's a pool for it in the backyard when we get home."

"Okay… Wait, what?!"

XxXxX

Ash didn't think he'd ever been happier. He got to meet a bunch of Pokemon, made a new friend with the Horsea he caught (his sister's PokeDex said the little blue water type was a girl), and now he, Sol, Cinder, and Prince were going to do some secret training! He didn't know what kind of training it was, but it sounded cool.

After following his sister's instructions to sit cross-legged in front of her, Sol and Prince sitting next to them, he looked up at her expectantly.

"Do you remember when Dad said that everything in this world has an aura?"

Ash pursed his lips in thought, digging through the few memories he had of his father. "I think so. Like life energy, right?"

"Right. People have it, Pokemon have it, the oceans, rivers, plains, winds, mountains… This world is alive, and we all share that energy. Most people don't know about it. Most can't feel it." Cinder held out her hands, and realizing what she wanted, Ash placed his on top of them. She squeezed them gently. "You and me, we were born with a special ability, which means we can learn to understand aura like others can't. Dad was like us. He was an Aura Guardian. He taught me how to use my aura, and now, I'm gonna teach you."

Ash swallowed hard. The almost reverent way his sister was talking about aura showed him that it was important, and the fact that aura was another connection to his father… He glanced at Sol, holding his soul-brother's gaze. The little Riolu patted his shoulder in a supportive gesture.

Shifting a little, he met his sister's gaze, eyes flaring with determination. "Teach me how," he whispered. "Teach me to be like Dad."

XxXxX

In that first week, Ash discovered one thing for certain: learning to use his aura was hard.

Things like sensing a Pokemon's aura came naturally to him, especially with Sol, and only a little harder with Horsea. But learning to sense his own was frustratingly difficult. He knew it was there, but it danced on the edges of his awareness, impossible to pin down.

Cinder worked with him every afternoon. In the mornings, the family would have a Pokemon lesson, and end it with either a mock battle or demonstration. Then Delia would make lunch, and after everyone ate Ash would follow Cinder to a quiet place and practice with aura. Sol would practice with Prince, seeing as the Lucarian evolutionary line were naturally attuned to their aura abilities and didn't need instruction like Ash did. Fine-tuning was all that was necessary for Sol.

After the hours of practice, they'd return to the campsite and Ash would groom Sol and Horsea before dinner, watching while Cinder trained with her own team. He learned a lot from watching his sister pick apart her team's weaknesses and turn them into strengths. After dinner, his mother would work with him on non-Pokemon studies. They weren't as fun as Pokemon lessons, but Cinder said that it was important to know stuff like math so he would know how to use money. She explained that if he knew how to do math in his head, he'd be good at making sure he had the right supplies for himself and his Pokemon on his journey.

With that in mind, he decided it was okay if those lessons weren't as fun.

Meditating was probably the hardest part for him, but he kept trying. The more he did it, the more Pokemon came to see him. Cinder explained that he was always making aura waves that told Pokemon he wanted to be their friend, and they were getting stronger as he practiced.

All too soon, their camping trip was over. The week went too fast, in Ash's opinion; he could barely feel his own aura still, but his sister and mother both assured him that the aura lessons would continue at home. Satisfied with that, he played in the shallows with Sol and Horsea, under the watchful eyes of Flo.

Horsea had taken to him faster than he'd expected. The small water type wasn't a very active Pokemon, but she liked to spend time with him and Sol. Sometimes she had playful moods, where she'd chase the other two down with a low-power water gun in a modified game of tag, but for the most part she was very calm. The only thing that riled her up was if someone or something she did not approve of got too close to Ash, at which she would scowl furiously and attempt to shoo it away.

They played for an hour or two before Horsea had to be returned to her Net Ball so the Ketchums could head home. Rubbing his hands over her smooth scales, Ash called her back and handed the blue Pokeball to Cinder. She secured it in her pouch carefully before picking up their packed bags.

"Alright, Flo, you know the drill. Teleport!"

Flo trilled, and with a bright flash of light, they were home… and face to face with a mildly surprised Lance, who was leaning over the edge of what appeared to be a shallow pond. Ash's jaw dropped. He knew Lance, everyone who wanted to be a trainer did!

"Sol, look, it's Lance! He's the Champion!"

Sol barked, tail wagging as he greeted the man. Lance got to his feet, dusting off his pants and adjusting his cape. He walked over, met halfway by Cinder, who shook his hand firmly.

"You look well, Champion," she grinned. "Not expecting us?"

"I didn't realize you'd be Teleporting," he shrugged. "I was just making sure the pool was up to standard. You must be Delia, correct? Pleasure to meet you."

Ash's mother giggled, shaking hands with the Champion. "Yes, that's me. Cinder mentioned something about a pool, but not that you were taking care of it yourself. Thank you so much."

He waved it off. "It's not a problem. When Cinder said her brother befriended a Horsea, I knew I needed to meet them both. You would be that brother, then, correct?" He knelt down to shorten the distance between their gazes. "I've heard good things about you from your sister."

Ash was starstruck. "T-thank you, sir, it's an honor to meet you! I watched a lot of your battles, your Dragonite is really cool! The way it moves so fast but still has perfect control is amazing."

Lance chuckled. "We worked hard to achieve that. Now then, if I may be so bold, would you permit me to take a look at your Horsea? This pool is for it, you know."

Eyes shining, Ash nodded so hard he almost made himself dizzy. Whirling to Cinder, he didn't even have to ask－she was already holding out the Pokeball. Taking it carefully, Ash walked over to the pool and tossed it high. "Come on out, Horsea!"

Horsea emerged with a soft croon, swimming in a circle as she glanced around. Seeing Ash, she hopped onto the pool's edge and used her tail to springboard herself at him. He caught her with ease, laughing as she nuzzled his neck where he was ticklish. Sol greeted her happily, and she trilled at him in return.

"Horsea," Ash held her out so he could meet her gaze, "Champion Lance wanted to meet you. He's a master of Dragon-types! You okay with that?"

She studied his face briefly before she nodded, totally relaxed in his hands. If Ash respected somebody that much, she was fine with it. She turned her neck as Lance approached, looking the man up and down.

"It looks very healthy," Lance noted, crouching to get a closer look. "Bright eyes, shiny scales… young, but a fine Horsea. Beautiful coloring. Why don't you let Horsea take a look around the pool? It'll be living here from now on, after all."

"Oh, right!" Ash lowered Horsea down to the water, patting her head. "Go on and check it out, Horsea, see how you like it."

She trilled once, nodding, before diving beneath the crystal clear water. Ash could see her circling the perimeter once before exploring deeper. As he sensed her getting farther down, he realized something.

"This pool is deeper than it looks, isn't it?"

"It is," Lance replied, one eyebrow raised. "You've got good eyes."

Ash shook his head, arms supporting his body as he leaned over the edge. Beneath the rippling surface of the water, he could see some clusters of coral and rocks. There was also what looked to be a sunken ship. He'd seen things like it in the big tanks on a field trip to Cerulean's Aquarium, only these ones were a little smaller. A good fit for only one or two Pokemon.

"No, I can feel her going down farther, is all. I think she likes that, she feels happy."

"You can sense her?" The man asked, intrigued.

"I told you, didn't I?" Cinder squatted down next to him, speaking lowly. "Kid's got incredible aura potential. Even Prince recognizes him."

Lance nodded slowly, and Ash pretended not to notice that the air around him seemed… heavier, suddenly. "That is quite the gift… In any case, Horsea seems healthy and happy. I left a care guide for Horsea, and eventually Seadra, in your mailbox. You have my number if any issues arise. As for you, young man, I look forward to seeing where your own journey will take you."

Beaming, Ash shook the offered hand. "Yes, sir! Thank you for Horsea's pool, I'll be sure to take care of it and her."

"That's what I like to hear," Lance said approvingly, moving on to bow slightly to Delia, and clasp Cinder's shoulder in farewell. "I hope to have that rematch with you soon, Cinder. Take care, all of you."

"You too," Delia bowed back. "Once again, thank you very much."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Lance called out his Dragonite and climbed onto its back with practiced ease. With a short wave and smile, his Pokemon waving at a delighted Ash and Sol, the Champion was high in the air and soon faded from sight.

Ash slunk over to his sister's side, a smirk pulling at his lips. "You and Champion Lance seemed pretty close," he sang out, eyes widening as the faintest hint of pink colored her cheeks. He didn't really understand it himself, but from experience he knew teasing his sister about boys was by far the easiest thing to gain entertainment from.

"Yeah, well," she cleared her throat. "Let's just say he owes me some favors, and we hung out a bit after our first battle. Nothing for _you_ to be concerned about, buddy."

"But something for _me_ to be concerned with," Delia said sternly, crossing her arms. "He's too old for you, darling, charming as he may be."

Cinder waved her off. "I know, I know. He's more like a cool mentor. Anyways, it was nice of him to have a pool set up for Horsea. He has a Kingdra, you know. That's the reason I called him to ask about the best way to care for your Horsea."

As if knowing she was being discussed, the little blue water type surfaced with a gleeful splash, chortling as Ash and Sol were soaked.

"You did that on purpose," Ash groaned, but he was smiling. Sol shook himself, pouting at his friend. He whined, wiping water from the fur on his face.

Sighing, Delia motioned everyone inside. "Go bathe and dry off, you two. Why don't you let out your team, Cinder, I'll start putting everything away."

"I'm actually going to drop by Professor Oak's, make a bit of a team rotation. Horsea, would you mind sharing a bit of your pool? I've got a Mantyke and Milotic that would love to meet you."

Horsea pondered for a moment, before whistling her assent. She'd never met either of those types of Pokemon, it could be fun.

"Thanks, girl. I'll be back in a few, Mom. Flo, let's go."

With a burst of light, she and the psychic type were gone.

XxXxX

The rest of the school year flew by. Under the guidance of his mother and sister, Ash excelled in his coursework, and aura training. He could now sense all of the Pokemon and humans within fifty yards without even trying. He could also share emotions with his Pokemon with little effort, and with Cinder's Pokemon if he really tried. Even Mimey, if he tried _really_ hard. The dual psychic/fairy type had a weird aura that Ash found difficult to understand and connect with.

Sol and Horsea had also been hard at work with practice of their own. Knowing that Ash wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, they wanted to be at their best for him. While Ash wasn't technically allowed to train them until he got his trainer's license, they were certainly capable of perfecting the moves they already had on their own, and did so with pleasure. Under Cinder's supervision, Ash was sometimes allowed to have them participate in mock battles against each other.

A few days into summer break, Cinder took Ash to Route 1, to teach him about traveling through tall grass. During that outing, he'd sensed a flare of vivid yellow aura, the suddenness causing him to stumble off the path and scuff his knees a little. With a wince he pushed himself up, only to gasp at what he saw.

A small Pichu was lying on the ground a few feet away, seriously injured and whimpering in pain. He scrambled to his feet, approaching it slowly. Sol called out to him from the tall grass, and he let his aura flare for a moment so his soul-brother could find him.

"Hey," he murmured to the small electric type, holding his hands up to show he wasn't going to attack when its cheeks sparked in fear. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I can get you somewhere safe, my sister can help you feel better."

The Pichu gazed at him warily, but ultimately knew it needed the help. It let out a weak, "Chu…" and closed its eyes. Ash carefully picked up the tiny Pokemon, turning around when Sol came up behind him. Seeing the injured Pokemon, Sol whined, and grabbed Ash's hand to lead him back to Cinder.

As soon as Ash showed his sister the Pichu, she rushed them to Vermilion City, explaining that the Pichu needed to be treated at a Pokemon Center. As soon as she'd ushered them inside, she called out for Nurse Joy. The pink-haired woman gasped at the sight, and instructed Ash to place the Pichu on a stretcher.

Pichu's cheeks started to spark again, and Ash rubbed its ears gently. "It's okay, Nurse Joy is gonna help you. She's gonna help you." He used his aura to show that he believed in Nurse Joy, and trusted her.

The electric type locked eyes with him for a moment, and finally nodded, relaxing a bit. He was rushed into treatment after that, and Ash grasped onto Sol's paw, worried for the little Pokemon.

"Pichu will be fine," Cinder assured him with a hug. "You did great. Let's call Mom and let her know what's going on, and we'll wait here for Pichu, okay?"

He nodded, climbing onto the nearest bench, Sol hopping up next to him. The Riolu reached out with his aura, smiling when Ash accepted the comfort. They sat together quietly as Cinder called Delia, and nodded when she told them to wait while she went to grab a few things from the Poke Mart next door. A few trainers came in, waiting for Joy to return to the front. Sol's coloring turned quite a few heads. The only trainer who approached asked to scan him with his PokeDex, and after doing so returned to the other side of the Pokemon Center with a quiet thanks.

Cinder came back, Prince by her side, with some snacks and waters. Ash accepted them without a word, opening a bag of rainbow Pokeblocks for Sol, who gnawed on them quietly. His sister sat on his other side, pulling him into a hug. They stayed like that for a half hour, before Nurse Joy finally reappeared, a fully healed and alert Pichu on the stretcher.

"Here's your Pichu," she said with a smile.

Ash blinked in surprise, then remembered they hadn't explained. "Oh, that Pichu is wild. I found it like that."

Pichu squeaked in protest, scowling fiercely. He was not _wild_ , thank you very much, he just didn't have a trainer. Not yet, anyways. He jumped from the stretcher to Ash's head, making himself comfortable among raven spikes.

"Not anymore, I guess," Cinder chuckled. "Seems like Pichu has taken a liking to you. Thanks, Nurse Joy."

"I'm glad things worked out. Take care!"

On the walk home, Sol and Pichu kept up a steady stream of chattering. By the time they got back to Pallet Town, Ash had grown accustomed to the weight of the small electric type, and he didn't think Pichu was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Pichu, do you wanna stay with us? We could all be friends!"

Pichu squeaked out an agreement, clambering down to Ash's shoulder where he clung. He patted the boy's face with a tiny paw in a show of affection, causing Ash to grin, and Cinder to sigh.

"You're gonna have a full team before you even start, at this rate."

XxXxX

One month later, Pichu was officially part of the household, Pokeball tucked away with the others for safekeeping. Delia sighed as she left the market, bags of Pokemon food on her arms. When Ash was a bit older, she would have him come with to help, but for now she was just happy that he was happy.

It had broken her heart to see him coming home in tears before she started home schooling him, so she was glad that he was making friends, even though none of them were human. Young children could be mean and clique-ish, however, and she would rather have him be happy with Pokemon than miserable with his peers.

And Cinder, bless her, was such a wonderful big sister. Always helping, always guiding. She was so proud of the both of them…

Delia was yanked from her thoughts when she heard the sound of a child crying. Instinctively she sought out the source, eyes falling on a familiar head of brown curls.

The woman looked down at her crying daughter helplessly. "Honey, I know it's your first time away from home, but I need you to go to the camp so I can finish up with work. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends!"

The little girl wailed, hiding beneath her straw hat. "Mommy, I don't wanna go! I don't even like Pokemon, they're scary, and I don't know anyone. I'm scared, I don't wanna go!"

Delia hurried over. "Grace, is that you?"

The woman turned, blue eyes widening at the sight of her old friend. "Delia! Goodness, it's been ages!"

They wrapped each other in a hug, and Delia glanced down at the little girl. "Is this your daughter?"

Grace Yvonne pressed a hand to her head, flustered. "Yes, we actually came for Professor Oak's summer camp, but Serena is feeling so anxious about it… I would take her with me, but I'm only in Kanto to help start up a Ryhorn Racing Association, and I can't take her to the meetings… She's more scared of the Ryhorn than the camp."

"Why doesn't she stay with me? I have a son her age, and an older daughter who's very experienced with her Pokemon. Ash has a couple Pokemon of his own, and just got a Pichu recently, it's a sweet little thing. I'm sure they'll warm right up to Serena," Delia assured her old friend. "And it won't be so overwhelming for her. My son isn't going to the camp either, too many kids for him to handle."

Grace's shoulders slumped with relief. "Delia, you're a godsend. Does that sound better, Serena? Do you want to stay with Mommy's friend instead? Then we can call every night."

Serena finally lifted her face, sniffling as she wiped away tears. Whimpering, she nodded. "Yes please," she practically begged.

"Come on, I'll show you to the house!" Delia ushered them out of the town center, guiding them along the path. "It's been so long, Grace, how have you been? You've been in my thoughts a lot, since we lost track of each other. Where do you live now?"

"Busy," the other woman admitted with a laugh, holding her daughter's hand. "I'm thinking of retiring as an active racer and teaching instead. That's why I was asked to help things along over here. We live in Kalos, I met Serena's father there and we settled down before he passed."

"I'm sorry to hear that… My husband passed too, you remember Red, right?"

"Called it!" Grace hissed triumphantly before clearing her throat as the news sunk in. "I'm sorry for your loss, the two of you were so wonderful together. Sounds like we've both had it a little rough."

"Yes… but I'm so glad to see you again." Delia turned off the road to her home, opening the door with some effort around the bags she held. "Come in, come in, make yourselves at home and I'll make you some tea. Cinder, Ash, we have guests! Oh, hello Mimey, can you help me with these bags?"

"Mime," the human-like Pokemon nodded eagerly, lifting the heavy bags from Delia's arms, and offering a quick bow to the guests before bustling off to put their contents away.

Serena watched him go with wide eyes, clinging to her mother's leg. Grace smoothed her hair as she set down their suitcase and bags. Cinder swung around the doorway to the kitchen. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Cinder, there you are! Could you call Ash inside? This is my friend Grace, and her daughter Serena. Serena will be staying with us while Grace is working in Kanto."

"Sure thing!" The teen chirped. "Nice to meet you ma'am, Serena."

She darted out the back door, calling her younger brother's name, and Delia waved to the living room. "Please, sit, I'll get the tea ready. Ah, Prince, can you grab the rose tea bags we made the other day for me?"

The Lucario nodded regally, and turned the corner to the pantry. Once he'd handed over the tea bags, he glanced at the guests on the couch, eyes lingering on Serena, and grabbed one more thing from the pantry.

He brought a small tin to the coffee table, opening it to reveal some chocolate and strawberry wafer cookies he then set in front of the little girl with a slight bow. She glanced from the cookies to the Pokemon nervously, before stammering out, "T-thank you."

He bowed again, and then retreated upstairs.

"What a thoughtful Pokemon," Grace commented with a smile. "See, that wasn't so scary, right?"

"I guess," Serena mumbled, trying to hide behind her mother, only to jump as Ash bounded into the room.

He froze when he saw them, rubbing beneath his nose sheepishly. "Hi," he laughed a bit. When he saw Serena, his eyes widened, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Are you okay? You look upset."

"I-I'm okay," she managed, sky-blue eyes wide and still watery. "Thanks f-for asking."

He studied her for a moment, before his eyes lit up. Without a word, he dashed up the stairs, only to return less than a minute later with a blue handkerchief that he offered to Serena.

"Here," he said cheerfully. "I'm Ash, what's your name?"

"S-Serena," she whispered, accepting the handkerchief and dabbing at her tears. Drying her face, she felt a little better. She offered the boy a timid smile, at which he beamed in response.

He went to speak, only to stop when Delia entered the room with a tray of tea and cups, Cinder right behind her. Pichu raced into the room, jumping onto Ash's shoulder, followed by Sol, standing at Ash's side with his tail wagging.

"Here you go," Delia smiled as she set down the tray and served the tea. Cinder settled on the opposite couch, and Ash flopped down to the carpet with his Pokemon.

Grace took a cup gratefully. "Thanks," she sighed, tension draining from her body as she took a sip. "Mm, still as sweet as ever. You haven't changed a bit!"

"So how do you two know each other?" Cinder asked, leaning back into the cushions. "Mom said you're friends…?"

"We traveled together for almost three years," Grace explained. "Your mother and I met here in Kanto on our Pokemon journeys, and we became friends while taking shelter in a Pokemon Center during a particularly bad thunderstorm."

"Grace ended up training to race Ryhorns, and I met your father, so we split ways after that. We wrote letters to each other for a while, but a few years later we lost contact until I bumped into her today." Delia giggled. "Talk about luck!"

The other woman laughed. "I'm the one who's lucky! I didn't want to just force Serena to go to the summer camp, but until Delia showed up it didn't look like I'd have a choice."

"Professor Oak's camp?" Ash asked. When Grace nodded, he looked down. "Probably better she doesn't go. Gary's going, and he's mean."

At Grace's questioning look, Delia sighed. "The Professor's grandson. He's…"

"A bully," Cinder finished with a scowl. "Ash is home schooled now because of him."

"It's okay," Ash shrugged, scratching Sol behind the ears as the shiny Riolu sprawled in his lap. "I like home school better."

Serena squirmed in her seat, eyes lowered. "I… don't like bullies, either."

"Calem, at her school," Grace explained. "We've had dozens of meetings with his parents, their teachers, and the principal, but nothing ever gets done about the bullying. If I was home more, I would have pulled her already, but as it is…"

"... Is your Riolu a shiny…?" Serena's voice was quiet, more like a breath, but Ash heard her anyways.

"Yeah, his name's Sol. Wanna pet him? He's really nice," Ash assured her. "Cinder got him for me. His fur is super soft!"

Hesitantly, Serena nodded, slowly sliding off the couch. She tiptoed closer, dropping to her knees a short distance away before making her way forwards. Her hand reached out, faltered, but kept going, and after a few moments she managed to stroke the short fur on Sol's head. Her eyes brightened, and her fear seemed to melt away. She scooted closer and began scratching Sol behind the ears, earning rumbles of contentment.

Grace looked on in shock. Her daughter had never warmed up to a Pokemon so easily! As she gazed at the scene, she began to smile. Serena would be fine, in this house.

XxXxX

The next morning, after having spent the previous day catching up with Delia, Grace left for Saffron City, where the meetings she needed to attend would be held. Hugging her daughter goodbye, she was relieved that Serena was able to smile and wave as she left.

The honey-blonde girl had miraculously opened up to Ash and his Pokemon within hours, though she was still a little shy. She liked Horsea a lot, and kept saying how cute she was.

She liked Cinder a lot too, the teen acting like the older sister she'd never had, bringing a new Pokemon to meet her every day. Some, like Spark, Flip, and Bub (Cinder's Pikachu, Milotic, and Mantyke), were at the Ketchum's home all the time. Others, like Flo and Ghostie, were rotated throughout the week.

But what Serena really enjoyed was playing with Ash. She'd never had a real friend before, with how shy she was, but with Ash it never seemed to matter. He included her in all the games, and was always nice to her. His Pokemon, too, even the feisty little Pichu that clung to his head or shoulder constantly.

Sometimes Cinder would take them out to the fields, keeping an eye on them while they ran around playing tag. Others, she'd take them on walks through the woods to one of the ponds, where they would meet wild Pokemon.

It was like magic, with how they all seemed to gather around Ash. Not a single Pokemon ever attacked them, only approached wanting to play or be petted. Ash didn't make fun of her when she got scared, only took her hand and told her that everything was going to be alright. Because of him, she was able to make friends with many Pokemon, like Pidgey, Rattata, Ledyba, even a Hoothoot and a Furret.

She couldn't even remember why she'd ever been afraid of Pokemon.

XxXxX

Ash sighed, looking out the window. It was raining heavily, something unusual for that time of year. Beside him, Serena absently patted Pichu's head. All the Pokemon－aside from the water types, who weren't bothered by the weather in the least－were inside with them while they waited for the storm to pass. The gloomy weather had the two children in a matching mood, unable to find a suitable pastime.

The kids were home alone, as Delia had gone shopping before the storm hit, and was currently waiting it out inside the strip mall. Cinder was reading a book when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open to answer after checking the caller I.D. "Lance, what's up?"

She listened, eyes narrowing as the seconds ticked by. "Understood. I'm on my way." She hung up, racing up the stairs. Ash and Serena looked at each other in confusion, but turned back as they heard the older girl coming back. She'd changed into cargo pants and boots, switching her normal trainer belt for a sturdier leather one.

"Ash, if Mom gets home before I do, tell her Lance needed my help with something. Both of you stay inside, Mimey can make you something if you get hungry."

Serena took Ash's hand, shaking slightly. Cinder's tone was sharp, cold, never heard before by either child.

"What's going on?" Ash questioned as his sister called Flo out of her Pokeball. His aura senses swelled with foreign pressure, setting his nerves on edge.

Cinder hesitated. "… I can't tell you right now. Everything will be fine, I'll be back in a bit. Flo, to the Indigo League."

They disappeared in a flash of light, and neither child spoke, the rain the only sound filling the air. Ash swallowed hard, unable to rid himself of the sinking feeling in his chest that something bad was happening. Only Serena's trembling hand in his own kept him from doing something unsafe like trying to follow his sister.

"She'll be fine," he said slowly. "She has her Pokemon, and they're all really strong. It's probably just a meeting."

"R-right. Grownups always have serious meetings, that's all it is."

Ash hoped they were right.

XxXxX

The storm subsided about an hour later, and Delia returned soon after. After the children told her what happened, she thanked them for telling her, offered them a reassuring smile, and went about preparing dinner.

It was past nightfall when Cinder returned, opening the front door with difficulty, seeing as her arms were busy carrying a covered basket. She looked exhausted. She brought the basket to the living room, setting it down gently on the coffee table.

The teenager accepted the hugs from Ash and Serena, and met her mother's gaze. "Sorry about dashing off like that," she sighed. "League needed all A+ ranked trainers to support a bust operation, rescued nearly three hundred Pokemon from a Team Rocket base. Lance sent me home with some of the youngest to help foster and recover."

Delia exhaled slowly, but nodded. "I don't like it, but you are an AA rank trainer, and it is your duty to answer the call of the League. Are you injured? No? Good… How are the Pokemon? Let's see the poor things."

Cinder removed the cover of the basket, revealing three tiny, sleeping Pokemon. It was obvious they were practically newborns, eyes still closed and movements uncoordinated.

"All from Kalos." She stated. "A Fennekin, a Pancham, and an Eevee. They're going to need to be bottle fed for a few weeks, and kept a close eye on while their injuries heal."

"The poor babies," Delia sighed, reaching over to stroke the Eevee's tail. "How could anyone hurt such sweet little things?"

"I don't know… there were two more, but they're so badly injured I took them directly to Professor Oak, along with a Pokemon doctor Lance asked to help."

Ash and Serena crept closer, peering over the edge of the basket. Serena looked at them in wonder. "Can I help take care of them?" She asked, taking care to keep her voice low.

"Of course. With this many babies, I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

XxXxX

"They're following her like Duckletts!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they _have_ imprinted on her like Duckletts."

"Should I tell Grace to expect some tag-alongs?"

"... Yes."

XxXxX

There was something about Serena, something special, that Ash just couldn't figure out. She had some weird power that let her put tiny Butterfree in his stomach when she looked at him. He didn't actually mind, all it did was tickle and make him feel happy, but he asked his sister about it anyways.

When he described Serena's strange powers, Cinder's face twisted oddly, like it couldn't figure out what expression to make. After a long moment, she shook her head and grinned, trying not to laugh. "That's… you know what, don't worry about it. It's probably a good thing, just enjoy it, alright buddy?"

Ash couldn't understand why his sister and mother suddenly started following him and his friend around with a camera after that.

XxXxX

"Here, catch!"

"I got it－oof!" Serena stumbled, the frisbee soaring over her head. Fennekin dashed over to her, cooing as she made sure her human was alright. "I'm fine, Fennekin, thanks anyways." She patted the little fox Pokemon's head as she stood.

Cinder had taken them out to a meadow that day, so Ash could practice with her. She called it aura, but didn't explain. All Serena knew was that Ash had to learn how to control his, and that they hadn't practiced for a while. The siblings had sat down and did something called meditation, while Serena played as quietly as she could with the three young Pokemon she was helping take care of.

The few times she glanced over, she thought she saw the siblings both glowing, but every time she tried to get a better look the light vanished. When she asked about it after they were done, Cinder looked impressed.

"You don't have the abilities of an aura user, but you must be more sensitive to it than most people. That's why you could catch glimpses of it. If you like, you can start meditating with us," the older girl offered. "You'll be able to see it better when we use it, at least."

After that, Ash joined Serena and the rest of the Pokemon, playing games while Cinder kept an eye on them, at least until now. Eevee darted over, frisbee clamped in her small jaws.

"Thanks, Eevee," Serena smiled, accepting the offered toy and rubbing her soft ears. Pancham walked over, grumbling, and swatted some dirt off her play dress. "You too, Pancham."

The small dark-type scoffed and went back to leaning against a nearby tree. He was a little stubborn, and liked to pretend he didn't care as much as he did.

Serena was really glad that her mother had found Auntie Delia again. After all, it was because of that reunion that she met her best friends.

XxXxX

Three weeks passed far too soon for the young ones. The day Grace came, intending to pick up her daughter, she found her clinging to her new friend by Horsea's pool, Pokemon practically piled atop them. Delia shook her head fondly as she opened the back gate to let her friend in.

"They've been inseparable pretty much the whole time," she commented. "Like two Luvdiscs."

"I figured," Grace admitted, showing the screen of her phone where a picture of Ash and Serena, taken and sent by Cinder, was set as the lock screen. "But at least I have some good news; the RRA is going to take a while to set up properly, so I'll be flying between Kalos and Kanto a lot the next few years. You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her still, would you? You _do_ still owe me from the Beedrill incident."

Delia sighed, waving her hand dismissively with a wry smile. "Of course you'd remember that... No, I'd love to have her stay! She's been nervous about going back near that Calem, anyways, not to mention I feel it'll be good for Ash too. She can finish her schooling with him, as well."

"You know, your match-making eyes are pretty obvious," Cinder piped up from beside her mother. "You sure it's not just because you love the idea of Serena being your future daughter-in-law?"

"Caught red-handed!" Delia heaved an exaggerated sigh, sharing a look of mischief with her old friend. "They do look so cute together…"

"And I can't deny that having Ash for a friend has done wonders for her. I wouldn't mind it, you know. Black haired blue eyed grand-babies?"

"Blonde haired brown eyed babies."

"One of each would be nice."

"I think you two are jumping the gun a little…" Cinder muttered, shaking her head as she went to tell Serena the good news. They were still just kids, after all.

XxXxX

Just kids they may have been, but as the next few years passed, it quickly became obvious that they were destined for something great. Ash was excelling in his aura training, and Serena, while not having the same potential, was honing what abilities she had. They'd discovered that she had highly accurate and often detailed premonitions, and Cinder worked with her on developing that skill. Ash was fully attuned to reading, channeling, and using his own aura, even externally, by the time they turned nine.

They'd also been training physically with Cinder, the teenager instructing them on the art of free running. She explained that it would be to their advantage on their own journeys, being able to get in and out of normally inaccessible places. Not to mention out of danger. She had them building up their stamina and balance, learning how to climb free-hand, and increasing their jumping abilities. Often she would mark out 'tracks' through the forest, and the two kids would have to race through it by traversing through the branches of the trees, swinging and jumping both over and under obstacles.

Cinder even taught them self defense, reminding them seriously that people like Team Rocket were out there, and she wanted them to be safe should they ever encounter criminals. Serena's premonitions worked well to her advantage in this training. Ash's ability to zero in on his opponent's aura was also something he used to further train himself. They sparred with each other daily, and Cinder often.

On top of that, both Ash and Serena were studying as hard as they could. After seeing how much Cinder knew about Pokemon, and life skills she used to farther her experience, they were determined to start their journeys fully prepared. Seeing each others drive to succeed only pushed them harder, and the two quickly surpassed their grade level by several years.

The humans weren't the only ones working hard, though. The Pokemon were training themselves as well, excited for the day they would accompany their humans on their journeys. Ash and his Pokemon, Serena and hers, they all worked hard to get to know each other to the fullest and bond like the teams they were.

Delia and Grace couldn't have been prouder.

Ash and Serena were only a few months apart in age, luckily both having their tenth birthday before the cutoff. They registered for the trainer license exam together, studying up until the morning of. As they walked to the school, where it was held, they chatted.

"Do you think they'll have any questions on Pokemon from other regions?" Serena wondered as they walked. "Some Pokemon can be found almost anywhere, but others are well known even outside of their home regions, despite not being found in the wild outside their homelands."

"I'm more interested if they'll be testing our knowledge of battle ethics," Ash admitted with a shrug. "Like Cinder said, they always have some basic tactics and Pokemon trivia, but seeing the rise of groups like Team Rocket makes me wonder if they've reconsidered the element of how a trainer treats their Pokemon."

"Good point. You'd think the League would have at least some pressure to ensure a better standard for trainers, even beginners."

Ash hummed thoughtfully. "At the very least Lance would." As they entered the campus, Ash could hear Gary bragging about how easy the test would be for him. "Ugh… that's Gary. Try to avoid him."

Giggling, his best friend nodded. "Of course. In any case, we've studied almost all aspects up until at least secondary school level. We'll be fine. We just need to ignore everyone else and focus on this battle."

Tackling life obstacles as one would a battle was a technique Cinder had taught them, after seeing that Ash understood things better in such a set up. Even Serena had benefited from the mindset.

"Well, look what the Meowth dragged in," Gary sneered, causing the other students to turn to the newcomers. "Why'd you even bother showing up, Ash, everyone knows you'll never pass the test."

"On the contrary," Serena smiled sweetly, hooking elbows with Ash, "we've been taking trainer license practice exams from all the regions to ensure we're fully prepared. Who knows, with how low Kanto's testing standards have been in recent years, you might even be able to pass them too!"

She then proceeded to saunter past the stunned boy, Ash shrugging at him with a smirk as he let himself be pulled along. "Well, we'll be going ahead to find our seats. Good luck, Gary."

Once they were inside, Ash guided her to the principal's office, where they'd be assigned a classroom to take the test in. Since they were both home-schooled, they'd be given a random testing room to join for the exam.

"You didn't need to wish that brat good luck," Serena pouted. She'd long since overcome her shyness with her best friend, and after hearing just how cruel Gary had been, she'd developed a healthy dislike for the youngest Oak.

"It's only a showing of good sportsmanship." Ash's tone was only lightly chiding before it lowered into smugness. "Besides, he'll probably need it."

She giggled, nodding her head in agreement before her entire body froze up, eyes losing focus and glowing just slightly. Only her grip on Ash's arm kept her upright.

"Serena." He murmured lowly, guiding her while she sorted through the premonition she'd just received. It had been far more intense than any before. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded slowly, eyebrows furrowing before she shook off the daze. "One of Gary's little followers will get caught cheating today. We'll have to keep an eye on him while when we start our journey, looks like he might try to take out his rage on us, maybe more. Couldn't see how he'll plan to do that, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Tch." Ash said no more, but she knew he was irritated that someone would resort to cheating for their trainers license. Someone like that wasn't worthy of one.

Once they'd reached the office, they were quickly given the necessary directions, and taken to the classrooms they'd be testing in. Fortunately, neither of them were in Ash's old classroom, where Gary was. "One less headache involved," Serena muttered, grinning when Ash had to smother his laugh. Before they split ways, they hugged.

"Go for broke, Ash."

"Never give up till its over."

With no more words needed, they entered their own testing rooms and found their seats.

Serena spared a cursory glance around the room as other students began to trickle in, checking the seating chart up front before finding their spots. Several of them she recognized from outside, but paid no mind to. She wasn't here for the other students, after all.

She was here to prove she was worthy of being a Pokemon Trainer.

XxXxX

 _The biggest drawback to having to return to the school to take the exam_ , Ash thought later as he and Serena waited in the cafeteria with the rest of the students, _is having to deal with all the other kids who weren't taking it seriously._

Since there weren't that many students at the school in Pallet Town, Professor Oak and his assistants were able to check and grade the tests the same day. However, the students could choose to remain on campus to wait for the results, and most did. Which, of course, meant that Gary and his little gang were also hanging around.

"So." Serena nudged her friend, pulling his attention away from glaring at his old bully. "Did the question about hidden abilities trip you up at all?"

He rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to calm him. She had studied that _with_ him. "Of course not. It was surprising that it was on the exam, since that's not exactly beginner material. I'm glad it was, though; looks like the League is taking things more seriously. That was an awesome set of essay prompts, too. I ended up doing two of them."

"Me too," she sighed. "The one about proper ways to handle a traded Pokemon that won't listen to the new trainer's orders? I ended up writing eight paragraphs! I couldn't help it, it was such an good topic…"

"I was torn between that and the importance of regular checkups of Pokemon, not just an active team," he admitted. "But I knew I had a better response to work with in the time limit for the latter."

"Let me guess, the other one you did was the 'explain your dream' prompt?"

"You know it!" Ash grinned. "And I'm guessing you did the one on the benefits of regular grooming and tailoring feeding patterns to each Pokemon's individual dietary needs?"

She nodded eagerly. "After seeing the method in action with Cinder, there was no way I couldn't! I even did all that research last month too, remember? I _nailed_ that prompt."

A wave of murmurs drew their attention, and they slowly approached the crowd as Professor Oak walked to stand behind the podium. His assistants held thick folders, likely the graded tests, as well a machine on a wheeled stand－the machine that would take a trainer's photo and print their license. Near it was a free-standing backdrop for the photos.

"We had a good number of you pass on your first try," the elderly man praised, "so to make this as quick as possible we will simply go through by name from highest scores to lowest. When your name is called, please come to the front, and my assistants will give you back your test, then sort out your trainer's license."

Exited murmurs began to sweep through the children, and Serena once again looped her arm around Ash's. "Exposing everyone's relative scores sounds like a bad idea with this crowd," she whispered to him. He couldn't help but agree, humming lowly as the Professor readied his list.

"From the highest score… Ash Ketchum… Serena Yvonne… Gary Oak－"

Ignoring the gasps and muted comments about Gary not getting the highest score, Ash and Serena made their way to the front. A tall woman in her white lab coat handed them their tests with a smile.

"Your essays were excellent." She said as she shook their hands and pointed them towards the assistant who was managing the machine. "The both of you actually scored perfectly, we just had you called in alphabetical order. Congratulations."

Bowing slightly in thanks, Ash followed the instructions and schooled his expression into a light smile with bright eyes for the camera. A single flash, a whirring noise, and then the assistant handing him the still warm license that would also serve as an ID card.

Thanking him, Ash stepped away to wait for Serena. He was surprised that Gary hadn't yet exploded from anger, although judging from the look on his face, it wouldn't take much longer. Ignoring him once more, he smiled at Serena when she practically danced over to him, clutching her license with an expression of absolute joy.

She jumped on him for a hug, which he returned as he chuckled. "Congrats."

"To you too," she beamed. "All that studying paid off perfectly. Let's go back home and tell everyone the good news!" Lowering her voice, she added, "I don't wanna be here when that kid gets exposed."

"Good idea." He didn't have to say that it was for both of them. "We should swing by the town center, we can pick up our traveler applications from the mayor's office on the way home. I need to pick up a registration form for this year's League Conference, too."

As they headed for the exit, a shrill voice rang out just as they reached the door.

"How dare you not give me my license, my father's the mayor! You won't get away with this!"

And then the Professor's voice, calm but with contained anger that made it carry across the cafeteria. "I cannot give a trainer's license to someone who cheated on the test. You may retake it after you complete a penalty course, and prove yourself responsible enough to attempt it again. I suggest you take your studies more seriously in the future so you won't feel the need to cheat."

Ash and Serena looked at each other and shook their heads in disdain before leaving. At least Gary actually bothered to do the test himself, despite being a spoiled brat.

XxXxX

"Have you decided what region you'll be starting your journey in, Serena?" Delia asked that night as the young girl helped with dinner. "Your mother mentioned that you weren't sure what sort of trainer you wanted to be yet."

"Well, I don't really know what I want to do," Serena admitted. "Ash knows he wants to challenge the Gyms and the League, but I don't think I want battling to be my main thing… Fennekin and Eevee really like to dance, and Pancham likes to perform too, so I thought about trying out Performances in Kalos, but… I guess I just want to see what's out there first. So I want to start my journey here and go with Ash."

"That's a good idea!" Delia said approvingly. "You'll encounter many people, Pokemon, and types of work as you travel, so I'm sure you'll find something you want to do."

The young girl nodded, thoughtful as she finished peeling the potatoes. "Yeah… it's just a matter of time."

XxXxX

"Serena, have you seen my－ah." Ash cleared his throat sheepishly as his friend held out his new trainer belt with a flat expression. "Thanks."

"You'd be lost without me," she sighed, bright eyes revealing amusement instead of irritation. The raven-haired boy had to agree. He may be a future Aura Guardian, but without his friend he'd be hopeless when it came to keeping track of everything non-battle related.

He took the belt, sliding on the pouches Cinder had given him and clasping the thing around his hips. "Don't I know it. You already talked over the Pokeball thing with your team?"

"Yeah, they're alright with it when we're traveling and inside buildings where it wouldn't be a good idea. We will need breaks for them to stretch their legs, though."

"Yeah… Pichu refuses to stay in one, but he'll be on my shoulder anyways, and Horsea is fine with it. Sol wants to be able to walk sometimes, but he's pretty fast so it shouldn't be an issue."

Today was the day they would start their journey. Ash had been surprised but happy that his friend had chosen to travel with him in Kanto, a little relieved that he wouldn't have to be without human company. He'd been afraid she'd want to go back to Kalos for her journey, and he really didn't want to be separated from his best friend. They'd been together 24/7 for nearly four years, now, after all.

Serena's voice broke through his thoughts. "Have you finished packing? We don't want to be late, not when Professor Oak personally invited us to come get a PokeDex because of how high we scored on the license exam."

He nodded, leaning down to pick up his backpack. "All set! You ready?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." She bit her lip, turning back to the mirror. "Is this outfit okay though? I got it because it was durable and comfy, but I want it to look good, too."

Ash looked over her clothes. She'd chosen jeans shorts, legs mostly covered by over-the-knee socks and knee-high hiking boots. A t-shirt and sturdy vest covered in pockets completed the look, as well as the leather trainer belt with pouches that matched Ash's own－Cinder had made a set for each of them. He knew she had a pair of gloves for climbing and such, but they were likely tucked away in one of her pockets.

"It looks great," he reassured her. "You look ready for everything, and those colors look great on you. Are you taking that hat? You might want to put it on if you are, or we'll be late."

She glanced at the hat on the counter, wide-eyed, before she groaned. "That was supposed to be a surprise!" She put her hands over her face, but let them drop a moment later. Picking up the ball cap, she handed it to Ash. "You better take care of it, I spent weeks filling out all those postcards to win it."

He took it, gasping as he realized what it was. "This… the official League cap, signed by Lance! Serena, they only made－"

"Five of them, I know." She giggled at his star-struck expression. "That's why it took me so long to send in the postcards, I was collecting as many stamps as I could to make sure I'd win one for you. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" He exclaimed, sweeping her into a hug. The fact that she'd gone to such lengths for him… "Thank you, you're the best!"

She returned the embrace easily. "You're welcome. Now let's get going, or we really _will_ be late."

Shouldering their backpacks, and Pichu leaping onto Ash's shoulder from the couch, they did one quick, final check of their things. Pokeballs, backpacks, emergency supplies on their person…

"Last gift," Cinder sang as she walked out of the kitchen, Delia following her. In her hands were two black devices with wrist straps, one with blue accents and the other with pink. "These are Xtransceivers. They're basically like cell phones, but with video call capabilities. I also upgraded them to have a map function, loaded on the Kanto region map and a world map, and you can sync them with your PokeDexes once you get them; that way you can see what kind of Pokemon are native to the area you're in. Mine, Mom's, Grace's, and the professor's numbers are already saved to them. Take care of them, okay?"

As the children thanked the elder girl, attaching the Xtransceivers to their wrists, Delia smiled softly. "Be sure to take care of each other, now, and don't forget you can call anytime. Most importantly, give your journeys the best effort you possibly can!"

"We will!"

Since Grace had stopped by yesterday on her way to one of the last meetings she'd be required to attend in Kanto, Serena had already bid her mother farewell, so there was nothing else to be done. Several tight hugs and well wishes later, the two ten-year-olds dashed out of the house and down the road, headed for Professor Oak's lab. Checking the time on his Xtransceiver, Ash nodded to himself.

"We should be right on time," he called over the shoulder where his vision wasn't blocked by Pichu.

Serena didn't have to reply verbally for him to know she nodded. He could sense her agreement. True to the estimate, they jogged up to the door at eight on the dot. It only took a few moments for them to catch their breath, and then they went in. Professor Oak was already there, checking something on a set of monitors.

"Good morning, Professor," Serena called as they walked over.

"Ah, good morning," the old man replied with a smile. "You're here for a PokeDex, both of you?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, sir." It was the only thing they were waiting for to start their journey.

"That's right, neither of you applied for the regional starters. I just updated the PokeDexes last night, let me go get them."

Serena tapped the toes of her boots on the floor to readjust them, and Ash straightened his vest. Similar to his friend, he'd opted for tough jeans with a t-shirt and vest. His boots weren't the higher style Serena preferred, though, just simple steel-toed ones.

As a familiar aura drifted close, towards the stairs, Ash sighed. At Serena's questioning glance, he motioned to the doorway where the lab was connected to the Oak's home a few moments before Gary appeared.

The other boy greeted them with a sneer. "Looking for handouts? How pathetic."

"No, we're just here to pick up our PokeDexes," Ash replied coolly, refusing to let the immature comments rile him up. "We'll be off in a moment."

Before Gary could reply, the professor returned with three of the devices in his hand. Two he handed directly to Ash and Serena. "You both read the manual I sent, correct?"

"Yes, we also brought it with us just in case," Serena said, patting one of her belt pouches. "Thank you very much, sir."

"We really appreciate it," Ash added, making sure his PokeDex was tucked securely into his front left belt pouch. Pichu squeaked happily, one paw raised in a salute of sorts to the old man. "We'll be sure to collect as much data as we can with these."

"I would hope so," Professor Oak chortled. "Well, that's everything. I won't keep you any longer. Be safe out there, both of you! I look forwards to seeing what Pokemon you find. I'll be sure to take care of any Pokemon that get sent to me once you hit the six-Pokeball limit. Now then, Gary, are you ready to pick your starter?"

Waving to the professor, Ash and Serena passed by a couple of other kids as they left. Since it was just then the time the lab opened, they were already ahead of the other new trainers in starting their journey.

"Hey Ash," Serena began, and he tensed as he saw the mischief in her eyes, "race you to Route 1!"

She took off at a dead sprint, and laughter bubbled up in Ash's chest as he chased after her, Pichu holding tight to his vest. "Oh, it's on!"

XxXxX

Seeing at Route 1 was so short, they made it to Viridian City within a few hours, having taken a lot of detours to explore the woods a little now that they didn't have to be chaperoned by Cinder. Since it was common knowledge that the Gym Leader only accepted challenges from trainers who'd already earned seven badges, they'd already decided to skip the town and head straight for Route 2 and Viridian Forest.

Although, they did stop by the Pokemon Center to set up their PokeDexes with their trainer IDs and other such info before heading out. While they did that, they synced their PokeDexes with the Xtransceivers Cinder had given them. They also took the opportunity to call out all their Pokemon and scan them, their teams excited to finally be out on the road.

"Do you think we'll find any new Pokemon?" Serena asked as they passed through the north gate and left the city. "There's a lot of bug types up ahead, I think."

"Maybe." Ash hummed in thought as he sidestepped a fallen branch. "Viridian Forest is mostly home to stuff like Caterpie and Weedle. But there might be some flying types to look for." A well trained Pidgey or Hoothoot would be a good addition to his team.

Serena was about to reply, but was interrupted by a shrill scream in the distance. With the barest of glances between them, the two friends dashed off towards the source. It wasn't hard to find; Ash could sense the waves of fear nearly eighty yards away. Motioning for Serena to follow him, he leaped over some bushes and off the path, and soon slowed at the sight of a slow-moving river.

A girl with brilliant red-orange hair was crouched on top of a boulder, whimpering pitifully every time a small Weedle tried to inch closer. From the discarded fishing pole on the ground, she'd been looking for Pokemon in the water before this happened.

Ash heard a sigh, and Serena walked closer. "Miss, are you alright?"

The girl's head jerked up, lips pressed into a thin line. "I'd be better if that _thing_ was far away from me!"

Ash frowned at the harsh words, but after getting a better look at her aura, he realized where it was coming from. _A bug phobia… why would you go near Viridian Forest if you can't deal with the bug types?_ He kept the thought to himself, and looked at his friend.

"I'm sure it didn't mean any harm," Serena soothed, her voice gentle and calm. "I'll move it, don't worry. Weedle? Would you mind coming closer to me?"

The bright yellow Pokemon turned to the girl as she approached, eyes wide and watery. It chattered quietly, clearly upset, but when she asked it to come closer it perked up. Eagerly, it scuttled over, attempting to climb up Serena's leg.

The honey-blonde girl giggled, reaching down to pick up the dual bug/poison type and rubbing it's head, careful not to touch its spike. "You were just looking to make a friend, weren't you?"

Weedle chirped in agreement, body wriggling with glee at the attention. Ash grinned as its aura brightened. Knowing that the small Pokemon was fine, he turned back to the stranger, who was gingerly sliding down the boulder. "Better now?"

She nodded with a sigh. "I'm not so great with bug types… I'm Misty, thanks for your help."

 _Wow, I hadn't noticed,_ Ash thought dryly. Out loud, he shrugged. "Everyone has their preferences. I'm Ash, and that's Serena. And this is Pichu," he added, chuckling as his small friend squeaked indignantly.

"Nice to meet you, Misty." Serena nodded politely, Weedle still secure on her arm. It seemed content to stay there, and the girl smiled down at it. "You look pretty happy there, Weedle. Would you like to come with me? There's plenty of space on my team for a friendly bug."

The small Pokemon nodded so hard it almost lost its grip. Grinning, Serena pulled out a spare Pokeball, tapping it gently against Weedle's head. It didn't fight being sucked into the device, and the shower of sparkles indicated an instant capture.

"Congrats." Ash smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you gonna call it back out to scan it?"

"I'll wait a bit. I don't want to make Misty uncomfortable." She turned back to the redhead with a slight bow.

The other girl's relief was visible, even without Ash's ability to see aura. "Thanks, that's super nice of you. I was trying to catch some more water types; I was in the middle of reeling one in and that Weedle snuck up behind me. I ended up losing whatever I had on my line," she groaned, leaning down to scoop up her fishing rod. "Oh, well. I'll try again tomorrow."

Ash noted the way her aura flared up when she mentioned water types, his curiousity getting the better of him. "Do you specialize in water types?"

Misty nodded, eyes sparkling. "My dream is to be a master of water-type Pokemon! They're so cute, I can never resist them. Ever since I got my first Staryu, I've been working to catch more water types, and train them up well."

"Staryu are about as rare as your Horsea, right Ash?" Serena asked, securing Weedle's Pokeball on her belt.

"More rare, actually."

Misty was in his face before he realized she'd moved. "You have a Horsea?! Can I see it? I _love_ Horsea, I've been wanting to catch one for years! Where did you get it?"

Catching a sympathetic smile Serena aimed his way, he hid a sigh and pulled out the Pokeball, waving both girls closer to the river. "Horsea, come on out!" She trilled happily, splashing around in the river for a few moments before jumping into Ash's arms. "Whoa, careful there! We just met someone who wants to meet you, go on and say hi."

Horsea cooed, confused, until Ash turned her around so she could see Misty. Ever willing to do as Ash asked of her, she whistled out a greeting, allowing the redhead to pet her while Ash spoke.

"My older sister took my mom and I camping on Cinnabar Island a few years ago," he explained, grinning as his Pokemon was fawned over. "I got lucky when we were fishing, and Horsea and I got along really well, so my sister let me 'catch' her. We had a good sized pool installed in the backyard for her."

"She's so pretty!" Misty beamed, stroking Horsea's fins. The small water type preened at the blatant admiration.

Eventually the redhead calmed down enough for them to ask if she'd need help getting back through Viridian Forest, due to the bugs. Misty nodded, explaining sheepishly that she'd been so excited about checking out this river on the way there that she'd biked through the whole thing before she'd realized it. A quick glance around the other side of the rock revealed said bike, which the redhead stored in a spare Pokeball before turning back to the duo from Pallet.

Serena glanced around. "We should hurry to Pewter City then, on the main route. Ash and I can always come back to train." She grabbed a Pokeball, calling out Fennekin, who greeted her with glee. "Fennekin, since you know Ember, will you make sure we don't get held up by any bug Pokemon? Misty's not a big fan of them."

The small fire type nodded, eyes alight at the challenge.

"Alright, let's get going then." Ash recalled Horsea and resettled his belt.

As they walked, Misty asked about the foreign Pokemon, and soon enough the three were discussing their current teams. To Ash's surprise, she was well-versed in at least the logistics of battle, which prompted a heated debate on the disadvantages of a team consisting entirely of one type. They were only interrupted once or twice by a few bug Pokemon that Fennekin easily scared off with small warning shots of heat.

However, the group was quick to see that they wouldn't be making much more progress before nightfall. Before Misty's panic could set in, Serena offered to share her tent, and to leave Fennekin outside of her Pokeball just in case. After finding a good campsite, backed by some boulders with what looked like a tiny pond only a couple of feet deep, Ash set to clearing the ground and gathering fallen branches for a fire.

Serena pulled out cooking gear, asking Misty to help to keep the other girl distracted. Ash caught her gaze when the redhead's back was turned and made a face, and Serena was only half willing to give him a scolding glance. Her friend only grinned at her, and started setting up a fire pit.

Rolling her eyes, the girl sighed and finished up their meal. It was simple, seeing as she wasn't the best cook, but for a fast soup it tasted good.

The tents were set up quickly, all three wanting to be done before nightfall, and then everyone set up dinner for their Pokemon. Serena took care to set hers the farthest away from Misty possible, not wanting the girl to freak out about Weedle again. Everything prepared, all the Pokemon were called out.

Serena let Weedle out first to scan it with her PokeDex, scrolling through the information provided. His stats were pretty good, especially for his typing. Satisfied, she gave him a few short pats on the head before pulling out the rest of her team.

"Guys, this is Weedle." Serena introduced the little Pokemon to the others. "He's our newest teammate, so be sure to get along, okay?"

Eevee nodded enthusiastically, trotting forwards to nuzzle the nervous bug. Fennekin did the same, chattering in a reassuring tone to him. After a moment, Pancham approached, nodding to acknowledge his new teammate and then guiding him over to where the food bowls were set out. Seeing that Weedle was fitting in without issues, Serena smiled and went to sit by the fire with the other two trainers.

Pichu waved at her, a packet of ketchup in his tiny paws. The little Pokemon was obsessed with the stuff, and refused to leave Pallet town without shoving at least a dozen "on-the-go snacks" in one of Ash's belt pouches. Waving back, she accepted her bowl of soup from her friend.

"Everyone good?" He asked. She knew he could sense things were fine, but Cinder had advised them not to talk about aura- or psychic-related abilities with or around strangers, even having a specific list of people 'pre-authorized' to know of them. Lance was included, of course.

She nodded, playing along so Misty wouldn't pick up on their usually nonverbal communication. "Yeah, I think they'll be good friends. Misty, do your Pokemon like the Pokemon food we brought?"

The other girl looked up from the pond, where her Starmie, Staryu, and Goldeen were already finishing up their share alongside Horsea. "Yeah, it looks like it. You said it was made specially for water types, right? I'll have to look it up for the others back home, it might be better than what we use now."

"You have more Pokemon?" Ash asked, curious as Misty's aura darkened in a mixture of shame and nerves.

"Y-yeah, and my family all have a few water types, so…"

Serena eyed the other girl intently, but was unable to trigger a premonition. It couldn't have been anything too bad, in that case… _Maybe she's a runaway,_ the honey-blonde mused.

She hoped Misty hadn't been through anything bad.

XxXxX

The trip through the forest took about week, monotony only broken by several challenges from wandering trainers who thought the newbies would be easy pickings. They were swiftly proved wrong, and by the sixth day the trees began to thin enough for the path to open, challengers seeming to have vanished into thin air.

Thanks to Sol standing guard, no Pokemon disturbed the group during the nights (much to Misty's relief). The mornings were quiet affairs, making quick work of breakfast and packing up, ready to head out by seven. Ash and Serena alternated the role of navigator with their Xtransceivers, pointing out the way they needed to go to get to Pewter City.

Day six was the last stretch, and they got an early start. They'd covered most of the distance within a few hours, but were stopped by a young trainer demanding a battle. Serena frowned at his lack of manners, but Ash waved it off.

"Sure, how many Pokemon of yours can battle right now?"

"All three." The boy said proudly, cackling to himself as he adjusted his wide-brimmed hat. From the looks of it, he was a bug catcher. "Name's Joey, and I haven't lost a battle yet!"

 _Because there are so many trainers around you could have battled,_ Ash thought, even his thoughts laden with sarcasm. He couldn't sense anyone but them in the area, although there were plenty of Pokemon hiding away.

"Alright, three on three, normal League rules, that sound good to you?"

"You bet!" Joey immediately pulled out a Pokeball, waiting until the girls had made their way to a safe distance on the sides of the makeshift battlefield. "Let's do this, Caterpie!"

"Pichu, you're up buddy," Ash said with a grin. Pichu squeaked, launching off his trainer's shoulder. He landed lightly on his feet, eyes focused on the green bug in front of him.

For the boy that saved his life… he wouldn't lose.

XxXxX

Serena rolled her eyes as Ash's newly evolved Pikachu _preened_. He'd managed to evolve two hits in and sweep Joey's team with an ease that was only disturbing if you didn't know his and Ash's history. Which she, of course, did, and she could only pray the electric type wouldn't let his victory go to his head.

Joey had been stunned, but admitted his defeat with grace. The group moved on after sharing a few potions to help get his team back on their feet, and kept moving towards Pewter City.

They were briefly startled by a Hoothoot that dropped down from above, an odd thing since the Pokemon was a nocturnal species. They weren't so common that many trainers in Kanto had them, but it was around the season some flocks migrated from Johto so it wasn't too big of a shock. It locked eyes with Pikachu, waving a wing in a dismissive manner that had the electric mouse bristling with indignation.

"A challenge, eh?" Ash grinned, eyeing the unique gold coloring of the flying type. The Pokemon ruffled up its feathers. It had been watching when Pikachu had defeated that human boy's three Pokemon, and wanted to see for itself that supposed strength. "Let's do this then! Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika!" The electric type launched off Ash's shoulder, landing at the ready.

Serena backed up a bit, Misty doing the same. "Somehow I don't think this will take long," Misty muttered, and the honey blonde silently agreed, knowing that Ash had a rather… unique strategy, when it came to Pokemon battles.

That 'strategy' was usually winging it.

Hoothoot eyed its opponent carefully, and without warning it lunged, beak glowing in what Serena recognized as Peck.

"Dodge it! Nice, Pikachu, now use Thunder Shock!" Ash commanded.

Using his momentum from leaping aside, Pikachu bounded right back and behind Hoothoot. "Piiiika!" The air crackled with the electricity, Hoothoot knocked back by the attack, but it recovered startlingly quickly and flapped to regain its balance.

"Hoot!" It's cry rang out extremely loud, forcing the girls to cover their ears.

 _Echoed Voice_ , Serena thought, wincing, as Pikachu's ears flatted against his head.

"Block it out and use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled above the din, and Pikachu nodded, determined. Faintly glowing with a silvery light, the yellow mouse took off like a rocket, slamming into Hoothoot and sending it flying back to hit a tree. The attack also stopped Echoed Voice, much to everyone's relief. Hoothoot struggled to get up, and as the seconds ticked by it began to look like it wasn't going to be able to.

Misty piped up. "Aren't you gonna get it, Ash?"

His eyes trailed to Serena, who shrugged. He had mentioned looking for a flying type, and it _was_ a shiny. She could feel the shift in the air that signaled he was using his aura to communicate with Hoothoot, and a second later he fished out a Pokeball and threw it. It hit the tired Pokemon and sucked it inside, red light disappeared within the device. The Pokeball shook once, twice, a third time, then stilled, a small shower of sparks proving a successful capture.

With a grin, he jogged over to scoop up the Pokeball, turning back to Pikachu. "Nice work, buddy."

"Cha," he squeaked as Ash scratched behind his ears, and then clambered back up to his rightful place on Ash's shoulder.

"Nice catch," Serena congratulated her friend with a smile. "Gonna wait till we get to the Pokemon Center to call it back out?"

"Yeah, I don't want to use up all our potions in case we come across any trainers on the way. We should keep moving though, if we want to make it to Pewter City today," he added, checking his Xtransceiver for the time.

There wasn't too much talking the rest of the trip, though they did humor Misty and stop by a river for lunch while she fished. The redhead managed to reel in a Goldeen, but since she already had one she tossed it back into the water.

It was nearing late afternoon by the time they finally left the forest behind and laid eyes on Pewter City. Ash and Serena could feel the waves of relief coming off Misty now that they were away from possible bug encounters. Rolling their eyes, the trio set off down the path, noting all the boulders lining it.

"If I'm remembering this right, Pewter's Gym is based around rock types, isn't it?" Serena stretched her arms above her head. "Planning on using Sol?"

Ash nodded, considering his options as Misty glanced over, clearly curious as to his plans. "Definitely Sol, he's faster than Pikachu right now and his typing will help. I don't know if I'll use Horsea though, she can't move around that much on land… But she does know Muddy Water, so maybe if I work with her on trying to get more mobile I could use her."

"Her tail is pretty strong," Misty noted. "She might be able to jump around on it for short periods of time. How good is she with Muddy Water?"

"Enough to soak a battlefield pretty thoroughly," Ash laughed. "So I wouldn't use her first in case she got knocked out, because Sol would end up slipping."

"So you're planning on challenging the Gym, then?"

Serena turned towards the man, Misty letting out a shrill 'eep' in her shock. Ash, having already sensed the man earlier, only nodded. "Is that a problem?"

The man, face hidden by his hat, spoke gruffly. "You don't have a chance of beating this city's Gym Leader."

Serena eyed him carefully. This man was not what he seemed, although she knew that he did not mean them any harm. Her limited ability flared, and for a split second she was able to see the thread connecting this man to many others in a small, concentrated area.

Stone and stone, once strong, now split and shattered by grief, guilt, and anger.

Ash glanced back at her, concerned, but she waved it off. His aura washed over her briefly, refreshing, before he turned back to the strange man and dipped his head slightly.

"I find it hard to believe you can know that from a look only, but your warning is noted and I thank you for it," he said calmly. "However I'm not one to back down from a challenge, even if I don't succeed the first time I try. Have a nice day, sir."

With that, Ash turned and continued into Pewter, Serena jogging for a moment to catch up. Misty seemed stunned for a moment longer, having to sprint to get back to the duo by the time they entered the city. Serena looked around, absently hooking an arm through Ash's so as not to get separated. Pewter wasn't a massive city, but certainly bigger than Pallet and Vaniville. The people seemed nice, hard working but willing to spare a moment to greet the newcomers as they passed.

She checked the map on her Xtransceiver. "The Pokemon Center should be just a few streets up on the right."

Ash nodded, taking in the sights. He kept looking at her, no doubt wondering what she'd seen when talking to the strange man outside the city, but he knew she'd tell him once she was ready. She always did.

Putting it out of her mind for the moment, Serena twisted and offered her other arm to Misty, not wanting the redhead to think she was being ignored. The other girl looked surprised, but a small smile crossed her face and she wound her own arm around Serena's. It turned out to be for the best, as the streets grew crowded with the markets lining them, and being linked prevented the three from losing one another before they reached their destination.

Once in the Pokemon Center, all three asked Nurse Joy to check over their Pokemon and got a room to share. Serena stretched once they'd moved out of the way of the busy counter.

"I think if the training area is open later I'll work with Weedle a bit," she mused as the trio entered their room, waiting for Misty to claim a bed and then dumping her backpack beside Ash's on the other, thinking about her newest teammate. She wanted to bond a bit with the small bug type, not having had much of a chance with Misty being so freaked out by him. "At the very least get a feel for what he can do, battle or otherwise, and what he wants."

"Same here, I want to get to know Hoothoot better." Ash glanced at his Xtransceiver, fiddling with a few buttons. "Nurse Joy said it would be a couple of hours before she'd have a chance to get to our Pokemon, though… hey, Pewter's got a science museum, you guys wanna check it out while we wait?"

Misty shook her head. "Not really my thing. I'm just going to relax for a bit."

Shrugging, Serena pulled some town clothes out of her pack, retreating to the bathroom to change out of her travel clothes. She preferred to wear something less rugged if they were only going to explore the city, something cute that didn't have a place on the road. This time it was a pink t-shirt with white and yellow Dewgong patterns on it, and a ruffled skirt in the same pale yellow; she paired the outfit with white stockings and cute pink oxfords she'd bought the last time she went out shopping with her mother.

She slid her wallet, PokeDex, some spare Pokeballs (just in case), and a small plastic baggie of mixed berries into a white cross-body shoulder bag she'd brought with for just this sort of activity. At least now she'd have the chance to talk with Ash about what she'd seen earlier, and _maybe_ sneak in some sort of date.

Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she sighed. Yeah, right. Her best friend was amazingly dense for someone who could read others' emotions by looking at their aura. She was honestly surprised he'd never noticed her massive crush on him, and promptly squashed down her hopes for a date. Or perhaps not, it wasn't like he'd realize what it was even if they did go on one.

Finished, she left the bathroom and let Ash past her so he could change into normal street clothes too; they'd toss their travel clothes in the wash in the meantime. Glancing over at Misty's bed, she was a little surprised to see the other girl already asleep, curled up on top of the blankets for a nap.

She put a finger to her lips as Ash returned, in fresh jeans, a plain blue shirt, and white hooded vest, trainer belt still secure around his hips. When she pointed, his confused expressed smoothed into understanding, so without anything else said they each grabbed their room key and left. Once back in the lobby, Serena hummed in thought.

"Museum first or do you want to look around a bit?" She asked, arm already curled around her friend's. He wasn't bothered by it, hadn't been for years, and simply tilted his head as he considered their options while they walked outside. He glanced at her outfit before something seemed to occur to him, and she waited while he checked something on his Xtransceiver. Whatever he found caused him to grin.

"Well, the city has some kind of rock-type festival going on right now, and some outdoor exhibits. It's right by the museum, and if I know anything about festivals its that they always have some game stands and cool Pokemon around."

 _A festival is always a good plan for a date_ , Serena thought with glee. "That sounds fun! Let's go!" She laughed as Ash pulled his arm free so he could grab her hand and start running, easily keeping pace with her friend. At least now she understood why the city was so crowded and lively, despite its reputation for being rather calm and quiet.

True to Ash's prediction, the plaza where the festival was being held had rows and rows of stalls; food, mini-games, vendors, even a few contests. At the center was a massive hunk of stone, probably some kind of raw ore.

"Whatever that is, it smells good," Ash said, turning his head this way and that as he tried to locate its source. He led the way, guiding them through the crowd and pausing every time Serena leaned over to look at a vendor that caught her eye. He didn't get her 'thing', as he called it, with shopping, but never actually complained.

Her eyes fell on a grilled kabob stand and nudged her friend, pointing to it. "Is that what you were smelling earlier?"

"That it is," he chuckled, and darted over. She really didn't mind, seeing as she was getting pretty hungry too. Glancing over the menu hanging from the stall's overhang, her stomach growled, though not as loudly as her friend's. Ash ordered as soon as the stand's worker turned to him. "Can I get two of the Seadra Supremes and… Serena, what do you want?"

She looked over the menu once more. "One Charizard Charbroil, please."

Ash grimaced and she laughed as he paid; after trying just one of the spicy dishes she loved when they were seven, he'd pretty much sworn off spicy food for life. She didn't think it had been that hot, but he claimed otherwise, and since then he made faces every time she ordered something spicy.

Regardless of his dislike of her taste in food, the kabob didn't disappoint. She took one bite and crooned through a mouthful of grilled veggies, loving the tingling sensation she got from all the spice. The flavor was perfect, too.

"I really need to stop doubting your nose," she sighed as they walked around, checking out the stalls and making mental lists of what to come back and check out. "These are so good."

"I have a great sense of smell," he agreed, having already wolfed down his kabobs. She was a little concerned he'd downed the skewers, too… "Whoa, check out all those evolution stones!"

She followed his gaze, noting the stall with interest－it was clearly much more secure than the rest, everything in locked display cases instead of open-air bins, stands, and trays. They wandered closer, and she saw that the stall was also selling various semi-precious stones and crystals, many of which were crafted into jewelry. In front and to the side of the stall was a large metal bucket, the sign on it informing them that all of the hunks of rock inside it contained mineral geodes and fossilized leaves, for only 50 PokeDollars each.

"Those look kind of neat," she said, leaning over the bin. One caught her eye, the deep, rich shade of gray-brown pleasant to her bright eyes. A small ridge of what looked to be tiny quartz crystals wove around its edge, disappearing within a decent-sized crack. She picked it up carefully, noting that it was rather heavy for it's size, only about nine inches across and shaped a bit like an oval. It was around five inches thick, too, the quartz shifting from white to yellow-tipped as it crossed the surface.

Serena wasn't all that into rocks, but this one had a rugged sort of prettiness to it that she rather liked. Besides, something about it called to her, and she had long ago learned to heed even the slightest of her premonitions.

Ash eyed it with curiousity, having returned to her side; he'd moved away for several minutes while she studied the layered rock she currently held, whatever purchase he'd made safe in a plain bag around his wrist.

Turning to the stall's owner, Serena hoisted her chosen rock a bit. "I'd like to buy this, please!" She chirped, earning a cheerful smile from the old man.

"It's not every day a pretty young lass takes a shine to unpolished stone," he exclaimed even as he rang up the purchase and wrapped it carefully. Serena kept her smile steady as she suddenly felt like they were being watched intently, giving the man the required money. "Are you interested in geology?"

"Not particularly so, but this one just seemed to call to me. It's got its own sort of prettiness to it, don't you think?"

The man seemed overjoyed by her answer. "That it does, lass! You've got a fine eye for quality stone, I say, a fine eye indeed. Enjoy, and feel free to come back any time, I'll be here for the whole festival!"

With another smile and slight bow, she accepted the sturdy canvas bag, what appeared to be the man's shop logo emblazoned on its side. Waving, she turned back to Ash and they started walking again.

"So what did you see in that rock?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. She could understand his confusion, and the double meaning in his question.

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted, "just that it seemed like it needed to come with me." She lowered her voice as the sensation of being watched faded a bit, but didn't disappear. "Did you notice?"

He nodded, but didn't seem too worried. "Well, nothing wrong with buying a rock. It had those crystals on it too, didn't it?" His calm demeanor told her all she needed to know, that whoever had been watching them had not done so with intent to harm. Relaxing, she simply enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the festival with her friend, trying out a variety of food and a few games that she found, even with her abilities, were not in her power to win at.

Ash smothered a laugh when all her attempts at ring-tossing went far off target. She pouted, eyeing a set of cuddly-looking Espeon, Umbreon, and Seadra. She'd been hoping to get them, maybe give the Seadra to Misty since she liked water types so much, but that seemed like it wouldn't happen now.

"You want that set, right?" He asked, pointing them out to confirm. When she nodded, he stepped up, buying six tickets; eighteen tosses, more than enough to get the set Serena wanted and another trio of lower-level prized. "Watch and learn!"

She watched with a bit of envy as his sharp eyes lined up his tosses, testing the weight of each ring carefully before slinging them with perfect aim. The first three landed around the bottle necks perfectly, the next few alternating the higher-scoring bottle necks and a couple of the easy ones. He did miss a few times, but he had plenty of rings reach their targets to make up for it.

The stall worker whistled at the display of skill, and a few of the passerby who'd stopped to watched clapped, causing Ash to grin as he told the worker which prizes he wanted. He handed the Espeon, Umbreon, and Seadra plushies to her with a flourish and bow, causing her to laugh and curtsy in reply, before picking a smaller Eeveelution trio made up of a Glaceon, Leafeon, and Flareon.

Several of the couples that had watched Ash's win flocked forwards, the boys no doubt wanting to impress the girls in the same manner he had. Ignoring them, Serena leaned her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Thank you," she sang, tucking the Seadra plushie into her purse and holding the two Eeveelution plushies in her arms, the canvas bag with her rock looped over a forearm. "And your miracle arm, I've never seen anyone that good at a ring toss game before! Where'd you learn that?"

"Cinder," he replied with a shameless grin, his own prizes stuffed in the white bag with whatever he'd bought from the rock stall. "She doesn't like to lose those kind of games, and she made sure I knew how to win too. Can't bring shame to the family and all that."

Serena snorted at that, knowing full well how competitive Ash's sister could be. They should probably call her soon, check in with everyone. Glancing at her Xtransceiver at the thought, she took in the time.

"Nurse Joy should be done checking our Pokemon by now, why don't we head back? We can always go back for the museum later, once we've dropped off our stuff," she suggested. "And I was meaning to give the Seadra plushie to Misty, too."

"Already?! Man, I really lost track of time... yeah let's go, our teams are probably wondering where we are."

With that they darted off, but Serena could still feel the gaze from earlier on them. Ash had said it hadn't had any ill-intents, but it still unnerved her, and she found herself unable to push away the questions surrounding it.

Just who was watching them?

XxXxX

Ash huffed out a quiet laugh as Misty squealed in happiness, hugging the Seadra plushie tight and thanking Serena for it. At least she wasn't freaking out about bugs again.

While the girls chatted and Serena told Misty about the festival, he leaned against the headboard and picked up Sol, the shiny Riolu rumbling contentedly as he sprawled across his soul-brother. Pikachu lazily draped over Ash's chest, and the boy slid his bag off to the side, freeing both hands to pet his partners, using just a little aura to massage small muscles. Sol melted into the touch, having missed the constant contact as much as Ash did. The young trainer resolved to pay more attention to him and the rest of his team.

Horsea was swimming around happily in a large aquarium across the room, accompanied by Misty's Staryu and Goldeen. The three seemed to get along all right. She was even playing with the two a bit, although kept an eye out around the room, and made sure to check on her trainer every so often.

And Hoothoot was currently perched on the headboard, inspecting the other Pokemon from afar. Ash had called him out once they'd gotten back to the Pokemon Center, introducing the small owl Pokemon to the rest of the team, and while he didn't seem to dislike any of them it was clear he'd need some more time to warm up to everyone. Ash respected that, and gave him his space, but kept him out of his Pokeball so to keep him included.

He shifted to the side as Serena came over, laying down beside him. Eevee was placed lightly on her chest, the fox-like Pokemon cooing happily as her trainer spoiled her with cuddles. He could hear Fennekin and Pancham playing with Weedle off in the corner, away from Misty.

"So I've been meaning to ask, are you two related or just close friends?" Misty's voice drew his attention, and he blinked as she continued. "Cause you started your journey together, right, and correct me if I'm wrong but there's three of us and two beds, and you guys didn't seem to think twice about sharing that one."

Ash hid a grin as he felt Serena's aura spike with a bit of annoyance and possessiveness, and let her respond.

"We are _best_ friends," the honey-blonde announced, "and we literally grew up in the same house. Our moms are good friends, and back when we were about six Mom and I came from Kalos. I was supposed to go to Professor Oak's summer camp while my mom had work here in Kanto, but I ended up staying with the Ketchums because I was too scared to go to the camp by myself. When the three weeks were up I didn't want to leave Ash, so Mom and Auntie Delia decided I could stay here. So I got to grow up with Ash and Cinder."

"My older sister," Ash explained, seeing the confusion on Misty's face. "But yeah, Serena ended up practically living in my room because we hate being apart." He grinned at his friend, who rolled her eyes but didn't deny it. "So sharing a bed is no big deal. Except when she kicks."

Serena gasped indignantly, but didn't sit up because Eevee was still lying on top of her. "I do _not_! If anyone kicks it's you, I can't even count how many times I've woken up on the floor."

"How unfortunate," he drawled, laughing when she shoved him playfully.

Misty stared at them wistfully, arms tight around her Seadra plushie. "I have older sisters, they're a bit of a pain. Always calling me the runt and stuff." Her aura seemed to wilt, hurt and jealously mixing equally.

Glancing over, he offered her a sympathetic smile. "You can share mine if you want, Cinder's pretty cool. She's an awesome trainer and looks after me and Serena all the time, I'm sure she'd take to you pretty fast." Just as he expected, her aura perked right back up, a bit of hope mixed in with the amusement.

"I just might take you up on that," she warned jokingly, and then dropped the subject. "Anyways, Serena said you guys didn't make it to the museum?"

"No, we got caught up with the festival," Ash shrugged, stroking the soft fuzz on the bridge of Pikachu's nose. "Serena bought a rock, though."

Said girl laughed at the reminder. "It was cheap and I liked it! Nothing wrong with buying a rock," she quoted, and he grinned. "Besides, you haven't even shown me whatever it was _you_ bought from the same stall."

He blinked, having almost forgotten about it. He'd seen the necklace and it reminded him that he hadn't given Serena a proper birthday present this year, caught up in preparing for their journey as they'd been. Sheepishly, he pulled the small box out of his bag, offering it to her.

"It's a little late, but happy birthday." He smiled as her eyes widened, and she took the gift carefully.

"Four months _is_ late," she mused as she opened the box, eyes widening in delight as the gift was revealed, "but this totally makes up for it! It's beautiful! Thank you, Ash."

Relieved she liked it, he looked on as she inspected the necklace. It was a pale but vivid blue crystal pendant, delicately wrapped in silver wire on a matching chain. The crystal was about an inch long and with a rounded point on the bottom. It was simple, but shimmered in the light, and the color matched Serena's eyes so he'd figured it was a good gift.

He didn't need to say that he'd already infused the pendant with his own aura, as she could sense it, sensitive to it as she was.

Feeling Hoothoot's curiousity, Ash sent a gentle wave of aura to his new friend, telling him that he could explain later. A calm acceptance followed, and with a smile he withdrew. Checking the time, he noted they still had a lot of daylight left.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to head out to the training area. I want to work with Sol and Hoothoot; I'm thinking you guys are my best combo right now for battling the Gym Leader. Pikachu, I've got some things I need you to work on, and Horsea?" She could easily hear him through the glass, and trilled expectantly. "I know we can't train much until we find a pond or a pool, but I want you to try sensing the flow of water around you, there should be just enough movement in that aquarium for you to work with. I know you won't be able to use it until you evolve, but it should help prepare you for learning to levitate so you can fight on land."

Her eyes widened at the thought of evolving, and she nodded determinedly, sinking down to the bottom of the aquarium and closing her eyes. Feeling her aura ripple and settle, he nodded, satisfied. She'd get the hang of it quickly.

Misty seemed intrigued with the exercise. "That's some pretty high-level passive training."

"I learned a lot about training the Horsea line from some of my sister's colleagues," he shrugged, getting up. Pikachu hopped on one shoulder, and he offered Hoothoot the other. The small flying type fluttered over without hesitation. Sol hopped to the floor, already stretching his limbs with anticipation. "They're practically an expert for that line."

Serena followed, gently pushing Eevee's paw away from her new necklace, already secured around her neck. "I need to work with my team, too. You coming, Misty?"

The redhead shrugged. "Sure, might be fun to see the way you guys train."

XxXxX

Serena pulled out her PokeDex, hand resting on one of her belt pouches as she studied Weedle's known moves. She'd changed into some exercise clothes, and was now on one side of the training area, Ash on the other, Misty with him since she still couldn't stand to be near Weedle.

She could feel the same gaze from the festival on them, but since there were quite a few people just milling about couldn't pinpoint it. The spare Pokeball she'd used to store the rock she'd bought felt heavy in one of her pouches.

Shaking her head, she focused on her team. "Alright, guys, today we're going to split up and work on separate training exercises. Fennekin, I want you to work on mastering Hidden Power. You've got all your other moves down perfectly, so let's get this one on their level. You've got the physical version pretty set, but I want you to work on the energy version. Start with only one sphere, and getting it to hold it's shape; once you can do that, try firing it. Pancham, I want you to work on Arm Thrust. You use it for direct contact, but Arm Thrust can be a great mid-range attack too, by sending the force out. It should look like this."

She held out her PokeDex for the small white and black Pokemon to see, a video of the technique already up. His eyes widened before he grinned, nodding, liking the way the attack looked. Seeing that he understood, she moved on.

"Eevee, I need you to work on perfecting Double Team and Protect. You already know how to practice them, you just need to keep working at it, okay? And last, but not least, Weedle." The small yellow bug wriggled eagerly, and she couldn't help but smile. "Today's gonna be an all-around workout for you so I can see what you need help with. So you'll be with me most of the time, except for when I go to check on the others, okay?"

He chattered at her, nodding his understanding. She clapped her hands.

"All right, let's get moving guys. Spread out and start. Now, Weedle, go ahead and start by firing Poison Sting right over there…"

Much to Serena's delight, Weedle was a hard worker and eager to please. He caught on quickly whenever she corrected him or asked him to adjust, and his moves were well-practiced. His Electroweb was definitely his strongest move, and with some tips was able to bring down his firing time to just under four seconds.

Praising his hard work, she then checked on the rest of her team, seeing that they weren't having any real trouble. Serena wasn't a battler, not really, but even though she didn't know what she wanted to do yet, she knew that it was important that her team had the skills necessary to protect themselves and her if it came down to it.

Her Pokemon understood this too, and didn't protest the training. This was only the first part, anyways. The first hour and a half or so always went to battle and move training. It was the second half that they enjoyed the most.

Calling her team back over, she made sure they were all hydrated and gave them some food to keep their energy levels up. Checking them over for any injuries from practice mishaps, she was satisfied to find none, and sat down with them while they enjoyed their break.

"All of you are doing great," she said cheerfully, "and now that I know Weedle's moves we can play around with some dance routines."

Weedle's beady eyes turned to her, confused, and Fennekin yipped in an excited explanation. She smiled at him and elaborated.

"I'm not a battle-focused trainer, like Ash is. I actually have no idea what I want to do, or what kind of trainer I want to be, so I feel like its good to try out a lot of different things. Fennekin, Eevee, and Pancham like to perform. It's where we all dance together, and you guys use your moves as part of it. Fennekin, Pancham, why don't you show Weedle that routine you like? That way he can see what we're talking about."

Her fire-type scrambled to her feet, and Pancham nodded with a grin, the pair moving away so they had space to work. Serena clapped a few times to help them find a rhythm, and then kept an eye on Weedle's reaction to the show.

Fennekin dipped low, breathing out a long line of Embers on the ground before dancing away and twirling around Pancham. The little fighting type dropped into a spin, break dancing over to the glowing veil before slamming his paws down at the end, glittering blue stones rising up and causing the Embers to cascade over the edge like a fiery waterfall.

It looked better every time they did it, and Serena rather loved the sight.

Barking out cheerfully, Fennekin jumped high, followed by Pancham, the two bounding off the Stone Edge and soaring high as they spun around each other. Pancham fired off a low-powered, slow Dark Pulse once he was positioned above his partner, and as she fell she fired her strongest Ember right into it. The Dark Pulse warped and enveloped the fire type attack in a large, purple-orange sphere before exploding outward in a shower of purple and orange glitter.

Once more Ember was used, this time aimed down at the Stone Edge/Ember waterfall, followed by Pancham's newly perfected Arm Thrust. The bursts of energy were surrounded by glowing Embers, the fire spiraling around each bullet-like blow, raining down on the crystal-like stones to shatter them into glittering powder. The duo landed in the middle, striking back-to-back poses as they finished.

Clapping proudly, she nodded at them. "That was great you two, you really got the timing down perfectly this time!"

Serena eyed Weedle's awed expression with a grin, but was stopped from saying anything else by more applause. Getting to her feet, she turned in surprise to see a small crowd had gathered. Suddenly flustered, she glanced away, but held a hand out to Fennekin and Pancham, at which they bowed to their makeshift audience with large smiles before racing back over to her.

Several girls scurried over, bright smiles of their own on their faces.

"That was so cool!" The first squealed, unable to hide her excitement. "I've never seen Pokemon moves used like that, what was it?"

"It's, like, totally different from Pokemon Contests," the second noted, and the third girl nodded in agreement, eyes still wide.

Serena giggled nervously. "It's actually inspired by the Pokemon Showcases in the Kalos region. In real Showcases, trainers dance along with their Pokemon in the free performance round, once they get past the theme performance. This time I just wanted to show my new Weedle what I was talking about, so I just had Fennekin and Pancham do their favorite routine."

All three girls looked absolutely thrilled.

"I've never heard of them before, I just have to look them up now!"

"For sure, like, that was stunning, you know?"

"I totally want to try it too! I think my Meowth would be great at it," the third girl finally spoke, eager to learn more. "And I love dancing, too, so it's totally double the fun!"

Serena couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. "You can find the recordings of all the recent Pokemon Showcases online, there's tons of really great Performers this season. I'm sure you'll be able to pick it up quickly."

"We, like, totally will!"

After they spent another five minutes or so chatting and fawning over each others' Pokemon, the first girl－the eldest of the three sisters, Serena learned－got a call on her cell, and reluctantly said they had to go. Seeing their obvious disappointment, the honey-blonde offered the trio her Xtransceiver number so they could stay in contact and talk more about the Showcases later. That cheered them right back up, and they left with wide smiles and bright eyes, waving back to her before running off.

During this time, the rest of the small crowd had wandered off, except for one man in a dark suit, his silver-blue hair catching the light as approached.

"That was a wonderful performance," he complimented, nodding down at Fennekin and Pancham with a smile. "That combination of Stone Edge and Ember was quite captivating, I've never seen one like that. Wallace would have loved it!"

Slightly confused, Serena took the kind words with grace, having the odd feeling she'd seen this man before. "Thank you, sir, my friends worked really hard on it."

He chuckled, waving off her formality. "Please, I'm too young for you to be calling me 'sir'. My name is Steven Stone, you may call me Steven. I've actually been meaning to speak with you, after I saw what you picked up at the Stone Festival today."

Serena's eyes went wide, finally recognizing the Hoenn Champion and heir to the Devon Corporation. Distantly, she recalled that Wallace was a powerful Gym Leader in Hoenn as well as a world-renown Coordinator, one of the few Contest Masters.

"You were the one watching us?" She squeaked, finally processing just who she was talking to. Ash's aura drifted over her, and she focused on one phrase: _come here._ He would understand.

Steven looked impressed. "So you noticed? You must be quite observant, normally I'm rather subtle."

"We could sense it, but not where it was coming from, and since Ash sensed that you didn't mean us harm we didn't investigate," she admitted before her brain caught up with her words. Shit. "I shouldn't have said that."

Said boy came up beside her just then, Sol at his heels and the rest of his team, excluding Horsea, not far behind. "Well, at least he's on Cinder's list," Ash said dryly, and she grimaced. She really needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut when caught off guard.

"Cinder… ah, you must be Ash Ketchum! Lance mentioned that Cinder had a younger brother. Which would make you Serena Yvonne, if I'm not mistaken?"

"That's me," she confirmed, reaching down to lift up Weedle when he tried to climb up her leg. He wriggled happily in her arms, causing her to relax and smile down at him fondly. Pancham hopped up onto her shoulder, Fennekin and Eevee on either side of her feet as they all gazed at the Champion curiously.

Steven smiled approvingly at the scene, then focused on Serena. "As I mentioned, I've been meaning to speak with you about the rock you purchased. I might be wrong, seeing it from the distance I did, but I believe there's more to that piece than a small vein of quartz. Would you mind if I had a look at it?"

Blinking in surprise, Serena met Ash's gaze before smirking.

He groaned. "Of _course_ there would be. You never pick up odd things at random, there's always something else to them."

Giggling, she pulled out the spare Pokeball she'd stored the rock in, the sizable piece materializing in a burst of red light. She knelt to set Weedle down with a pat on the head, and lifted the rock up to offer to the Champion. He took it with care, eyes alight with passion as his hands inspected it, turning it this way and that. He tapped his fingernail against different sections of it, running his thumb along the different layers of the rock. His fingers traced a pattern several times over the bottom, Serena picking out a roughly diamond-like shape raised into the rock because of the repeated motion.

"As I thought," he said finally, beaming. "There's a fossil Pokemon inside of this! Or at least a piece of one, considering the size. They're quite rare, as I'm sure you know, so you certainly have a knack for finding hidden treasures."

Ash shrugged at her, letting her know that this was up to her. He _had_ said that Steven was on Cinder's 'ok' list.

"Sometimes I receive premonitions," she explained quietly, eying the rock. "They've yet to be wrong, although I've misinterpreted them several times. The one that drew me to this rock only gave me the feeling that I needed to bring it with me."

Steven nodded thoughtfully, one hand still running over the rough surface of the rock. He didn't seem too surprised. "An unusual ability, although I have encountered someone with similar psychic powers. Considering what I've heard about the Ketchum family, I can't say I'm surprised one with such a gift is close to them."

Well, that was a relief. He appeared to have already known about Ash's aura abilities on some level, so she hadn't spilled anything important.

"In any case, this fossil _is_ rightfully yours. I have a feeling I know what it is, but if you like I can bring you inside the lab the Devon Corporation has currently set up inside the Pewter Museum of Science. You can get a closer look and confirm what type of fossil it is, if you're interested. Think of it as an educational field trip," Steven chuckled.

"That sounds interesting," she said, sharing a look with her friend. "We'd meant to go the museum earlier anyways, but got sidetracked by the festival."

"Can you tell us more about fossil Pokemon?" Ash asked, already excited at the opportunity.

The Champion appeared delighted at the chance to share his knowledge. "Of course! We can go now if you have time."

"I just need to get Horsea from the room then," Ash motioned to the Pokemon Center. "I don't want to leave her if we're going that far. And we should let Misty know we're heading out so she doesn't think we ditched her."

Steven nodded amicably. "I'll wait here for the two of you to ready yourselves. And you may invite your friend to come with, the more the merrier."

Nodding, Serena met the eyes of each other her Pokemon, a silent warning that she was about to recall them. As Ash did the same except for Pikachu and Sol, she turned back to Steven for a moment.

"I'll leave that fossil in your capable hands," she chirped, grinning when he nodded, amusement lighting his eyes. "We'll be quick, I promise!"

With that the two darted off for their room, Ash informing her that Misty had already gone up, before Steven showed up. Opening the door, Serena grabbed her town clothes again, leaving Ash to invite Misty on their little science experiment trip. She took a few moments to splash some water on her face and clean up from the training, changing outfits with speed.

In just two minutes she was presentable, trading out the bathroom space to Ash as she moved the necessary things to her purse. Misty was also getting ready, revealing that this time she was opting to come with.

"So the rock you bought is a fossil?" The redhead asked, a little confused.

"Apparently, Steven Stone saw me buy it and came to ask if he could look at it, then he confirmed that it was." Her voice was slightly dazed as she realized just how unlikely that sounded. "I'm still having trouble believing Steven Stone actually talked to me."

A strangled noise made her look over to the other girl, who's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. "S-S-Steven _Stone._ Like, the Hoenn Champion and steel-type expert, best friends with the water-type expert Wallace?!"

"The same," she confirmed, ushering her out the door even as Ash rejoined them, recalling Horsea on the way out. She kept a firm grip on Misty's hand, seeing the way the other girl was still in shock. Checking her Xtransceiver, she smirked in satisfaction as she saw their little detour had only taken four minutes. She lead the way back to the Champion, who had perched himself on a nearby bench, still studying the hidden fossil.

"All ready to go? You must be Misty, a pleasure to meet you," Steven said politely. Serena marveled at the controlled grace the man constantly presented, wondering if she'd ever be able to be so refined.

Pushing the thought out of her mind, she focused as the young trio followed the Champion off through the city. This was sure to be an interesting day.

XxXxX

Ash gazed around at the lab in scarcely concealed awe. While obviously not a permanent setup, the various machines were hooked up and humming gently as they worked, glass panels giving the trainers glimpses of rock, bone, and cables.

He glanced at Serena, who looked intrigued but more focused on Steven as the Champion took her rock over to one of the machines, waving them closer to look at the monitor attached to it.

"This machine is capable of scanning the entirety of the target solid matter and giving us near-perfectly accurate visuals of the inside," he explained with enthusiasm as he worked the controls. He clearly had a lot of experience when it came to fossils, just as much as he was rumored to have with stones themselves. "Now, while we wait for it to scan and compile the data, what do you three know of fossil Pokemon?"

Ash, seeing Misty perk up, let her speak first.

"They're the remains of ancient Pokemon that are extinct in the wild, but modern science has enabled us to revive a small number of them from fossils that have enough of the remains left intact."

"Very good," he praised. "As you said, we are currently able to revive certain species, though there are a lot of steps we take to ensure everyone's safety. For example, modern Pokemon have entirely different immune systems than that of their ancestors, so part of the work involved in reviving a fossil Pokemon is giving them new immune systems to enable their survival in the modern age. They are also sterilized, with the exception of those in possession of a select few scientific communities, to prevent the destruction of modern ecosystems.

"Now, while rare, fossils are easily found by wandering trainers. Just a decade or so ago, they were kept or sold to collectors, museums, and private institutions as nothing could be done with them, but nowadays the Devon Corporation can provide trainers with the means to revive their own fossil Pokemon. We don't offer the service to just any trainer, of course, as there are very distinct dangers involved with prehistoric Pokemon, as well as the difficulty in training and raising them. While the science involved in their revival does affect their nature somewhat, their primal instincts remain, in varying levels of intensity. However, those trainers that are judged to be experienced enough and of sound mind, or are fully capable of controlling the fossil Pokemon without a doubt, are permitted to own and raise the Pokemon revived from the fossil they found."

He paused then, as the monitor flashed, images loading onto the screen. Ash stared, wide-eyed with fascination, while the data compiled and generated a 'preview' of what lay inside the rock.

A rounded skull, oddly thin neck bones, and what looked like the imprints of feathery wings with clawed tips curled around clawed feet, with a twig-like tail tipped by the outline of a diamond shaped feather. It looked rather complete, for such a relatively small fossil.

Serena looked at it with wonder, and Ash had to admit he was a tad envious; she'd picked up something incredible.

Steven clearly felt the same way. "This fossil is by far the most complete specimen of Archen I've ever seen! It might not even need half the supplementary coding base, by Rayquaza it might even have the rest of the coding we needed! Given its size it might have been affected by some form of pygmyism, but it's remarkably well preserved… particularly since it was probably mined without any sort of care…"

His words drew the attention of several scientists, and they flocked to the machine.

"Ah, Mr. Stone, where did you find this magnificent specimen?" The lead scientist inspected the monitor with obvious joy.

"This belongs to young Serena," he replied, pointing her out. "who just so happens to be on Lance's technical apprentice list, alongside young Ash, as both of them are informal pupils of his sister Cinder Ketchum. Young Misty is also an A rank League trainer. Professor Jordan, if you use the base of the Archen frames we already have, how long would you estimate a complete revival and frame adjustment?"

The scientist－Professor Jordan－cheerfully patted Serena on the shoulder in a congratulatory manner.

"No more than a few days, less if the genetic coding is more than thirty percent of what we already have. This specimen is marvelous! Young lady, this quite possibly has the potential to create one of the biggest breakthroughs in this field of study. As a technical apprentice, you are pre-approved by the League to own up to a tier-two fossil Pokemon, your two friends, as well. Archen and Archeops are only third-tier, small-to-medium herbivores. If I may be so bold, might I offer a trade of sorts? If you would entrust with us this sample, we would revive one for each of you. You will, of course, have to send in biannual reports of each Pokemon's health, as well as report any violent or injury-resulting incident involving them, but they would be entirely yours."

Ash couldn't believe his ears. They were being offered fossil Pokemon in exchange for what was probably exclusive access to a hunk of rock, and the scientists seemed to think they were getting the better end of the deal. Not only that, but apparently all three of the young trainers were authorized to own and train them! He would _have_ to call Cinder that night and ask just what she'd done to grant them this (and maybe ask Misty just who she really was to have the same level of clearance).

Serena's thoughts were clearly following his own, eyes alight with the prospect of gaining another teammate. Once glance at Misty proved that Archen not being a water type made no difference; it was simply too rare not to jump at the chance.

"Sir, I'm inclined to believe you've given yourself the short end of the figurative stick," she said breathlessly, earning chuckles from the surrounding scientists and Steven, "but if you're willing to offer such a deal, I'd be honored to accept. The fossil itself is probably better off with you all, anyways, I'd hate for anything to happen to it if it's as important as you say."

Professor Jordan's features lit up like a child on Christmas. "Wonderful! As part of our thanks, we'll name this specimen after you! Now, there is a bit of paperwork involved, but Mr. Stone is well prepared to walk you through the process, so don't hesitate to voice any questions or concerns…"

XxXxX

Ash sat down heavily in the phone booth, still stunned from what had happened. A _fossil Pokemon_. Hardly any trainers outside League positions had them, and none as young as he and Serena!

Dialing home, he could barely contain his excitement.

"Ash! I see you've reached Pewter, you two are moving fast!" Delia beamed, turning slightly to motion Cinder over. "How are you doing? Found any new friends?"

"I'm doing good," he laughed. "I caught a Hoothoot in Viridian Forest, and Serena caught an oddly cuddly Weedle. We also met this girl named Misty, she's been traveling with us for a few days. But you aren't gonna believe what Serena bought at the festival today."

Cinder raised her eyebrows at his excitement, and Pikachu jumped in front of the camera. He was almost as excited as Ash was, only rivaled by Sol (who was bouncing around too much at the thought of another new teammate to stay in the booth).

"Pika pi!"

Cinder grinned at the electric Pokemon, and laughed. "Alright, shoot, what did she buy?"

"Well. I thought it was a rock, but we met Steven Stone and it's actually a fossil Pokemon! He said its the most complete specimen ever found, he was really excited over it. That Professor Jordan guy said it was the biggest breakthrough for their research, and because Serena is willing to give it to them, they're going to revive each of us an Archen!"

He smirked as his sister's jaw dropped.

"Ugh, that is so not fair," she whined. "All the cool stuff happens to you guys! And Steven didn't even tell me he was in Kanto, that dork. That's it, I'm gonna give that guy a piece of my mind. Flo! We're going to Pewter!"

Delia sighed, exasperated at her daughter's dramatics. But she smiled at Ash, happy for him. "That's amazing, Ash! How is Serena? Is she not with you?"

"She's calling Grace to tell her the news," he replied. "And also trying to calm down Sol, he's pumped to get another teammate. Hoothoot is a little too reserved for him, you know? I'm sure he'll open up eventually, but he's so new that he's still getting to know everyone."

"How strange, Sol's usually the most composed," his mother mused. "Although I'm sure finally being out on your journey is exciting for him too."

"Yeah, he's been really eager to get battling for real. We're going to train for a few days before challenging the Gym, though, just to be prepared."

"Well then I won't keep you. I love you, Ash, stay safe and do your best! Give Serena a hug and kiss from me!"

"Love you too, Mom, will do. Bye."

"Pika!"

He'd barely ended the call when Cinder dragged him out of the phone booth, having teleported into the Pokemon Center fast enough that he hadn't been able to sense her arrival. She swept him into a hug, and he laughed, squeezing back. He'd missed her, although it hadn't even been two weeks yet since his journey hard started.

"So I'm super jealous but also very happy for you," she said in lieu of greeting. "Now where was Steven last?"

Ash didn't even get to answer, as Serena threw herself towards the siblings, giggling as Flo wrapped her short arms around the girl's head. The impact sent them all stumbling, but a brief psychic hold from Cinder's main transport kept them upright.

"Hey kiddo," the older girl grinned, ruffling Serena's hair. She reached down with her one free arm to scoop up Sol, who barked happily at her. "Everything going good? Ash told me about the Steven situation."

"Everything's perfect," Serena replied, before untangling herself and waving Misty forwards. "Cinder, this is our new friend Misty. She's been traveling with us!"

Cinder smiled down at the redhead, and opened her arms to pull all three youngsters into a group hug. "Good to meet you, Mist, hopefully these two aren't driving you too crazy. They can get pretty wild."

Ash blinked up at his sister, wondering why her aura had flared in recognition when Misty was introduced, but knowing that Cinder wouldn't tell him unless he needed to know.

"You too, and they've actually been pretty tame for the most part."

The older girl laughed at that, ruffling her brother's and Serena's hair. "Keep it that way, you two. Now I hate to love and leave you, but I need to go give Steven a thorough scolding for not telling me he was in Kanto. Where'd you guys last see him?"

"The museum, Devon's got a lab running there at the moment," Serena said reluctantly, knowing their reunion with Cinder was rapidly coming to a close.

Ash sighed, but let his aura brush against his sister's for a few moments, sharing the few odd things that had happened since their journey started, and also his suspicions that maybe Misty needed Cinder to look after her a bit too. She met his gaze, amber meeting sienna in understanding. A second later she looked away, towards the two girls.

"Thanks for the lead, munchkin." She pressed a short kiss to the top of Serena's head, then Ash's, and then descended onto Misty with a big Ursaring hug, giving the startled girl a kiss on the top of her head too. "Get used to the affection, Mist, you're one of us now! Man I love having all these younger siblings, means more kiddos to spoil. I'll see you guys around, and don't forget to call! I gave you those Xtransceivers for a reason, you know."

With that, Cinder shared a glance with her Togetic, and was gone in a flash of light. Ash just grinned to himself as Misty stared at the space his sister had been barely a moment ago, although he was sympathetic to the redhead's bafflement; he'd had years to get used to Cinder's strangeness, and Misty had been tossed into the Whirlwind that was his sister immediately.

"Told you she'd like you," he said with a shrug, sharing a smile with Serena. His friend pulled Misty into a side-hug, muttering something that caused her to burst into laughter. Relieved that the Misty was sufficiently cheered up from her earlier mention of her own sisters, he shared a pleased look with Sol.

Auras that radiated happiness were much better to be around.

XxXxX

The next day was packed with training for the Gym match, and Ash couldn't have been happier with his team's progress. Hoothoot didn't have a wide variety of moves, but Agility and Hypnosis were definitely good to have, and he was hoping the move he was going to teach the small flying type next would even out the playing field a bit. One of the festival stands had been selling TMs, and he'd hit a stroke of luck and found Rain Dance for an affordable price. If he could get the Gym Leader's first Pokemon with Hypnosis, using Agility to stay out of reach, his best bet would be to have Hoothoot use Rain Dance to deal out the most damage he could. If he was lucky the rain would continue through all of the Gym Leader's Pokemon, regardless of when he switched out for Sol.

Luckily, Hoothoot got the hang of the move quickly, thanks in part to Horsea's advice. He was glad to two seemed to get along well, no doubt in part due to Horsea having a much calmer nature than the others.

While the small flying type practiced to perfect his moves, while keeping up a sustained Agility to learn how to handle using two moves simultaneously, Ash had Sol and Pikachu sparring to work on the small Riolu's speed. He didn't know how hard-hitting the Gym's Pokemon would be, so his only real hope was to make sure Sol was too fast to be hit by them. Since both Pokemon knew Agility, they were simply blurs to any normal onlookers.

Luckily Sol knew two fighting type moves that he could use; Force Palm and Aura Sphere. He did know Counter, but a Gym Leader's Pokemon were probably too strong for his small, young partner to use effectively, and refused to risk it. A powerful ground type might overload and break through the move if it was on a much higher level than Sol.

Although he felt guilty for not being able to train Horsea properly, he knew there wasn't much he could do about it until he found a lake or pool to use. Until then he had her focus on fine-tuning her senses. The passive training could only help her later, even if it wasn't as exciting as regular training.

It was late afternoon by the time his team was too tired to continue. A quick checkup from Nurse Joy ensured they were in peak condition, and then he went back to the room to meditate with them. Serena had stayed in today, feeling a bit under the weather, so she and Misty were watching some movies on the room's TV. Smiling at them as he came in, he settled cross-legged on his and Serena's bed and set to clearing his mind. Sol, Pikachu, and Hoothoot found places on the bed to settle or perch, and Horsea drifted as close to the glass as possible before sinking down to the bottom of the aquarium, eyes closed as she let all thoughts flow away.

All his Pokemon meditated with him, and while Hoothoot was still new his calm, mature personality allowed him to easily join the activity. His evolution line might not have psychic typing, but the power came naturally to them, and meditating did as well.

Ash relaxed as all the tension in his body flowed away, settling into that deep calm of meditation. Even with his eyes closed, he could see and feel the aura of everything around him. The world was alight with colors, alive with uncountable heartbeats and souls. Some wavered, some burned strong, others alternating as they went about their lives.

He felt his lips pull into a smile as he realized Serena was hiding Weedle underneath the blanket she'd draped over herself, out of Misty's sight. The bug was perfectly content to stay beneath the fabric, able to see both the TV and his trainer through a gap in the bunched up blanket, as long as he got to stay snuggled up next to Serena.

Sneaky girl.

Sol's aura was focused inwards, as were Horsea's and Hoothoot's. The three were simply existing, feeling the flow directly around them and inside their bodies. Pikachu's shifted every so often, unable to get as deep into a meditative state due to the electricity still coursing through his body. Ash sent a small wave of aura over him, calming and helping him focus. Quiet gratitude flowed back like the return of the tide, and his friend finally allowed the last of his thoughts to disperse.

His aura sight spread outward, drifting throughout the city. There was the strange man who warned him off the Gym, there was the man working the rock stall in the brilliant glow of the festival. A bit farther north was Steven, the man's aura erratic with enthusiasm and determination, and a trio of faint aura signatures that steadily grew stronger.

His aura brushed over the last heat of a fire, and he latched onto his sister's own aura with a silent laugh. Cinder batted him away, playful, their auras merging at the edges as their souls tussled and tumbled through the collective aura of Pewter. She was with Steven now, skilled enough to converse with the man while connected to her brother. Ash hoped he'd one day be able to control his aura at all times without having to meditate like he was now.

It all came with practice, Cinder knew it, and the gentle confidence reassured him. She nudged him slightly; time always difficult to measure when in this state. Reluctantly, he pulled away, and returned to his physical body.

Opening his eyes, he held back a hiss as the harsh light of the sunset glared directly into them. He scowled when Sol snickered at him, the small Pokemon not tall enough for the rays of light coming through the window to be an issue. Serena glanced over in amusement, and the mild irritation melted away. She always did have some strange ability to calm him. That and her strange Butterfree powers, he still didn't understand those.

"Was there anything good on today?" He asked, jerking his head towards the TV.

Misty shrugged, getting to her feet and stretching. "Just re-runs of old movies and a few League Conference specials. I think we've all seen Pete's top eight battle far more times than we ever needed to."

"I don't think he's even changed his team since he started participating in the Indigo Plateau Conference," Serena mused, stealthily setting Weedle over by Pancham when Misty wasn't looking. "He's never gotten any higher in the ranks but he's still a favorite for some reason. I wonder if how well-known he is brings in money for the League… although his attitude hasn't ever seemed to improve."

Ash snorted, slightly irritated at the thought. The man seemed to like to place the blame on his Pokemon for his consistent losses. Shaking his head, he reached over to stroke the soft feathers on Hoothoot's head, then Pikachu, and finally pulled Sol into his lap, the Riolu rumbling happily and going limp in his trainer's arms.

"Someday it's gonna be me on that screen," he said with a quiet confidence that had the two girls looking at him thoughtfully. "We're going to work hard and become strong, right guys?"

His team sounded their agreement, and he grinned. It felt good to be a real trainer at long last.

XxXxX

"Nice one, Weedle, now try using String Shot to spin around the Stone Edge!"

Serena watched, gleeful, as her Pokemon did exactly as she'd pictured; looping the silky thread around the jagged top of Pancham's Stone Edge, he spun around it elegantly, and then added in his own little improvised touch. He jumped and twisted, firing off multiple String Shots (no doubt aided by all the time practicing Electroweb) to create a shimmering silky sleeve with flower-like designs over the glittering blue stone surface.

With how thick his String Shots were, the design was clearly visible, and very impressive. As if he'd draped a sheet of lace over glittering blue stones. She beamed as he slid to a landing in front of her, the small bug a little out of breath. Scooping him up, she hugged him, proud of his hard work.

"That was awesome, Weedle, great idea for the design, too. Did you have fun?"

Weedle nodded enthusiastically, turning to stare at his handiwork with bright eyes. Eevee raced over to compliment what would undoubtedly become part of his main routine. Serena had finally decided to just try out a bit of everything; Contests, Showcases, battling… she wouldn't do the Gym Circuit, already having missed that deadline, but any local tournaments or battles she figured it couldn't hurt to give a go.

"Way to go, Weedle!" Ash called from across the field, causing the honey-blonde to turn and grin, hoisting her Pokemon in the air for a moment. Even Misty looked more impressed than disgusted by the bug type's skill.

Giggling, Serena turned back to her team. Ash was training hard for his Gym battle, and while she didn't have such an immediate goal, she refused to fall behind.

XxXxX

Ash steeled himself as he and his friends walked into Pewter Gym, sensing what had to be the Gym Leader that waited in the unlit room. Pikachu shivered slightly in anticipation on his shoulder, though the small electric type wouldn't be battling, and Sol padded forwards at his side. Serena brushed her hand against his in encouragement, and he grinned.

"My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," he called, "and I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader!"

The lights flipped on, causing him to squint slightly as he eyed the gym leader. The older teen was standing across the field from them, arms crossed and slight smirk on his face.

"I'm Brock Harrison, the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym. Do you have at least two Pokemon?"

Nodding, Ash grinned as Brock motioned them forwards. A younger boy that looked similar to Brock guided Serena and Misty to the stands, and Ash focused on the field as the older rattled off the rules. The ceilings were high and the field was wide, which was perfect for his plan, although he quickly switched the order of the attacks he had in mind. When the mini-Brock called the start of the match, he called out Hoothoot, keeping his face carefully neutral as Brock's eyebrows rose.

The Gym Leader's Geodude narrowed its eyes, but Ash ignored it, instead taking the first move.

"Agility into Rain Dance," he commanded, pleased when his Pokemon did so faster than expected, calling forth an indoor storm that released a sudden downpour. Geodude squirmed in discomfort, and before Brock could counter he spoke again. "Hypnosis!"

"Hoot," his Pokemon cooed, locking gazes with his opponent.

"Geodude, look away!"

It was too late, however, and the sentient rock slumped, snoozing peacefully. Brock looked reluctantly impressed, but Ash wasn't done. He'd been able to unlock one more of Hoothoot's egg moves last night, and it would finish the round if he was fast enough. While it was nowhere near perfect, and wouldn't gain its full strength till after Hoothoot evolved, it was still very much functional against an immobile opponent.

"Sky Attack."

Using the speed boost from Agility, Hoothoot shot upwards, surrounded by white light, pulling a loop mid-air before crashing down on Geodude. While the flying type move wouldn't do near the damage it would on a non-rock type, when combined with the rain it was enough to knock Geodude out.

The mini-Brock stared in slack-jawed shock, but a look from Brock had him stammering out, "G-Geodude is… unable to battle. Hoothoot wins."

Brock recalled his Pokemon, raising his voice to be heard over the rain. "That was pretty incredible, kid, beating my Geodude with a flying type, and a flying type _move_ no less. And Rain Dance… well, I do like a challenge. My next Pokemon won't go down so easily! Go, Onix!"

"Hoothoot, return," Ash called, the red beam of light sucking his Pokemon back into his Pokeball. Hypnosis wouldn't work fast enough on such a massive Pokemon, he wasn't going to risk it. "You're up, Sol!"

With a growl of excitement, Sol jumped out onto the battlefield, not minding the rain in the least while Onix flinched at the water. The little Riolu was dwarfed by his opponent, but he didn't waver even once.

"I'll take the first move this time," Brock grinned. "Onix, Rock Throw!"

"Dodge with Agility!" Ash called out, Sol's body a blur as he ricocheted off the very rocks being thrown at him, steadily closing the distance . "Now, Force Palm!"

Sol barked, landing a clean hit on Onix's body that caused the massive Pokemon to roar in pain at the super-effective attack. It thrashed, and Sol used another Force Palm to launch himself a safe distance away, skidding to a halt on Ash's side of the field.

"Dig!" Brock ordered, and Onix wasted no time in taking shelter underneath the packed dirt.

Ash narrowed his eyes, but smirked. There was no hiding or sneaking up on those who could sense aura. His heart was pounding, drowning out almost all other sounds, aura quivering in absolute delight at his first real Gym battle, and he knew Sol felt the same.

"Force Palm on the ground and get yourself in the air!" He grinned when the field buckled, and Onix surfaced with a groan, its head whipping around to glare at Sol. It looked exhausted already, no doubt thanks to the rain. One more fighting type move should do it. "Sol, finish it with Aura Sphere!"

"RIO," Sol shouted, forming the glowing ball of aura with both paws and more slamming than throwing it down on Onix's head. The force sent Onix crashing to the ground with a loud _boom_. Sol landed a moment later, light on his feet and eyes focused on his downed opponent.

The rain cleared, the leftover energy from Hoothoot that had been holding it together finally dissipating, and Sol's aura spiked with hot excitement as they both realized Onix was unconscious. A loud whoop from the sidelines pulled their attention, and Ash's knees felt a little shaky as he realized he had _won_.

"Onix is… Onix is unable to battle," the mini-Brock said, this time in slight awe. "Sol…? Sol claims victory, which means the challenger wins."

He beamed over at his friends, waving back to them before crossing the muddy field to Brock. The Gym Leader was kneeling by his Pokemon's head, patting it gently before returning it. He turned to Ash as he stood, a smile on his face.

"Good battle," he said, offering his hand and shaking Ash's firmly when the younger grasped it. "There hasn't been a challenger beat me so quickly in at least a year, Ash, and I think that says something for your obvious dedication. You've definitely earned the Boulder Badge." He held it out, and Ash accepted it with a bow of thanks.

"Thank you, Brock," Ash smiled. "Hoothoot and Sol trained really hard to be ready for this."

"And they were definitely ready. What type of Pokemon is Sol?" The older male asked as he knelt down to greet Ash's partner. "I've never seen one before!"

Chuckling, Ash patted his partner on the head with pride as he preened, allowing Brock to pet him. "He's a shiny Riolu, a fighting type. They're native to Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola; he was my first Pokemon, a gift from my sister. We've been together a long time."

Brock whistled lowly, giving Sol a look of approval. "You've been taking very good care of him. His fur is in excellent condition and he's probably the most well-balanced fighting type I've ever seen."

Studying Brock for a short moment, Ash tilted his head curiously as he recognized the subtle note of longing in Brock's aura; not for a Riolu, but more related to how he had an eye for a Pokemon's health. Could he be…?

"Congrats, Ash!" Serena called out as she ran over, pulling Ash from his musings. "You and Sol and Hoothoot did so awesome!"

He caught her when she leaped, basking in the compliment. Laughing when she squirmed away to fawn over Sol and tap his belt to let out Hoothoot so she could do the same for him, he turned back to Brock as he noticed the aura of the rock-seller approaching the Gym. The doors opened again as Misty came up to the group on the field, but Ash ignored it for the moment in favor of gratefully accepting Misty's congratulatory whack on the back (for someone with no real training, she could put some force behind her hands. He distantly wondered if it would be worth asking the girl if she wanted to learn some martial arts/self defense for the sake of another sparring partner).

"One badge down," Misty mused as she stretched her arms above her head. "Just don't get cocky, alright?"

He nodded, acknowledging her words came from sincere concern and not trying to put him down. Cinder said it all the time, too; it didn't matter how many times in a row you won, if you got cocky or arrogant there was always someone who'd be able to put you in your place. And at that point you would absolutely deserve it.

Brock eyed their little group for a moment, longing in his eyes. "I wish you luck on your journey, Ash. Take care, alright? And drop by again sometime, maybe we can have a rematch."

There is was, that odd sensation that radiated off the teen's aura. It took Ash a long moment to decipher it, buried as it was beneath tones of loyalty, happiness, bitterness, exhaustion, and stress.

Before Ash could figure out a response, two things happened; a flare of dark, hate-filled aura caught his attention, and Serena whirled away from his Pokemon mid-praise. The lingering flash of an unmastered Teleport had momentarily blinded everyone in the room, but Serena seemed to have already prepared for it.

There was silence for a split second, then an angry screech that could have been human or Pokemon. Blinking furiously to clear his vision, Ash focused on his aura senses, blanching as he recognized the mayor's son and what felt like a psychic type Pokemon by his side, its hesitance obvious but also its fear. The boy was holding something, and Ash felt his heart skip a beat as he realized what it was.

Serena darted forwards, and time seemed to slow.

And then bright white and fire and heat exploded.

XxXxX

Serena felt like her head was going to explode.

The premonition was stronger, clearer, than any before and her body reacted instinctively to rush the boy with the bomb. She was too panicked to wonder how the boy had even gotten one, instead reaching out her hand even as the boy's shaking hands triggered the explosive.

It was as if her power took a life of its own in that moment, bursting from her eyes with bright blue-violet light to surge around the explosion. She cried out as pressure forced her to her knees, the force of the explosion trying to escape the psychic barriers she'd placed around it, but held on with whatever instinct had allowed her to contain it to begin with. With limited air and nothing to fuel it, the explosion died out quickly, but it had been too strong for her inexperience to not cause her problems.

She collapsed, vision fading around the edges and feeling something warm and wet on her face. Distantly, Serena could make out Ash's voice calling her name, but she was too tired… her head ached and throbbed and she just wanted to sleep…

XxXxX

The sight of his best friend collapsing broke Ash out of the stupor he'd been in, and he dashed forwards to catch her before she hit the ground. He saw the blood dripping from her nose, having obviously gone way over her body's limits to contain the explosion. When he said her name, frantic, and she didn't respond, he glared at the boy who hurt her—who'd intended to hurt everyone in the building—with rage boiling his blood. Cinder's teachings kept him calm, though, just enough for him to send out an aura flare that would reach his sister in seconds.

"Pikachu, knock them out," he growled, eyes narrowed in satisfaction when lightning (toned down not to kill them) struck both the Abra and the boy. They dropped like rocks. That taken care of, he gently readjusted his hold on Serena. She was unconscious now, blood still gushing from her nose; he tilted her head back a bit, freeing one hand to gather his aura enough that it glowed a soft green that he then placed against her head. He wasn't the best at healing with his aura, but he could at least stop the bleeding and maybe soothe the headache his friend was certain to have.

He felt the presence of his sister as soon as Flo Teleported her into the Gym.

"Flo, take those two to Steven and find out _exactly_ what that brat was doing here," Cinder ordered with a snarl, fury in her voice and aura. "I want to know how he got a hold of that explosive and who the fuck gave him that Abra. Brock, I need you to go with them, Steven is the Hoenn Champion and while Lance gave him the authority to act here in Indigo he'll need your statement. Misty and I will hold the fort here."

Once the Gym Leader did as told, vanishing along with the two perpetrators and the Togetic, she knelt down next to Ash, reaching out to join in on the healing. Her aura glowed brighter than his, her skill apparent, as she fixed the damage that Serena had given herself. Her aura pulsed, demanding, and Ash knew what she wanted.

He forced back another growl. "She held back the explosion with a psychic barrier, but it was strong enough to really hurt her. She wasn't ready to use her power like that… I didn't even know she could."

"Moments of crisis tend to unlock more abilities in psychics," Cinder explained as she finished, gently smoothing Serena's hair away from her still-bloody face. "She probably didn't even know she was doing it until it was over. Still, she just saved the life of everyone in here. You smell that? That thing had C4 in it, enough to take out this building. It's no wonder she's out cold from containing it."

The teen was calming down some, but her anger simmered beneath it, just waiting for the right moment to unleash it. Ash tried to follow that example, but his heart was beating too fast, his breath short and not enough.

Serena was hurt.

It echoed in his head, chilling him to the bone as he realized just how much danger they'd all been in. And Serena had protected them all, risking herself to do so. His hands shook slightly as he dug through his pack, Sol eventually helping him by grabbing his water bottle and a handkerchief and wetting the cloth before passing it to him. With a murmur of thanks, Ash set to wiping the blood of his best friend's face, focusing on the motions of the task rather than the fact that she was bleeding.

Cinder stood and walked away, probably to help calm the group of children that had been watching with tearful gazes, frightened by the events and wanting Brock, from what little he could make out. Focusing on his aura, having to put in much more effort than usual, he sensed Misty's troubled aura beside his sister, also helping calm the children. The man who had entered earlier was there as well, a bit of fear mixed in.

Ash struggled to calm his breathing, managing after a few minutes, and settled down to wait for his sister to direct him farther. He didn't know what would happen next.

XxXxX

Cinder sighed as she peered into the hospital room to check on her brother and surrogate little sister. The mayor of Pallet Town had already arrived and was currently facing a coldly furious Champion as well as a visible pissed Brock; she was willing to bet the man deserved all of it and more for letting his son run wild this long. The Abra—a gift from one of the boy's relatives after he'd begged for one just a week ago—had been confiscated and was currently being evaluated by Sabrina. The Saffron City Gym Leader had arrived shortly after the incident, and after briefly making sure that Serena was fine mentally, went to deal with Abra.

It didn't seem like the Abra had wanted to participate, at least. It was likely it would be released to Sabrina's custody for a short period of rehabilitation and then she would decide what would happen to it after that. Cinder didn't know the woman particularly well, but she got the impression that Sabrina was interested in Serena's powers. As one of the most powerful psychics in the world, it wasn't much of a stretch to imagine the woman would want to train her, at least a bit.

"I would, indeed," said woman said from inches being Cinder. It was only due to long years of training that she didn't jump and shriek. Her raised eyebrow only served to amuse the Gym Leader, but no other emotion was displayed. "The child shows great potential. Her gift in premonition is uncommon, and she has great control over it already. It would be several months of intensive training, however, and she will not part with the aura child."

"He'd stay with her if she asked, he knows that being able to control one's powers is important," Cinder replied. "I think he wants to pick a place to stick around and train, the attack shook them both up a lot."

Sabrina nodded, pale red eyes distant yet eerily focused. Cinder didn't take the lack of enthusiasm personally; powerful psychics saw many things at all times, she was well aware. The woman hummed in thought, eying Serena from the doorway. She tilted her head slightly, no doubt seeing elsewhere in space, possibly time.

"Both children will have many trials," Sabrina murmured. "I will prepare them the best I can. You have fulfilled your main role with skill, it is time the rest of us do the same."

Cinder bristled at the implication that she'd no longer be useful to her little siblings, reluctantly aware that the psychic was merely stating what she saw on a grander scale. Details on that scale tended to not be seen the way humans wanted situations to feel. That didn't mean she had to like it, though.

Mouth quirking upwards, Sabrina stepped into the hospital room, and Cinder leaned against the doorway. She smiled reassuringly at the two kids when they glanced to her, confused. This was probably for the best. If that prophecy was to come to pass, she wanted them to be ready for it. It… and all the others…

XxXxX

"… and this leads me to my offer, that Serena train with me for the next few months. Ash, you may stay with her should you wish; the training of psychics overlaps somewhat with that of those who wield aura, so you may find some of my acolytes to be of help. Room and board would be provided, for your Pokemon as well," Sabrina assured them.

Serena bit her lip, taking a moment to sort out her thoughts. Since she'd woken up, she'd been covered by a blanketed feeling of unease at the thought of simply continuing her journey with Ash like they'd planned. That was enough for her to seriously consider this offer. Not only that, but if she really did have more psychic powers than she'd thought, the training could only help. But this was Ash's journey, too, and even three or four months would set him back far too much.

As if sensing her feelings, Ash took her hand. "Let's do it, Serena. You need the training, and you know I'd never try to take that from you. Besides, Sabrina is a strong trainer, we're sure to pick up something from her."

"B-but what about your League challenge?" She blurted. "You'll get held back!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I have two years before the Indigo Conference, if I do nothing but build my team and train this year, I'll be fine."

Two years? "But you registered for this year's League challenge…" Serena pointed out, confused. It didn't make any sense.

"You didn't know? That's just for the League to know who started when, for the trainers who end up in the admissions rounds. The season lasts two years, with the Conference at the end."

"Oh," she breathed out, sheepish. She'd never really paid attention to the competitive battling side of Pokemon training, so she'd never looked into the League challenge much. But that was good, at least she wouldn't be holding her friend back like she'd worried.

Turning back to Sabrina, who had been waiting patiently the whole time, Serena nodded. "I'd be honored to accept your offer," she stated with a respectful nod. "When should we go to Saffron?"

The woman looked pleased. "I will send my Alakazam to retrieve you a week from tomorrow. That will give Steven enough time to get your fossil Pokemon to you, as well as give you advice on raising them. Be ready by seven in the morning that day, Alakazam will wait outside the Pokemon Center for you."

With that, she stood, and was gone.

Serena stared at the empty space for a moment, awed by the mastery of Teleportation that didn't leave so much as a spark of light behind. Sharing a long look with Ash, she ran through everything they would need to do before next week.

"I need to get discharged," she said decisively. "We've got work to do."

XxXxX

Ash smiled tiredly at Steven as he and Serena were ushered into the lab, pretending not to notice the Armaldo stationed by the door like a guard. The Hoenn Champion had been livid that the children were targeted and threatened with an explosive, by a fellow young trainer from their own hometown no less (who also put a Gym Leader's entire family in danger), and there probably hadn't been a human or Pokemon in the hospital who hadn't heard him verbally ripping Pallet's mayor a new one.

The silver-blue haired man smiled back, eyes flickering to Serena. She'd been released yesterday, but had spent the night and most of today sleeping. It was obvious that she wasn't fully recovered yet, as she swayed when standing on her own and her eyes lost focus more often than not, but aside from that and a mild headache she was thankfully fine. She was still very pale, however, and Ash made sure to keep his arm around hers just in case she lost her balance.

Misty had already met and officially caught her Archen; Serena had insisted that the other girl not be held back by Serena's hospital stay, and they'd already discussed the change in plans. Cinder had offered to take Misty on a several month, multi-region trip to give Misty the chance to build up her team and learn more about water type Pokemon. Misty had, of course, accepted, although only after learning that Serena would be spending the next few months training with Sabrina and that Ash would be staying there too. When that had been settled, the duo had departed via Flo's Teleport with promises of regular calls.

Ash was just relieved that everyone was alright, although his and Serena's Pokemon had taken ages to calm down. They'd only just gotten them to agree to go back into their Pokeballs (sans Pikachu) so they could head over to the lab and meet up with Steven. As for Steven himself, he finished checking them over before nodding slightly.

"I assume you're ready to meet your Archen?" He asked, relaxing somewhat when the two children nodded eagerly. "Excellent. Now, a few things you should know ahead of time is that both of your Archen socialize extremely well, shockingly so. You shouldn't have any problems integrating them into your team, or interacting with them.

"They do seem to have a tendency to chew on things, which is normal; I suggest stocking up on some heavy duty chewing bones, like the kind specialized for Arcanine, or tough treats to keep their teeth from becoming too jagged. You read up on their dietary needs, correct? Good. Also, I've sent both of you the details on how to format your biannual reports, any incident reports however unlikely that may be, and where to send them.

"That said, here they are!"

Steven pushed aside the short curtain that had been hiding the Archen from view, revealing the two small Pokemon. Both jumped to their feet when the curtain moved, chirping and squawking eagerly, and rushed to the edge of the small pen they were contained in. Sharing a grin, Ash and Serena hurried to greet them.

Ash laughed as one jumped clear over the side of the pen to collide with his chest, easily getting an arm beneath its feet to help it find its balance. It let out a pleased squawk, aura blazing with curious glee as it used its beak to inspect as much of his body as it could reach. Stroking its feathers, using the contact to start sending small waves of aura into Archen to calm it down a bit, Ash studied his new Pokemon.

Its feathers were thick but smooth, slightly overlapping the tough surface of its beak. The bright colors were nice to look at and Archen seemed more than happy to stretch its wings, showing itself off while also trying to nibble on his shirt. Serena's Archen wasn't as interested in biting everything, but it was running its beak all over her shirt and arms and chin, making her giggle.

"They really are friendly," she commented, running her hand down its spine. Something in her seemed to relax, much to Ash's approval, and she slowly moved over to a nearby chair to sit and interact with her newest Pokemon.

He shared a look with Steven, both males pleased to see evidence that the attack wouldn't do anything permanent to Serena.

77


	5. Chapter 5

It was sudden, too sudden. Being alive and going about as normal one moment, then compressed and unable to breathe in that dark, cold space the next, and a heartbeat later being forcibly _ripped_ out of that awful space and allowed to take up the space her body… normally did, what the fuck _what the fuck_.

She was different, felt different, this body－ _nothers not_ _ **hers**_ _－_ the balance was off, her skin itched and she sort of wanted to rip it off because it was wrong _wrong_ _ **wrong**_ **.** Things _looked_ different－too large, she was too short, _what was happening_ －and in the same heartbeat after the pressure had released her, a massive hand reached out.

Something－instinct, panic, fear－made her automatically flinch away, her body crouching down in something defensive and feral. A tiny sound that she somehow knew she would not have heard if not for The Change made her ears－too long, not right, _wrong_ _－_ twitch. It was a sound of confusion, of hurt.

Her eyes followed the slowly retracting hand up to the face of a boy.

A very familiar looking boy.

 _Oh,_ she thought dazedly. _That's Ash Ketchum._

A quick look around revealed a place that made her stomach feel like hot lead had just been dropped in it. This was the lab. The lab from the first episode, where Ash had gotten… his… Pikachu…

 _Oh fuck,_ is what she meant to say. Instead, what came out was a very small, "Pi ka."

She was Pikachu. _Oh god she was Pikachu._ How－ _why_ －no, she couldn't dwell on that right now, because she'd finally looked at Ash properly and the poor kid looked heartbroken. His only chance to go on a journey and she was in the process of ruining it for him, had flinched away as if he were the one responsible for this chaos. He wasn't, couldn't be. He was just a kid.

And dammit if she didn't have a soft spot for kids.

Slowly, she dropped to all fours－she was having a hard enough time staying balanced on two, much less walking－and made her way over to the still-crouching boy, clinging to his pajama pants to get up to his knee. He let her, probably confused at the sudden change of heart it looked like. She had to cling to his shirt to stand upright without falling over, but that was alright. At least she had somewhat maneuverable thumbs.

Craning her neck, she met his wide-eyed gaze, studying him closely. Unlike in the anime, those birthmarks weren't so obvious, instead colored more like freckles. He also happened to have a few freckles, which she thought was adorable. Oh fuck she was already _attached_.

 _I'm sorry I upset you._ "Pika pi pika chu." Dammit, she was going to have to figure out how Meowth learned to talk human, this was _not_ going to work otherwise.

At least Ash seemed to catch on, vaguely. Not quite to her words, but more the situation. "Oh! I startled you, didn't I? Sorry, I was just really excited!"

Mentally rolling her eyes, she carefully boxed up all the chaos and the panic over finding herself in this situation, possible dream/nightmare as it may have been. Instead she forced herself to calm down and chose to go with the flow. It didn't quite matter that she couldn't remember her name, or how she got here, only that she had indeed come here from somewhere else, been a human someone else. For now, she was a Pikachu, evidently Ash's, and… oh dear.

She didn't want to be chased by Spearow.

Welp. Guess she'd have to figure out how to be a Pokemon _fast,_ and show Ash that he could trust her. Hopefully she could help them avoid the worst of things…

Reaching up with a yellow-furred paw (and immediately squashing the mental and emotional discord the sight caused), she patted his cheek, hoping it got across the message that it was alright, all was forgiven. Then, feeling more panic bubbling up, she forced it into something playful, pawing at the boy's face and neck gently until he started laughing, squirming as he protested and said it tickled. Pleased that he no longer looked like a kicked puppy, she clambered up to Ash's shoulder, clinging tight to his clothes as he stood.

"Huh… impressive, Ash, that Pikachu must see something special in you. She's been nothing but aggressive to me and my lab assistants."

She leveled the old man with a deadpan expression, recalling how he'd captured Pikachu against his will in the first place. Her too, apparently. Now that her mind had settled into something less frantic, she could guess that the awful compression was actually a Pokeball. No wonder canon-Pikachu had hated them. At least she was still a girl, even a non-human one.

"Really? She seems friendly to me," Ash said, puzzled, even as he reached up to pet her.

 _That's because you are a child,_ she thought to herself. Blameless. Then she decided to just chirp nonsense at him, because for all she was currently able to convey she might as well. Learning to speak like a human again was definitely high in her current list of priorities. "Pika chu."

"I suppose…" Professor Oak mused. He shrugged, before handing Ash a PokeDex, explaining what it was and its purpose. At least Ash seemed to be paying attention instead of rushing off; maybe her first reaction to him had broken him out of the single-minded need to leave on his journey for the moment. It actually stalled him long enough for Delia to enter the lab, Ash's clothes and backpack in hand.

The woman cooed over her, taking her from Ash so the boy could go find a bathroom to change in. As a Pikachu, she could only watch, sulking slightly as Ash vanished from sight. She really had gotten too attached, was this a Pokemon thing? If you find a human you like you want to keep them in sight all the time? She'd have to ask the next Pokemon to join the team, whoever it might be.

"Aw, you already like Ash so much! He's such a good boy, isn't he?" Delia told her cheerfully. "Please look after him, he always means well but sometimes he forgets to think before he acts."

She could only nod, gaze still locked on the doorway Ash had vanished around the corner of. Mentally, she was going through several different plans of how to avoid being put in the Pokeball again, and also how the fuck she was going to learn how to use Pokemon moves. She was already getting used to the new shape of her body－as a gymnast, body awareness was a must, and… oh. _She'd been a gymnast._

Good to know.

But learning how to be aware of every muscle in her body was useful, would make things easier. Hopefully it wouldn't take long before she could at least use physical attacks, though special ones could prove a problem. Oh well, she'd figure it out. She very carefully did not think of what might happen if she didn't.

Ash bounded back into the room, eyes bright and practically vibrating with repressed energy. "Mom, Pikachu and I should get going, I'm not gonna let Gary get any farther ahead of me. C'mon, Pikachu, return."

She moved before she consciously realized what she'd seen, ending up a few meters away from the cursed ball, eyes so wide the whites could be seen, trembling and breath coming in short, choked pants. She did not want to go back to the colddarkpressure.

 _She did not want to go in the Pokeball._

"Oh dear… I can't believe I missed that," Professor Oak frowned. "Some Pokemon are claustrophobic and don't like being inside Pokeballs; it can cause panic attacks in some. That would explain why she was so aggressive to me and my assistants, since we kept forcing her back inside it."

Ash, bless his heart, looked horrified and immediately shoved the Pokeball to the bottom of his backpack. "I'm so sorry, Pikachu, I didn't know! That's okay, you can stay out if you want!"

She nodded, the motion jerky, as she took a few deep breaths and forced her limbs to move. In a few moments she was at Ash's side, leaning against his shin in the hopes that he would understand that there was no real harm done. For all that he seemed overeager, he was showing far more insight than his anime-self had at this point in that timeline. Maybe this version of him was slightly more mature? Not that she was complaining. It was much simpler if he understood why she didn't want to go in the Pokeball, less chance of him deciding it was necessary for whatever reason.

He scooped her up－more carefully than she would have expected－and settled his bag straps over his shoulders, yelling out a goodbye to his mother and the professor before darting out the door.

She held back a sigh. As soon as possible, she needed to get Ash to use the PokeDex on her, so she could figure out what moves－if any－she might already 'know', so she could focus on figuring out how to actually use them. The last thing she needed was to get stuck in a battle not knowing how to battle.

Once they were out of Pallet Town and into the surrounding trees, a river off to their right, she managed to wriggle back onto Ash's shoulder, and tugged at his vest where he put his PokeDex. It took a few minutes before he realized what she was trying to do, and when it clicked he skidded to a stop.

"Right! I still need to scan you," Ash exclaimed, digging out the device. He twisted his wrist to aim it at her, and she listened as the PokeDex rattled off the Pikachu entry just like in the anime, but unlike the show it tacked on that she 'knew' the moves Thundershock, Tackle, and Agility. Not great, she figured, but at least that was only three she had to figure out how to use.

She shifted her weight, taking careful note of her new muscles and how they moved and felt. At least she had the advantage of knowing _how_ to adjust for changes in mass and ability, though definitely not to this extent, but something was better than nothing. Blinking when Ash remained entranced by the screen of his PokeDex, she tilted her head.

"Pika?"

"Wha? Oh, sorry Pikachu, I was just reading the entry, and then it had a pop up asking for a nickname. Did you want one?"

Um. Yes? She couldn't remember her own, but she would like to have a proper name to respond to, yes. She nodded.

"Okay! Hm… what about… uh…" Ash trailed off, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "I don't actually know, I've never thought about nicknames before."

Rolling her eyes－kids, he'd probably been too busy daydreaming about his future cool victories to think about the actual Pokemon he might get－she carefully took the PokeDex from him, squinting to see the screen properly. It seemed that Pikachu eyes did not do well with LED's… with some effort, she was able to figure out what the buttons did, managing to open up a keyboard on the screen and learn which ones shifted the selected letter.

The letters only looked vaguely familiar… sorta like… what the hell were they called, Unnown? But they were close enough to the shapes she knew that she was able to recognize them, or make an educated guess. Then she paused. What would be a tolerable nickname, one that Ash wouldn't forget, and one that wouldn't make people think too hard on it when they heard it?

A sound of surprise made her look to Ash, taking note of his wide, curious brown eyes, mentally smirking at how doe-like they seemed. Wait a minute, doe-eyes…

 _Oho, this is going to be cute,_ she thought. _I'm gonna call_ _ **you**_ _Bambi. And I will be…_

She entered in 'Thumper', then pressed what she hoped was the enter button. The screen flashed, accompanied by a mechanical beep, and she handed it back to the shocked boy, who looked from her to his PokeDex. Then he beamed.

"Wow, you're really smart, huh? Thumper's kind of a cool name, like it's a little girly－which is totally cool, since you are a girl－but it also kinda makes you sound like a fighter, you know, 'thump' 'em real good, right?"

 _Oh my sweet summer child,_ the newly named Thumper thought with a barely stifled snort. Country boy, he was such an adorable country boy. Definitely a Bambi, and yes, she was absolutely going to need to teach herself how to speak if only to make sure she could show off her own nickname for him.

"Chu!" She said cheerfully instead, and with that settled they were off again, thankfully passing by that stretch of woods and avoiding any Spearow encounters. Instead Ash chattered about his goals of becoming a Pokemon Master and winning the League, and she added in chirps and squeaks as necessary.

It was actually rather nice, getting to know Ash, he was such an enthusiastic and sweet kid when he wasn't being obnoxious or getting riled up. God, he was actually adorable, and she felt the urge to begin a ridiculously heavy training regime just to ensure she'd be able to look out for him properly. But that would have to wait until he was asleep.

Thumper did begin planning, though; it would save her time later. What she would need to do, maybe not precisely in this order, was:

 _Learn the current limits of her body_ , which included things like how to walk/run/jump, and the range of motion for all of her limbs, the new tail included.

 _Meditate to get in tune with her body_ , and hopefully figure out how to sense and make use of whatever electrical abilities she had, as well as hopefully disperse what dysphoria she could.

 _Learn how to use her moves_ , because that was Very Important as she did not want to die in battle.

 _Learn to talk like a human again_ , because she would go crazy without being able to communicate properly.

Of course, her chance came sooner than she expected, because Ash was a ten year old boy with no idea of the concept of pacing himself, so by the time dusk fell he was exhausted. He pulled out a packed sandwich and can of what Thumper assumed was Pokemon food, and they both ate quickly (with her being grateful that her food seemed more like a dry trail mix than pellets) before Ash yawned loudly.

"Man I'm beat. Let's get some sleep, Thumper, we have to get to Viridian City tomorrow!"

She probably shouldn't have been surprised at how fast he conked out, but it was endearing. Having stayed curled up on the side of his sleeping bag until his breathing evened out, she carefully extracted herself and did a short series of tentative stretches a few feet away, finally getting a better idea of the way her new body moved.

Still, her instincts as a gymnast were to improve, so she pushed herself with every boundary she discovered until she ached ever so slightly. Feeling satisfied with the warm up, she set to figuring out how to jump. From what she remembered of the series, Pikachu had been able to get some pretty serious air, which had been－according to real physics－half the reason for certain move's success. Like Iron Tail. Which she should probably teach herself well before Pewter.

With a light sigh, she continued the beginnings of her conditioning, mentally reviewing and analyzing as she went and forming a routine to use every day and/or night, depending on how she would get Ash to start her 'training'. Thumper was pleased to find that she had enough stamina to keep going for long stretches of time, which was a definite bonus to start with. She only stopped when she could feel the familiar and comforting burn of overworked muscles.

Taking a break to catch her breath and walk around the small clearing Ash had decided they would sleep in, she glanced around. It was a quiet night, with a slight breeze and clear skies. The trees around then were lit well enough by moonlight that it didn't feel creepy at all.

Once her heart rate had dropped back to something more relaxed, she wandered back over to Ash's sleeping form and sat close to his feet, closing her eyes and regulating her breathing. Meditation was something she knew well, almost instinctively, and even in this new, strange _not right_ body, she was able to drop into the trance-like state.

Her worries and panic and dysphoria were like glass, spiderweb-like cracks in her sense of self. With great care and visualization, she let the cracks deepen, the surface she 'felt' them on shattering fully to fall into the deep lake she had long ago decided would be the visual form of her inner peace. In the water of inner peace, the shards were dissolved, melted down into silver that pooled on the bottom of the lake, her core.

Her misgivings and fears would always be present, even when she worked through them. She accepted them as they were, melted them down to material and built a steady, sturdy base to work with, to counter said fears. Discomfort was temporary－perhaps one day she'd forget what it was like to have ever been human at all. But that was alright, wasn't it? She was as she was, whatever form that took, she was _who_ she was, whatever form that took. Her memories were gone, save for bits and pieces, habits and mindsets, but she could make goals, make new memories.

The boy who was now her trainer would need guidance, support, that she stood in the perfect position to provide. Silver became steel, framework slotting together to create the basis of her new, updated self. The pavilion rose out of the lake, delicate like cast iron, with rings of steel like rings in a puddle forming outwards around it. Her pillars of self, as it were, bases for this new life she'd been shoved into to be built from and onto.

Now, carefully, she set to tune her Self to her new body, bridges from the steel rings to the pavilion, then outwards to the shores of the lake. Tensing each set of muscles to 'lock' them to the various pillars, organizing her mind and its control over her new body.

Inside the pavilion, sparks burst into being as something _connected_ , and suddenly she could _feel_ the tingling current, starting in her cheeks and coursing through her body. Cautiously she began to experiment, teaching herself how to direct and control the flow.

It was shaping up to be a long night.

XxXxX

Ash woke up feeling great. He was on his journey, he'd gotten a cool and amazing starter who actually liked him unlike the other kids in Pallet Town, and Thumper was training－

Eh?

He stared at his Pikachu, who was standing with her eyes closed, sparks shooting off the red circles on her cheeks, and tail twitching every now and then. A big fallen branch was parked a few yards in front of her, and from the drag marks and leaves it looked like she'd pulled from across the clearing. There were black marks on different pieces of the branch, only one or two bigger than his hand.

Before his eyes, Thumper's face scrunched up, and she bared her teeth in a tiny (kind of adorable) growl as the sparks became crackling yellow arcs of electricity, and with a high _snap_ she shot a small but white-bright bolt at the tree. It hit, _hard_ , and the tree branch _exploded_.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and stumbling because he hadn't gotten out of his sleeping bag first. Not letting such a minor detail hinder him, he scrambled over to Thumper, picking her up with a huge smile. "Have you been up early practicing Thundershock? That's a great idea!"

Thumper smiled at him, offering a slightly breathless, "Pika pi," in greeting. He finally noticed that she was covered in sweat and panting, and he carried her bag to his backpack, suddenly flooded with concern. He knew that training helped Pokemon get stronger, but he didn't want her to overdo it! Giving her some water from his canteen, and pulling out another can of Pokemon food, Ash resolved to make sure he kept an eye on her. Thumper was his very important friend and partner, so he had to make sure she was alright.

"That's really cool that you wanted to get started with training, but make sure to take breaks!" He scolded, feeling a very odd sense of irony that he shook off in confusion a few moment later. "Let's eat breakfast and then get back on the road, Viridian shouldn't be too far away."

Thumper nodded, crunching a pellet of Pokemon food between her sharp little teeth, and Ash beamed, pulling out another bagged sandwich from his bag. His mom made the best food, he was already missing it. But he was on his journey, finally, so it was nothing he couldn't handle!

XxXxX

CH1 Notes: So I may be channeling some of Sun & Moon Ash here, but c'mon, he's an adorable and happy sunshine child. Having a starter that subtly forces him to _think_ is definitely going to change some things, but no too much. Just lessen the anger outbursts, really. And. POSSIBLY. Make him a little bit more on the moe side. Just a bit. It's because his partner's a girl, he'll just pick up little things without realizing it. Everyone else will, though.

XxXxX

Thumper had tucked herself into Ash's backpack to catch up on some sleep, as being up the whole night training may have been a bit of a mistake, as now her sleep schedule was royally fucked. But it was alright, because she had figured out how to use her electricity! Even though her control sucked!

Ah, progress.

In any case, she was pleased with herself, and had been content to doze for a bit. At least until she heard a very familiar voice that had her eyes snapping open and her mouth pulled into a grumpy frown. Clambering out of the backpack, she slowly inched her head above Ash's shoulder. Standing near the Pokemon Center were none other than Misty, and－she was fairly certain that was Misty's bike, scorched and half melted. Huh. Guess the poor girl couldn't catch a break when it came to the thing.

Hold up, was that _Damien?!_

The teen scoffed at Misty's anger, a battered Pokeball held loosely in his grip.

"Don't be such a nag, that pathetic Flamethrower couldn't beat a _Grass type_. Ugh, what a waste of money," he spat, tossing the Pokeball on the ground. It released an equally battered Charmander, who looked up in a daze just as Damien crushed the ball beneath his boot and walked off, making a rude gesture at Misty who immediately exploded in fury and charged after him with a bellowed threat.

Thumper jumped out of Ash's bag, hurrying over to Charmander, who looked… young. Very, very young, as in there were pieces of eggshell still stuck to him.

 _C'mere, kid_. "Pi pika, pi chu."

Charmander warbled wordlessly－either that or she was unable to understand other Pokemon－and burst into tears just as Ash dropped to his knees beside them.

"Hey, it's okay, Charmander, don't listen to that guy. He's stupid and blind, you're amazing, okay? Here, let's get you to Nurse Joy…"


	6. Chapter 6

Amid the ashes and still-burning remains of what had once been a beautiful island, full of lush plant life and nesting grounds to some of the less contentious Legendaries, two beings crouched around a third, far smaller, barely a hatchling. The larger of the beings keened, a high, broken sound.

A long, flexible tail curled carefully around the cool and still form of their hatchling, their nose gently nuzzling the corpse, white skin coming away splattered with crimson. On the other side, a great rack of antlers, coated in blood, shuddered with the sobs of the being they belonged to, a hoof gently pawing near their hatchling's body. Their power could not bring their hatchling back, not from this, and it _burned_.

Farther away, yet more Legendaries, reeling from the sight of broken eggs and broken hatchlings, tears flowing as parents desperately checked on their nests only to find that their hatchlings were _all_ gone, not a single one spared.

The world was silent aside from the grieving parents, stunned in the slow, awful realization of the loss.

Then, from above, a voice that shook with fury, with heartache.

" _ **Look at what you foolish children have done."**_ Arceus had never been so appalled by the actions of his many children, grandchildren. Their fighting had never before spread this far, escalated to such a disastrous level, not even between Kyogre and Groudon. To get to this point… _**"Did not one of you ever think to spare a thought to your surroundings? To ensure that the nesting isles were kept away from your petty squabbles? How many hatchlings have we lost today? How many precious little ones?"**_

The world shook with the anger and grief of the Creator, and Arceus let out a long, slow breath, the force of it whipping away the smoke and ashes. Not even Dialga or Celebi could go back to save the hatchlings－there was simply too much sheer power woven into the turning point. No, those souls would have to be reintroduced into the reincarnation cycle of mortals, be it the newly developed humans, or Pokemon.

Well… perhaps not _that_ one… For all that Arceus intended to punish the Legendaries involved in this awful battle, there were two who had done nothing wrong, who had lost everything while trying to defend the hatchlings, and whose' own hatchling had sacrificed their life trying to do the same, never knowing that their parents had been just seconds away.

Using his Sight to bear witness to the tragedy that occurred just minutes ago, Arceus turned his gaze to the grieving parents.

" _ **Lugia… Xerneas… Your hatchling did you proud. He stood guard in front of the nests, used everything you've ever taught him to protect his cousins. The nature of his sacrifice means that his soul will take longer to be reincarnated, but… he will be able to return to you. And to those of you who have also lost their hatchlings, yours will also be brought into the reincarnation cycle. It will not be the same, but you will always know how to find them."**_

Lugia keened again, nodding slowly in acknowledgement of the Creator's words. His son, his beautiful, wonderful son… his and his mate's firstborn… He would wait as long as it took to have his son back. And when he found him again, he would never let go.

Xerneas dipped her head at Arceus' words, still unable to tear her eyes away from her son's still form. She, bringer of life, had been unable to bring life to her son's body this time… and she swore to herself that it would never happen again. No, she would become stronger, so that when her precious one had been returned to her and her mate, they would never again be in danger of such death. She knew all too well that it was likely their son would be reborn a human, having been part of structuring the reincarnation cycle along with her brothers, Zygarde and Yvetal－the name made the muscles along her flanks ripple with tension, increasing her hyper-awareness of the blood on her antlers.

But human or not, he would still be their son. Their firstborn, their beloved Azuro… Her tears fell onto her hatchling's－he was so young, barely in his eighth decade－body, coaxing the earth around him to return to life. Soon his body was covered in flowers, the likes of which had never been seen before and never would be again.

" _We will wait for him,_ " Xerneas vowed, voice thick with her grief, though in the silence it carried to all her kin. _"And we will welcome him home, no matter what he becomes."_

" _And we will ensure the world he is reborn into will never see this level of strife again,"_ Lugia joined, his words a promise and a threat that none were willing to challenge－the perpetrators of this tragedy particularly.

One by one, the parents of the murdered hatchlings joined the Vow, adding their power and their hearts to bolster it. Never again would such a great loss of life occur, even if they had to fight tooth and claw to protect it.

Arceus' Will pulsed over the earth. _**"So it is witnes**_ _ **sed**_ _ **, so mote it be."**_

XxXxX

As the centuries passed, the world recovered from the battle that had stripped it near bare. Humans grew and began to explore the world, Pokemon by their side, and the Legendaries began to withdraw from their fellow beings. Many of those who had lost hatchlings chose against trying again, instead waiting for their own to be reincarnated.

There came rumors of humans who earned the favor of gods, who would bring the wrath of titans against those that sought war with their villages, and later, cities and countries. Those humans kept quiet their few memories of being _not_ human, of reuniting with parents that many had only ever heard the voices of within their eggs.

Pokemon who hatched twice, their natural aura calling to their Legendary parents, were quickly protected by their second life's families, considered an honor to have brought back into the world. Many of those grew to become incredibly strong individuals of their new species, legends in their own right.

Eventually, those Legendaries who had lost their hatchlings began to Fade, for all that they had rejoiced regaining their children－for it was only for a brief, mortal lifespan, and then the cycles of reincarnation should the souls choose it would become longer and farther apart, They could not bear to lose their children to death, again and again.

The numbers of the Legendaries dwindled, until just the strongest of their kind remained, often only one or two per kind. Lugia watched as his sister and her mate were the only ones to remain aside from him, and his own mate the last of her own kin.

Land masses shifted, and the Legendaries drifted apart to find the places that would allow them to best keep the balance world-wide. Separated from his mate, Lugia commanded the sea-ward Nexus, only rarely able to leave it in the care of his sister and brother-in-law to go visit his mate.

Xerneas had found a ley line in what would come to be the region called Kalos, that could carry her Fairy Aura around the world to keep the balance between the various Powers granted to beings－Fae magic, the Ghostly shadows, and Psychic power. Their relationship had not suffered in some of the ways many of their kin's had, but there was a distance, now, as each were left to their own grief the majority of the time. To the Guardian of the Sea, it was clear that until their dear Azuro, their flower bloomed from the sea-misted ashes of the isles, was returned to them, that distance would not close.

He loved his mate, and she him, but the pain was still too great.

Even when their brief visits brought about the Birds, their triplets, the distance remained. But they persevered. Despite the pain, they shared the story of their eldest to their hatchlings, the story of the eldest who would someday be the youngest. The Awaited Childe.

It would be six millennia until he came.

XxXxX

In some worlds, Ash Ketchum never found out about his soul's heritage. In others, it wasn't until Shamouti, until Lugia first laid eyes on him, recognized his aura and began to cry. But in this one… in this one Suicune had passed through Pallet Town, mere weeks after once again hearing the story of the Long-Awaited Cousin－every Legendary born after the Tragedy, especially in the last few centuries like herself and her brothers, had been told about Azuro, the hatchling who fell defending his fellow hatchlings during the Slaughter.

In this world, Suicune felt that subtle pattern of aura unique to Legendaries… and found the source to be a young human boy of eight. And that specific aura, like salty sea-spray, with undertones of plant life and Fairy sparks… The young Legendary's mind whirled with possibilities, and she changed course immediately.

Uncle Lugia had to know that his Childe was here, at long last. And Aunt Xerneas too, Suicune would dash right over as soon as she'd told the Guardian of the Sea.

XxXxX

If you asked the residents of Pallet Town about Ash Ketchum, they would turn their eyes heavenward in fond exasperation.

"Such an energetic young boy," they would say, possibly as the boy himself would rocket by outside, running to who knows where, but always on the move. "If only he paid as much attention to school as he does Pokemon."

Because everyone knew everyone in such a small town, and of course everybody's business was _everybody's business_. But of course they wouldn't hold things against each other, that just wasn't the Pallet way! Poor Delia, that brute of an ex-husband leaving her to fend for herself, clearly she was a strong young woman to take such good care of her lively young son! Bless her for being able to keep up with him. There was no room for looking down on others in Pallet, not when they could be jumping right in to help out.

If anyone in Pallet Town had known of the reason for Ash's energy, you can bet they would have been chomping at the bit in order to support him. That was the thing about Pallet Town, it always had the most intriguing residents. The genius professor, the Champion Red, the little god-child. All Pallet born and bred, truly.

As for Ash himself, all he knew was that his hometown was full of _life_ , all around, in everything and everyone. At times it was too much, like he was overflowing with it all, and all he could do was _run_ and wish he could _fly_ , trying to let out enough that he might be able to sleep. And that, no matter where he started, he would always end up at the sea, off to the side of the docks south of Pallet.

Sometimes the water would come up to greet him, tugging playfully at his ankles.

 _Come play_ , the waves would bubble. _It's been so long since we've seen you._

Always as if it had been way longer than just having been there the last day. The woods were like that too, in a way. The plants, twining around his hands, brushing gently over his shins.

 _Come plant roots,_ the plants would rustle. _It's been so long since we've grown with you._

Ash knew that it wasn't normal, the things the world said to him. The things he could do－reviving dead plants, pulling water up into the air－were not normal in the least. Part of him knew that he had to hide it, so he never said anything, using his struggles in school as a sort of cover to ensure no one bothered to look closer.

He was smarter than most people gave him credit for! He was just constantly overwhelmed with the senses and voices and energy all around, he could never focus on much else.

And then the day came, where things _made sense_ , where he finally got his answers. He had been at the beach again, this time where the woods slowly gave way to rugged bushes, then hardier plants dug into the sandy slope leading down to the water.

He was playing in the water, an Oddish on his shoulder, the little Grass type having taken a liking to him and they'd been playing together the whole afternoon.

"It's going to be great," he was chattering, excited about his upcoming journey－only a year and a half left, and then he'd be old enough to get his starter and go on an adventure! "I'll get to see all sorts of places, and meet so many Pokemon!"

" _So much like your mother,"_ a voice that both was and wasn't the water said softly, trembling the way Delia's did when she was about to cry.

Ash's head jerked up, brown eyes meeting ruby ones, shining with tears. And, somehow, it was _enough_. He knew those eyes. He knew those eyes, he knew that Pokemon, that _Legendary._

" _Vaati?"_ Azuro whispered, aura rising and thrashing as old memories awoke and the new memories flailed, trying to keep some sort of order. To brush past the memory of death, of Between, and to make sense of things when last he'd known he'd been the oldest of the youngest, placing himself in the path of destruction despite his terror.

The Battle. The Pain. So long ago, yet so fresh in his mind.

" _Oh my son,"_ Lugia breathed, water sloshing as he practically threw himself up onto the sand in order to curl around his now-human son, choked laughter escaping him. _"My son, my precious Azuro, my_ _ **hatchling**_!"

The Oddish had long since gone still with awe, quickly hopping to the ground, and then after a moment of thought, bowing to the Legendary before scurrying off to tell the whole Pokemon population of Pallet Town the news of the god-child they'd so often played with.

Barely noticing his little friend's disappearance, Ash/Azuro immediately clung to his father, his first father, the contrast between hands and the hooves and wings he used to have suddenly jarring.

"Vaati, I was so scared, everyone was fighting and the others were screaming but I was the oldest, and I had to protect them, and it _hurt, it hurt so much_ ," he babbled, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. _"I wanted you, I wanted Matim, but I couldn't find you, and then_ _－_ _"_

" _Hush, my son,"_ Lugia crooned, nuzzling him just like he used to when Azuro had first hatched. " _The battle is over, you are safe now. I am here, precious one, I am here. You are safe."_

Slowly, the sobs eased, until Azuro was able to settle and just breath, relishing being protected by his Vaati. Slowly, his aura surges calmed, and he pulled it back in, blending who he was with who he became－Ash, and somehow that was more fitting.

"How long?"Ash asked, because Matim had said a little about the reincarnation cycle, but he'd been too young (was still young, even younger than before) to really understand all that he'd been told. All he knew was that a lot of time had to have passed between his first… death… and being reborn as Ash.

" _... Your mother and I have waited for six thousand years for your return,"_ Lugia whispered, _"Though your sisters and brother have only waited three of those millennia."_

Something in Ash ached longingly. In his first life, he'd been the only hatchling, and while all his cousins－oh, _Arceus_ , all his _cousins_ －had been a joy to play with, it hadn't been the same.

"I have siblings?" He beamed, tightening his grip on Lugia's neck. His life as Ash had taught him some things, enough for Azuro to fit the pieces together. "The Birds?"

Lugia chuckled wetly. " _Yes, precious. Your sisters, Articuno and Moltres, and your brother Zapdos. They have been anxious to meet you."_

"And where is Matim?"

" _She has been in Kalos,"_ Lugia explained, pressing a gentle, chirping kiss to the side of his head. _"The ley lines there allow her to keep the balance by herself. Many of our kin… they have Faded, my son. There are not many of us left."_

Dismayed, Ash fell silent, taking in the implications. The battle must have… it must have done more than kill him and his cousins. Oh Arceus above, it must have done so much more…

" _But that was their choice. As it was mine and your mother's choice to stay, and wait for you_ _－"_

" _AZURO!"_

The sudden shout, frantic and half choked with stifled sobs, caused both of their heads to fly up, watching with slightly wide eyes as a golden ring－Hoopa's, Ash recognized the pixie's signature ability－spun into existence just yards away, the great rack of antlers nearly catching on it as Xerneas leaped through.

" _Matim!"_ He called reflexively, squirming until Lugia loosened his hold enough for Ash to get up and run over to meet his first mother.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, frantically nuzzling him all over until he was giggling from the ticklish sensation. Her Fairy Aura enveloped him tightly even as she rose with him clinging to her neck, one leg raised beneath his thighs to hold him there as she managed to awkwardly hop over to her mate, curling into Lugia's side so all three of them were cuddled close.

" _Azuro, my hatchling, my_ _ **baby**_ _, I have missed you so,"_ Xerneas wept, already attempting to groom Ash's wild hair. _"My dear one, my precious one, oh my son…"_

"I missed you too, Matim." He hugged her tighter, reveling in having both of them here with him. In Azuro's last moments, all he had wanted was his parents, but he… he had fallen before they could arrive. " _I'm sorry I took so long."_

" _No! No, hatchling, don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done_ ," Xerneas insisted.

" _You're mother Is right, it is simply how the cycle works. We are simply happy to have you back,"_ Lugia added softly.

Ash basked in their presence after that, for a long while. However, eventually, he did have to ask what this meant. For him, for his Legendary family, for his human family, though to his knowledge it consisted only of his human mother and uncle.

It was Lugia who explained the system Arceus had put into place, for Azuro specifically－he would be reborn as a human, but his own Legendary aura would eventually grant him the ability to 'ascend', once he had decided to give up his mortal life. Meaning, that he could live out his human life (with some extra perks, but that was just how aura worked), and at the end of it return to his true form.

A human lifespan wasn't so long, in that sense, and Ash quite liked the thought of being able to keep both families. He loved Delia－she wasn't his Matim, but she was his Mom, and she had always done right by him. It helped that the idea of still going on a human journey appealed to him, though now it felt a little funnier. The humor was shared by his parents, who also hinted that perhaps he could, if successful enough, begin helping bridge the gap between humans and Pokemon when it came to how they were treated.

And Ash, Legendary or human, loved Pokemon, and so was more than happy to try and improve how Pokemon were treated. It wasn't like _all_ humans treated them badly, but he wanted to get more protections for his lesser kin.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up, Lugia and Xerneas explaining everything that had happened in those six long millennia, from human civilization to which Legendaries Ash was directly related too. That included his newest cousins, the 'Legendary Beasts', as Suicune had been the one to recognize who he was.

" _We'll have to arrange a Gathering,"_ Xerneas mused, absently resting her chin on Ash's head. _"Would you like to invite your human mother? She has raised you well, I would love to meet her."_

"Yes," Ash nodded decisively. He didn't want to leave Delia out, and she would worry if he vanished for a week or so for a Gathering.

" _I suppose we can do that now,"_ Lugia said dryly, lifting his neck to motion with his head towards the trees. _"She's come looking for you, with… Is that Samuel Oak? He once challenged your sister to a battle, he and his Charizard, it was quite impressive."_

Ash waved to his mom and the professor, both of whom looked more than a little shocked at just who they'd found him with. "Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, honey," Delia replied, a little weakly even as she visibly steeled herself and trotted over. "Have you been here the whole day?"

Checking the sky, the sun now touching the horizon, Ash grinned sheepishly. "It's… kind of a long story," he offered, because really his past was now ancient history, and that was still disorienting. He'd only been eighty back then! And now the world, humans especially, had changed so much, and he _was_ a human now. Technically.

" _Please do have a seat,_ " Lugia encouraged offering his tail so that Delia and the professor wouldn't have to sit on the wet sand. _"We have much to discuss, and I feel this could take a while."_

"I… yes, thank you," the woman managed, sharing a lost look with Samuel.

Xerneas let out a soft giggle. _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Delia. As you might know, I am Xerneas, of the Aura Trio. My mate is Lugia, Guardian of the Sea. And of course, you know Azuro… Ash, as he is now."_

"As he is now…?" Samuel blinking in confusion, before his sharp mind began to grasp the implications, and he paled a bit. It didn't take Delia long to follow, and Ash felt a flash of pride for his human mother, no matter how much she'd given up she was still as smart as ever.

"I was reincarnated," Ash answered quietly. "So, as I am now, I am the human Ash Ketchum. But before that, I was Azuro, firstborn of Lugia and Xerneas. I regained my memories of that time today."

Something in his expression must have alerted his human mother to the nature of the reincarnation, as without hesitation she stood and approached, not at all bothered by Xerneas looming behind him as she hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Delia fussed, falling into the familiar motions of checking him over. "I can't imagine what sort of effects… remembering… has, do you have a headache? Any confusion?"

Hiding a grin even as he felt the approval of his Legendary parents, Ash shook his head. "No, Mom, I'm alright. I little disoriented because of how different things are from last time, but I'm fine."

" _It's certainly a change,"_ Xerneas agreed, gently nudging Delia with one slender leg until the woman was also sitting with Ash, back to the great Fairy type's chest, forelegs curled around them both. She clearly approved of Delia's treatment of their shared son, as well as the woman herself. _"It has been six thousand years since then."_

" _The reincarnation cycle is complex, and can take a very long time to complete,"_ Lugia explained for the humans' benefit. _"Given the nature of what happened… Ash's took longer than most."_

"I… I see," Samuel murmured, somewhat shaken, and Ash felt a pang of sympathy for the old man. Most humans didn't know anything about Legendaries other than names, and what they look like. Samuel was one of the few that had interacted with more than one, and had an idea of the magnitude of their duties. "May I ask…?"

Lugia dipped his head, grief flashing in his ruby eyes even after so long. _"It was back in the days our kin were far more numerous, and far more prone to fighting over things not of true consequence. There was a battle, lasting seven days and seven nights, but those who fought were careless. There… there was once an island, that we nested on. Those who fought… they destroyed it. The island… and the nests."_

" _Our son fell, protecting the youngest hatchling and the eggs, barely the eldest of them by a mere decade"_ Xerneas whispered, dipping her head to nuzzle Ash's again. _"And the great Creator ensured that someday, we would see our Azuro again. The reincarnation cycle itself is, as my mate said, complex, so we knew from the beginning that he might not be as he was. So here he is."_

Ash leaned sideways, into Delia's shoulder, one hand stroking the soft fur on his Matim's leg. "At the end of my human life I'll regain my true form, but this way I can have both of my families. We were actually talking about inviting you to the next Gathering, Mom, when you got here."

" _Yes, Ash has been long awaited by the extended family. We do not wish to cause his human family any worry by taking him to the Gathering, and thought it would be best to invite you to come. You are, after all, Ash's mother,_ " Xerneas declared. _"It is only your right."_

Delia exhaled slowly, gathering her composure, still taking in all this information. "I would love to, Lady Xerneas."

" _Not of that, you are family,"_ the great deer gently chided, twisting her neck to nuzzle Delia as well. _"It is through you that Azuro was reborn, and we honor you for that. Our other hatchlings would love to meet you too."_

"The Legendary Birds are my younger-older siblings," Ash elaborated, his young age showing through again in his elation. "And the Beasts are my cousins. Though… Sorry, Vaati, I forgot how you're related to Uncle Ho-oh, again?"

Lugia chuckled. _"Lugia and Ho-oh are two sides of the same coin; when we are born, we are born in pairs, and whether or not we shared the same parents is irrelevant_ _－_ _our very essence means we are mirrored twins. That is why my younger sister Lugia is also my sibling, but her sister Ho-oh is not mine. My brother Ho-oh was the one who gave life to the Suicune, Entei, and Raikou of Johto, and is as such their father, making them your cousins."_

"Right. That," Ash said to Delia, who just stared at her son for a long moment before a giggle sputtered out, then another.

"You have always been the brightest part of my life," she said, but did not explain, though both his mothers shared a look that meant they understood each other perfectly well. At least there was that!

By this point, the sun was almost below the waterline, and it was getting hard to see. Lugia was quick to offer the humans a ride home in the dark, but not before the grown ups had hashed out a plan.

The Gathering would be called at the end of the month, so Delia had that long to decide whether she wished to include her brother in the revelations that had occurred, and Samuel had also been invited to the Gathering, as he had been proven to be someone who would not hesitate to protect Legendaries from those who sought to take their power for themselves.

Lugia would be swimming between Pallet Town and Shamouti every three days in order to help Ash begin controlling his aura, as his returned memories had kick started the surges that all young Legendaries had to deal with. Xerneas would remain for the next two weeks, staying in the woods, while working Fairy magic into wards that would hide Ash and all of Pallet Town from any who sought to harm their Childe.

Ash wouldn't be able to meet his siblings until the Gathering (which would be at Shamouti, as all three of the Birds could not leave the Nexus at this time of year), but his cousins would probably drop by on their messenger runs. Learning about the roles his Legendary family held had been somewhat inspiring to Ash, as he was able to comprehend just how important they were, and it was just plain delightful for Professor Oak, even if he knew he could not share the information.

After his Legendary parents had dropped the humans off at the Ketchum cottage, bidding them all goodnight before departing, one to the woods and one to the Orange Islands, Delia crouched down in front of Ash.

"I knew you were special," she said with a helpless smile, "but I have to admit, I did not expect this."

Ash shrugged, having no response to that.

XxXxX

Xerneas hummed to herself as she monitored the ley lines, still riding the giddy high of having her son back, seven months later. The Gathering had gone wonderfully, reintroducing Azuro to the Legendaries, and properly inducting Delia as a Nestmother, as was her right for being the one to return Azuro to the world. It had been also been amusing to watch the human woman almost aggressively mother some of the more stubborn Legendaries into socializing more.

As expected, Azuro had been beloved yet again to all of them. Her brother-Yvetal had made a point of Blessing her son with Immunity to his own power－something that had eased some of the tension she had grown used to, ever since the first Yvetal had murdered her son. She had killed him for that, her brother Xerneas and his sister Zygarde having chosen to Fade that very day after being unable to stop their counterpart's rampage.

And the triplets had been ecstatic to finally meet their brother, behaving for perhaps the first time in their three millennia. Not only that, but Articuno especially had taken a liking to Delia, appreciating how the human woman could get anyone to listen to her by adjusting her voice _just so_.

The months had gone by so quickly, and soon Ash would be starting his own Pokemon journey. Over the past months he'd regained most of the control over his aura that he'd had his first life, and by the time he left Pallet he would have enough to defend himself from pretty much any human and lesser Pokemon. It was going to be hard, having to hide her relationship to her son until he and the friends he would make were strong enough to protect themselves. At least the Kanto Legendaries would all be looking out for him.

Spying one of Zygarde's cells, she inclined her head to it. Her brother-Zygarde had been working with Mew, Palkia, Dialga, and the Lake Guardians on a… special project. They had discovered through a helpful Porygon just how much human electronics were capable of, and while Xerneas and Lugia were capable of asking Delia to read off any emails Ash may send while on his journey, everyone had wanted their own way to contact him.

While she still did not fully understand the system they were building, the interface would be easy enough－a direct aura link to what the Porygon had called an 'instant messenger', capable of both one-on-one messaging, and a group messenger where they could all talk at once, even if not face-to-face.

It sounded like the perfect solution!

 **A/N: Famous Last Words…**

XxXxX

Ash held in a sigh, glancing around the classroom. Today was the last day of school for the outgoing trainers of this year, and he would be getting his starter in two weeks. And instead of focusing on the teacher's last minute lecture on preparation, all he could think about was how much he missed having Gary as a friend.

It had started a little while back, with Gary starting more arguments then normal, and getting upset whenever Ash had more information or was right on something. It wasn't like Ash could help it, his Vaati had insisted on ensuring he knew all about Pokemon, from both their perspective and that of humans! It was because Lugia was a Psychic type, he was sure, all psychic Legendaries were like that. But in any case, Gary hadn't liked that Ash was steadily raising his grades over the course of their last year in Pallet's academy.

Then it turned to Gary trying to bring him down, by words or the occasional shove. Ash hadn't told any of his parents about it, knowing they'd overreact－it wasn't like Gary had actually hurt him. The professor's grandson was just being… stupid. Ash really didn't know what was going on with him; he missed hanging out with Gary the way they used to, making plans, talking about all the Pokemon they wanted to find on their journeys…

Shaking his head, the young Legendary reigned in his thoughts yet again, as he'd been taught. Over the last year or so, he had been training his aura again to regain his abilities, and better control. It would be really bad if he accidentally revealed what he could do to people he couldn't trust. Especially if he accidentally shifted into one of his halfling forms, an unexpected side effect of being reborn as a human with a Legendary soul－his aura was just so potent that it wanted to _be_ more, like it used to be, and his family had been all sorts of amused when the result was a more Xerneas-like form and a separate Lugia-like humanoid form. And it wasn't his fault that he'd inherited the Fairy Aura which made him look more like a girl than he would have preferred.

Thank goodness that his Vaati had shown him a psychic trick to throw up a distortion that made him look less… sparkly.

Honestly.

In any case, he was impatient to finish up the day so he could go home and check in with Delia before heading out into the woods. While he was signed up to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak, his Legendary parents had also decided to find him a good partner that would be better capable of protecting him until he could do it by himself. Of course, that meant he had no idea who he was supposed to be meeting today in the woods, only that he had been told to wait at the one clearing with the pond and very large boulder that extended from its far edge.

When the bell rang he was off like a shot, only barely enhancing his speed with aura so as not to make it obvious until he was out of sight. While Gary was no doubt the worst of his classmates, he wasn't all that close with the rest, either. He didn't really mind, preferring his lesser kin and human family, so he tended to avoid putting himself in situations where his peers could attempt to invite him places.

The leaves and thin branches of the plants unfurled to brush against him gently in welcome when he bolted into the treeline. The power he inherited from his Matim had always felt most at home among lush plant life, healthy waters more the domain of his Vaati, and the ambient _energy_ filled his small, human form to near overflowing. Ash was practically vibrating with it by the time he reached the meeting place.


End file.
